The NeW OlYmPiAn
by TheNanadouSennin
Summary: This is a Peremis story set a long time before "S. o N." so that's why some names have wrong parentage. This original story isn't my property but owned by Ajatashatru@Fanpop and I just made some modifications to make the story right. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Olympian**

All the personages belong to Rick Riordan, so I don't own any of them, and this story was written a long time before "_S. o N." so that's why some names have wrong parentage_ /This original story isn't my property but owned by Ajatashatru Fanpop

**Chapter 1**

Poseidon

There was no other god who was happier than Poseidon or at least that was what he believed. The victory after all had been his. The old god of sea had gone into hiding deep in sea; the ocean and the world were safe, his father the evil Titan was no more. He was proud that this all was possible because of his son, his son Percy Jackson. The moment his brother Zeus had offered Percy immortality Poseidon knew that it would get turned down. But Poseidon was happy for his son that he was to have a family of his own very soon. He had just returned after speaking to his son on the beach of the Camp thought he knew it was time to settle a certain matter about his son but he didn't know how to tell him because he knew it would destroy what was between them and he certainly didn't want to lose whatever they had. But as a god, he was bound to his word and had to fulfill his promises but now he didn't want to think about all those things, he wanted to savor his moment of glory…or his son's moment of glory. Amphitrite who had been watching her husband to be in a good mood did not disturb him and left him for his thoughts. Hermes who was not in such good mood because of his son's death looking even more depressed entered the throne room of his uncle's palace or what was left of it you could say. Poseidon who was brought back to the real world by this, watching Hermes and with concerned promptly asked him for the reason for his current state. When he did not receive any answer he dropped the inquiry. Hermes delivered the letters, congratulating on the victory and for his son made him left the underwater palace.

Poseidon was in a vacation mood and did not want to open those letters, so he simple tossed them aside and stood up to leave but suddenly one of the letters caught his attention. He picked it up and studied the cover. The cover was black in color, no one needs Athena's wits to know that it was form his brother from the underworld, it was form Hades. It was not in Hades nature to write letters to others so this must be important. Quickly going through the letter he read to himself only one sentence was written in black ink on a white paper "same place, same time".

What did his brother wanted to talk to him about he didn't know, but he needed to strengthen his mid before meeting his brother for with all his mood, he would agree to any scheme Hades wanted to play and that was dangerous although he knew Hades himself was in a strangely good mood for what and how his son was treated also because of Percy's thoughts. No matter how he knew Hades wouldn't admit Perseus' generosity even if he was grateful, so Poseidon teleported himself to "their" meeting place. Once there, he wasn't surprised to find Hades already there he walked to him.

"Yo Bro" said Hades, yes this isn't definitely Hades, Poseidon thought for himself before answering.

"Good morning to you too brother, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about my nephew Perseus" he paused before continuing "I know what you're planning for him, If were you I wouldn't do it, now the boy need to lay off and his girlfriend is the type of girl he need" Poseidon was stunned, Hades did really care about his son, when he first heard him say it was about his son, he thought something happened to him just after he left him or worse it was Sally but now it was beyond his understanding.

"I know what you're implying and if you think it's about Annabeth then let me tell you that you're wrong, I'm not like her mother. Not at all, the boy was promised to another girl who grew up observing and loving him…"

"But he doesn't love her and he never knew her, you see the way he looked at her when he was offered immortality, the main reason he refused it was her, you're going to break him and make him hate you"

"I know, and I don't need you to remind me what happened in the throne room, I was there and near him." Then added "I don't mind if from time to times he leaves the ocean to have some time with her but he'll have to marry the naiad I to who he was betrothed. And it's not your son, mind your own business" Poseidon said the last part harshly.

Hades just looked at Poseidon as if it was someone else "You're going to lose your son and just remember that we're not back in Greece or Rome, now you're more a second Zeus than who you really are. You may not have another child as great as him, be careful because his going to be the model to follow for his future siblings and the next generations of heroes. After what he did for all of us, you're going to ruin his life and everybody will remember of that. I'm happy that Bianca had the gut to join the hunt, she proved that she knew what was good for her and made the right choice, just like the young Percy." He turned to leave but stopped himself then turn to his brother and added "by the way, I got a saying in his life because everybody end up in my realm and more importantly, I'm his favorite uncle" Hades said the last part with pride and a slight smile on his face, and then he disappeared in a column of black fire. Leaving Poseidon to think about what he told him.

**Chapter 2**

SPQR

A boy with messy blonde hair, scar on the lip and electric blue eyes scanned the dining pavilion he had just received a message from Lupe his trainer that the gods had asked for an audience with the first cohort and the leaders of the rest of the four cohorts. Lupa had specifically ordered him not to reveal this to any one, not even to his second in command. Why would the gods want to have an audience with them? They had just three days ago defeated a Titan and his army, and then he had toppled the throne of Saturn giving the gods a chance to win the war. The boy was still a teenager; maybe fifteen or sixteen, he was sad for he had lost many of his comrades and friends in the war at the Titan fortress.

A girl with athletic good looking features, blonde wavy hair and piercing grey eyes noticed her leader's thoughtful face, she shook him and asked

"Jason you seem to be deep in thoughts. Is something bothering you?" she asked. Jason turned his face to his second in command with a smile on his face answered "nothing Reyna, just trying to wrap my mind around what happened last few days." Before Reyna could respond a loud howl by a familiar wolf got their attention. Lupa standing on a platform scanned the whole pavilion with her intimidating red eyes. Her grey brown fur seemed to glitter in the light of fire. After having every of her pups attention she began to speak. For those who where in her presence for the first time and were not scared by her size and appearance they would freak-out when they find out that the wolf can directly speak in their minds.

But for demigods at Roman Camp or Camp Jupiter as was its true name, this was an everyday affair.

Lupa then spoke "pups today we have two new campers among us and they have made it to the fifth cohort. Let us wish them luck. And an announcement, all the members of the first cohort and the leaders of the other four cohorts are to stay back rest all return to your barracks." It was hard and fast rule: when Lupa ordered for something, it was to obey or you pay the consequences which most of time was getting reaped in pieces. Once a child of Mars had disobeyed Lupa and let us just says that no one ever saw him again.

The pavilion was empty in just minutes, only people remaining were the first cohort and the leaders of the other cohorts. After making sure that only those she wanted were with her the wolf just turned and walked towards the forest at the far end of the Camp. Soon after Jason followed the wolf and the rest followed their leader. After walking for some time they found themselves in a clearing with Lupa standing in the middle.

There was blinding light in the clearing, Jason yelled for his comrades to avert their eyes. Of course there was no need in telling them twice they all wanted to stay alive so naturally the closed and averted their eyes. When the light died down they all slowly turned around see all the twelve gods in their full armors and weapons sitting on large thrones in front of them.

They were all in good shape as if they didn't fought the Titans and Typhoon, thought as gods they probably recover faster than heroes but it still felt wrong in some demigods heads. Each one of the gods were magnificent and pride in their toga, three of them seemed in a different mood than they usually and rarely had been seen by the campers: Jupiter wasn't in a good mood grumbling about immortality, Mercury looked sad even if his face was emotionless his eyes seemed to grieve while Neptune had a glint of happiness in his eyes then the next moment it was replaced by worry. Once the demigods bowed to the gods and knelt before them, all expressions disappeared from their faces and eyes and the three of looked as usual Roman gods.

**Chapter 3**

Gifts

The demigods bowed to the gods and knelt before them. Jupiter's voice boomed "rise demigods." The demigods slowly stood up and looked around and were surprised to see even Pluto the god of the underworld in a throne. The king of the gods continued "you must be wondering why we are here. We are here to reward you for your services which let us win the Titan war." Mercury spoke "Shane fields my son step forward". Shane the leader of fifth cohort stepped forward, he bowed to the gods again and the he knelt by his father. He looked like a mine version of Mercury himself with his blond hair blue eyes, when he is around you should definitely protect your pockets.

Mercury looked at his son fondly and said "you have done well and led your troops like a true Roman. As a gift you get this new sword. Use it well. Also there is a gift for all those in you cohort." The god of messengers and many more made a sword and a box appear out of thin air handed the items to Shane who took it gratefully bowed again and went back to stand in the back. Then the leader of fourth cohort Mark Scott's son of Apollo was called forth he received a new bow from his father and a package for rest of the cohort. Alicia Jones daughter of Venus leader of third cohort got her gifts. Roger Dawlish son of Mars leader of second cohort got a new shield form his father and some gift for rest of the cohort. The gods the asked the members of the first cohort step forward. One by one they received their gifts. Hazel Langer daughter of Apollo got a new bow and with never ending supply of arrows. Bobby Symonds son of Mars got an electric spear as his old one was destroyed. Dakota Hamadan daughter of Ceres received a new weapon of her own. Reyna daughter of Minerva got as she herself would say the best of the gifts. She got to rebuild and redesign the Camp by herself; she would say the best of the gifts. She also got the position of the second Praetor as the former who was her centurion and died at Mount Diablo.

Jupiter spoke again "demigods now that you have received your gifts return to your Camp. And Jason Grace my own son, stay behind." No one understood as to why Jason was to stay back but they followed the orders. Lupa also disappeared. Jason bowed to his father and knelt in front of his father. Jupiter spoke "Rise my son. Does anyone here disagree to that my son is deserving of our gift?" No one uttered a word, well for Neptune he already knew what Jupiter will pull out for his son: immortality. Jupiter addressed his son again "we the gods of Rome for the bravery you have shown in the battle you have had with the Titan Krios and for leading your team to topple the throne of Saturn offer to make you a god do you accept it?" "A god !" Jason was now surprised and could not form any other word. Juno his patron spoke "yes a god, a minor one of course but a god never the less. You will be immortal undying living forever. Do you accept?" the way his patron looked at him said you better say yes. Jason thought about his friends Dakota, Hazel, Bobby he especially he thought of Reyna but then he could be immortal powerful undying and may more. His flaw power he could not resist power. What he should do? Even being an immortal he could visit them and even help them more or he,. He was cut out of his thoughts by Jupiter's impatient worlds "we do not have all day, your decision child…" Jason took a deep breath "yes my Lord I accept". There wasn't even a slightest bit of suspense, all of it was boring to the sea god and he knew as hungry power as seemed Jason brat he would jump on it as a hungry wolf on a hare, here it happened, a real son of Jupiter, what did he expect, _make daddy proud _he thought to himself while Venus only shook her head disapprovingly at his answer.

**Chapter 4**

Percy

The war was over and now it was aftermath. So many deaths, much more pain, but they had won. Percy was sad. May be if he were a better leader, may be if he had gone to Styx earlier, he could have saved them saved them all. But his love Annabeth convinced him that the deaths were not his fault and if he had gone to have his invulnerability way before the Titans would have found his weak spot and she would have lost him. Annabeth was up at Olympus bringing here designs to life. Percy sitting by the sea shore gazed at sea thinking of all that had happen all these years after he had killed his very first monster.

Percy had a connection to the sea; he felt a presence in there. Huge waves started form and then suddenly everything went calm. A head sprouted out in the water. If Percy did not know better he would have attacked but he stood up in his eyes you could see love and respect for the person now standing before him, his father. "Son, how are you?" Poseidon greeted his son. There was love in his voice and pride in his eyes. "I am good father, how are you?" Percy replied bowing. With a smile Poseidon said "I am good as well son. But you must be wondering as to why I am here" as a smart person Percy was he wanted to tell yes but he decided to go with the truth "well actually no, the truth I did not even give it a thought. Why are you here dad? No offense and all." Poseidon kept smiling and answered "well you remember the day I told you that you are my favorite son." Percy nodded and the god continued "I was not lying with those words. You see Percy just because you are grown up the monsters won't stop attacking you. In fact more of them will try to kill you. It is also truth that you are the most skilled of all my sons and wielded your powers better than any other. But there is more, you are much more powerful than that. There are powers in your of which you know not. So I am here to offer you to train for those powers in my palace. Of course the training will be only on Saturdays and Sundays. Do you accept?" Percy was stunned his father was asking him train him personally. Now if your dad was a god and offered you something how could you not take it? Saturdays and Sundays were the days when Annabeth was most busy and Percy had those days free. Percy had a dilemma, should he accept or should he decline. Before he could think it any further seeing his expression Poseidon began "I know what you are thinking son, why I did not give this offer before the war? Well that is because if I had done so your uncle Zeus would have taken that as an act of war against him" Poseidon wanted to say more but Percy cut him off " no dad that was not what I was thinking. I was just thinking should I accept it or not. You see I cannot just leave Camp and come down to sea to you, and then what will…" "Annabeth say." Poseidon completed the sentence for his son. Percy blushed. This did not stop Poseidon "I know son that you rely on her for your decisions. But now think of it this way, you have a family with her won't it be better that you are well trained so that you in a position to protect her and your children?" the comment about children got Percy blush harder. Poseidon gave his son his trade mark grin; he knew that he had hit his mark. Before Percy could say anything Poseidon spoke "I will not push you for an answer right now, take time, and ponder over it. If your answer is yes then your training begins tomorrow. Come to the sea sharp at 10 hours in the morning. And one more thing I will not be making this offer again." With that he gave his son a hug and then disappeared into the sea, once again he wasn't able to forget what awaited Percy at Atlantis, he knew he made the right choice back then but couldn't stop himself thinking about what Hades said.

**Chapter 5**

Yes or no

It been an hour since the sea god had left, Percy was waiting for his girlfriend to return from Olympus. When she did, he ran to her and kissed her. Seeing both excitement and nervousness in her boyfriend Annabeth knew something was up, but she did not bring the topic up. Hand in hand they went to the dinning pavilion made their offer to the gods finished their food and as usual went to the Camp fire.

After the Camp fire Annabeth could not hold her curiosity any further one of pecks of a child of Athena. "Percy what is the matter you seem distracted?" Annabeth asked.

Percy gave her a smile "well that is exactly what I want to talk to you about" Annabeth nodded to him to continue, so he continued "well my father visited me today and he told me that I had not discovered all of my powers so he wants to train me at his palace so that I can learn them and control them fully. He wants me to have these training sessions that will be on Saturdays and Sundays. What should I do?" Annabeth ponder it for a while. She knew that her loved one whom she wanted to have by her side for life was powerful, but he is even more powerful as his father Poseidon just told him. If so he will need training. The water power control came only from the god of sea; nobody else can teach him how to fully control them. And also training were on Saturdays and Sundays the days when she was most busy with Olympus so instead of having Percy bored to death in her absence he could as well as do something productive.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Percy lightly shaking her "Annabeth what do you think I should do?" Percy was looking at her for the answer. Annabeth quickly came to a conclusion and said "I think you should accept the offer Percy. Not knowing how to control a power could be dangerous especially big powers as yours; also the training is on weekends so there should not be any problem with that." Percy had a smile on his face, he was so lucky to have someone as understanding as her as his girlfriend, she always knew how to calm his fears and how to relieve him; he kissed her goodnight and went back to his cabin.

Next morning, Percy after his daily routine went straight to the sea. It was only 9h but Annabeth had already left for Olympus while he was still asleep, he had informed about his dads offer to Chiron, he had nothing to do. While he was in the water a hippocampus came up to him and said in his mind "My Lord you father awaits your arrival." And it offered to carry Percy to the destination. With Enthusiasm radiating from him, Percy boarded the sea horse towards his father. Yes he was here to train.

**Chapter 6**

Atlantis

The moment Percy entered the sea Poseidon knew that he had won and soon he will have Percy to be not just the great hero he already was but a warrior like never before and more importantly he knew that his plan was beginning to run, everything was in place and up to Percy and Andromeda. When he informed of his plans to train Percy to his wife and son Triton needless to say they were not happy. A Nereid brought the sea god the news of Percy's arrival and he ordered the Nereid to bring his son to the throne room. Percy entered the throne room following the Nereid who was flirting with him. Percy just discovered that the Nereid was of a young age and there were Percy fan clubs all over the sea.

This made Percy a bit uncomfortable. He had heard stories of naiads and the other nymphs in general being possessive and jealous in nature, so he made it a point to avoid them as much as he could. He bowed to his father who fondly walked over to him and embraced him. Then Poseidon spoke "so I take it as a yes then. You are here to train." "Yes dad I am here to train." Percy replied. Poseidon saw that his son looked a bit uncomfortable so he said "don't worry about the state of the palace son it will good as new in ten years. It will cost a lot but you don't have to be concerned with it. Now we go off to train." Percy did not bother to say his discomfort was not because of the state of the palace but the Nereid.

The arena was huge, much larger than the one at Camp half-blood. Percy just stared at this huge arena and admired the facilities there. Poseidon led Percy to center there was a merman and a naiad sparing. Both had their swords of about four feet and were moving about in a fighting technique Percy had never seen before. In the limited time he had he tried to take in and understand as much as he could of this fight. When the two sensed that their ruler was in front of them the stopped turned and bowed to the great sea god. "So this is Perseus Jackson" the naiad said and bowed to him "it is honor to meet you Lord." "You can call me Percy" was all Percy said. The naiad giggled and the merman just grinned and they both introduced themselves as Undine and Jots. The Nereid who had led Percy to his father throne room had also tagged along with them, until then, was standing a little bit away from them but still in earshot, came running and immediately started to apologize bowing to Percy "please my load accept my apologies, I am new at this my Lord, please pardon me." All of them who were there did not understand the reason for her sudden pleading. Percy who was now convinced that this Nereid was crazy but kept his temper at check asked patiently as to why she was apologizing to that the Nereid answered "I have not told you Lord of my name." all of four of them burst out laughing. But for the sake of this young girl they all stopped themselves. Percy doubted if he wanted to know this Nereid's name but out of common decency asked her what her name was. Clearly excited that she was forgiven she proudly announced that her name was Andromeda and Lord Poseidon had assigned her as Lord Percy's personal assistant and help in his training. Completely filled with horror Percy turned to his father, who just gave a smile and said "she is in training as well." Poseidon did not wait for any comment from his son and motioned him towards Undine and Jots. "These two will train you in the fighting techniques of the sea. And then I personally will be teaching you with different ways with water." He turned to Andromeda and nodded for her to continue, she immediately began in her joyful voice "my Lord you will be training in combats on Saturdays and on Sunday till lunch in the afternoon you go to your father for water powers. And before that on Saturday evenings you will be doing the history of the seas with me." Percy had no problem with the schedule but for the part which had "history of the seas with me" part. He wanted to argue with his father for having him an assistant and that to a Nereid and in that this Andromeda. But he knew better than to disrespect a god who happens to be his father. Poseidon wished him luck and left. "My Lord I think we should begin with your training now." She wanted to say more but got cut by Undine "thank you Andromeda, so my Lord you are well furnished in the act of sword fight or at least that is what we have heard so we will begin directly with the art of mermen and Nereid combat." Then Jots spoke "the techniques are not just for fighting when you are inside a water body but can be applied to fight on land as well." And with that they showed him some of the very basic moves.

Suddenly everyone heard a voice and all turned to look that way, "Well well if it is not the savior of the Olympus himself." Standing there was Triton, the prince of the sea. Excluding Percy the rest bowed to him, Triton did not even acknowledge them but was glaring daggers at Percy. He had hoped that Percy Jackson would die in the battle but he was wrong. The worst part was that he was standing right in front of him getting ready to learn about new techniques.

Triton swam as calmly as possible his trident was cracking with energy. For some reason Percy felt like laughing at him, but then Triton started mock him. "I really do not get what is so special about you Jackson. I get the feeling that the Titans just fell off laughing when you challenged them and got hurt form their fall." Percy kept his cool. The others were now stunned by the way their prince was treating his half brother. But Percy was slowly losing his cool. Triton started call Percy names. The water around started go cold, with every word Percy was getting angrier. Then Triton did something which set the trigger he called Percy's mother a slut. "Triton!" there was anger and hurt in Percy, how this guy could even be his brother. "You have crossed a line. You have forgotten that you are just a minor god and not the ruler of the sea. You dare call my mother names you will pay for it." With that Percy charged. That was exactly what Triton wanted a chance to fight a chance to show that Perseus was a waste of time. The prince of the sea easily dogged the first strike. And the battle began. Both were good fighters, but Triton had the reach of his trident. Percy actually did not need to worry about being hurt because of his invulnerability. But being the prince of the sea and a minor god Triton had more control over water than Percy, he was constantly depriving Percy of the advantage of using water. '_Think boy think_' Percy told himself. How can he defeat this fool? Percy let his instincts take over. He expertlyfooled Triton in believing that he had the upper hand. He just kept dogging the attacks made by Triton. He let the prince to try and stab with is trident, stepped side ways to his right and caught the weapon and pulled Triton forward and also willed the water to push the minor god forward. With one swift motion of his sword, Percy made a long gash in one of Triton's fin tails. The prince had not seen this coming, golden ichors started to pour out of the wound. He yelled in pain but Percy was not finished yet he used the hilt of the sword and hit it hard on Triton's head. There was an audible crack, Percy wanted to do more damage but a loud booming voice stopped him.

**Chapter 7**

Atlantis (continued)

Poseidon was just leaving the arena but stopped in his track as he saw Triton entering the arena from the other end. He quickly turned himself invisible and watched. He watched as Triton insulted Percy, his anger flared when Sally was called a slut. He wanted to punish this son then and there. But Percy had charged at Triton and Poseidon could not interfere because of some ancient laws. Percy had then injured Triton and was about to send a fatal blow, Poseidon knew that killing is something which Percy would regret doing so he had to stop, even if Triton wouldn't die because of his immortality, Percy would feel like a killer because that blow would be enough kill any mortal without even taking the killing intent it screamed. So he yelled in loud voice for Percy to stop. He ordered some of the sea beings to take Triton to the infirmary. To bring Percy's anger down he engulfed Percy in a hug and consoled him. Sea god apologized for his other son's behavior "I am sorry for what Triton said and did Percy, he is just afraid of you. He is convinced that you will replace him as the heir to the sea." Percy looked up and asked "Why? Why does he think so?" Poseidon looked sad but answered any way "the heroics you have done makes him uneasy. He never had any competition in his life none of my other sons had done such things as you that worries him. He does not see that you have actually turned down immortality. Don't worry Percy he will come around. I promise." Percy nodded and gave his father a small smile. Poseidon let out a breath the one he did not know he was holding, _thank Rhea Percy isn't a holding grudge type as his uncle Hades _he thought then said "well you have training to do. Begin already." With that he left the arena.

Percy started his training with Jots. He showed Percy some trade mark mermen moves. They sparred for long hours. Percy was covered in sweat, if that were possible underwater. Andromeda announced that it was lunch time, they had the food brought right there in the arena. Percy had never before had underwater food. It did not look even remotely delicious. Sensing his discomfort undine just said "do not worry my Lord, the food might not look as good but if you taste it you will see how wonderful it is". Percy hesitantly put a small amount to his mouth and just like undine had assured the food was not like anything he had tasted before. It reminded him of all the delicious food he had in his whole life. Seeing his expression both Undine and Andromeda giggled and Jots grinned. After the meals they began with more of battle training. In the evening he learnt that Triton will take at least five days to recover fully. The part which he dreads the most came soon, history of the sea with the evil Andromeda. But he was surprised to see an old clown fish was to take this class and not Andromeda, she was also to learn lessons with him. The clown fish was wise and also he did not bore Percy by drowning into some monotonic narration but he told the story in a way which kept Percy on the edge of the seat and kept him anticipation of what was to come next. The old fish told the stories of Poseidon's battles with the old sea gods and many more. When it was time for dinner Percy was about to crash. He was very tired, but he followed Andromeda to a dining hall and sat on the seat allotted for him. His father was already seated. He smiled when Percy entered the hall. Once food was served Percy dug into it, he had not realized that he was very much hungry till then. The dinner was finished without any word. The thing which Percy had not noticed was that the Queen of the sea was not there at the dinner.

Poseidon rose from his seat and addressed Percy "so I guess you need your sleep now son. Follow me." "My Lord" Andromeda began but Poseidon cut her off "I know what you want to say dear but I will be showing him his room. You are dismissed for the day you may go. "With that he motioned Percy to follow. They had a small conversation as they walked towards the room. Percy was yawning with every sentence he spoke; Poseidon knew that his son needed his rest. When they got to the room Percy did not even stop to admire the room he found the bed flopped no it and fell asleep immediately. The sea god smiled at this pulled the covers over his favorite son, kissed his forehead thinking _"The dreadful day is coming, soon he will have to know what was expected from him or more precisely the path I choose for him" _closing the door he left. That was when dreams found Percy.

**Chapter 8**

Triton

Triton woke up with a very acute case of head ache. All that had happened came back to him. He was fighting with Perseus, that insolent demigod had somehow managed to knock him out. Then he remembered something. A presence, it was acting in his favor. It was slowing down Perseus Jackson. Triton definitely did not want to know what the demigod could do if he were to use his full speed. But what really concerned the prince was that no one absolutely no one not even his own father sensed the presence. Triton did not want to complain, after all the presence was helping him. But why would the one whoever he or she was help him? Jackson had become very fast much faster than Triton's liking. He must find an answer to this. He looked around and gathered that he was in the infirmary. It was night time, Triton lied down on his bed and still thinking of about Percy's unnatural speed and the presence which was slowing the demigod down he drifted back to sleep.

Next he woke up he saw his furious father glaring at him. Triton knew that he was in trouble. "Good morning father" he said. Poseidon said "You have things to explain. What were you thinking insulting Percy's mother?" Poseidon was still glaring at his son. Triton was not in the position to sit up but tried and failed epically in doing so. "Father I am sorry for what I have done please forgive me. It shall not happen ever again. Please forgive me." Triton begged his father who even remotely did not often. "It is not my place to forgive you Triton. It is only Percy who can do that. Ask him for mercy. If I had not stopped him then he would have sent you to Tartarus for a couple of years." With that Poseidon left. It was still dark Triton was too weak to get up so he fell asleep again.

Percy

He was having a pleasant dream; he was with his Annabeth in a beach. They were holding hands and were having a good time. They found a rock and sat down. Annabeth put her hands around his waist and he put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Percy started play with her blond curls. And then, the Percy in the dream said something to the girl and then kissed her forehead. Then the girl looked up and then kissed him full on the lips. Percy was enjoying himself when suddenly the dream shifted he was in a forest he had never been before. There was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had some trade mark features which told Percy that the boy was a son of Hermes. The boy held a short sword in his left hand; he looked hurt and was limping. He had a long cut on his right arm which made him have his weapon in his left arm. He looked really tired and ready to pass out. Out the woods a hug wolf came. It had grey brown fur and had intimidating red eyes. The boy had not noticed this trying to lean on a tree and take rest. Percy wanted to yell and warn the boy of the wolf which looked ready to kill him for a meal. The wolf growled and this caught the boy's attention, he froze in shock. What shocked both Percy and the boy more was the fact the wolf spoke."Greek what are you doing here? This is not a place for your kind." The boy did the safest thing he said "yes madam." The wolf was not remotely affected and spoke "do you know what we do with trespassers" and with that the wolf lunged at the boy. Percy woke up yelling 'No'. Andromeda was standing by the side of his bed with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you OK my Lord? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. Percy wanted to say it was just a bad dream and she need not worry. But the problem was that Percy could not remember what exactly he was dreaming. He remembered the beach dream but could not remember his other dream the one which had caused him yell in alarm. Andromeda's words brought him back to reality "Lord, are you OK?" Percy immediately answered "yes, yes I am OK it was just a bad dream nothing else. So it is morning already."

Andromeda

Andromeda wanted to say it was 9 am. But Percy continued "so it is 9:05 then. I better get ready for my training." With that he went to get his supplies which he had got with him. Andromeda was puzzled as to how did he get the time right. There was no clock in the room. How in the sea did he get the time accurate? She was jolted out of her thoughts by Percy who asked her to tell him where he could take a shower as his room did not have a well furnished bathroom. Of course he being a son of sea was the only reason he could take a shower underwater. Andromeda looked at Percy and blushed crimson. He was standing shirtless and Andromeda could see his flawless almost godly body. She knew one thing that all the feminine beings of the sea would go to any extent for look at that body. Percy being the genius was not aware of the effect he was having on the young Nereid was impatiently waiting. Andromeda somehow managed to show him the bathroom and how to use it. She didn't utter a word in fear of betraying her emotions.

Years ago when Andromeda was born Lord Poseidon had promised her mother Lady Sao, a firstborn Nereid, daughter of the _Old man of the sea _Nereus, that her daughter Andromeda would be made the wife of the very next son of his to be born. Andromeda was told this story of the promise by the sea god many a times in her life."Who is this son of the sea whose wife I will be? She used to ask her mother when she was little. She had just found out last night that very day she was born, in the evening Perseus Jackson was born. She was to have Percy Jackson as a husband. Could anyone else in the entire sea be as lucky as her? She would do anything and everything to keep this brave hero happy. She would mother all his children for him and raise then to be like their father: brave, caring and loyal. She had heard enough stories of her husband to be, that she knew of his kindness to others. He was here for training and she was sure that Lord Poseidon made it be now so that they would learn about each other and leave him to her care, which made her confident that by the end of it, she will have him fall in love with her. _'He will be mine and mine alone'_ Andromeda assured herself.

**Chapter 9**

New Rome

Past three months had been the toughest in Jason's life. Adjusting to a life of a god was most difficult for Jason. He had to first get hold of his godly form then his godly powers. He had become a lot powerful as he became a god when compared to what he was when he was a demigod. Now no doubt he liked the power but as yet he was not successful in mastering them. Lady Juno had taken the responsibility of training him. Many more had joined in to help as well. Mars was helping him by teaching him more about sword fighting. Apollo was teaching him archery and some things which kids don't need to know, Diana had refused to train him in anything sighting him being a boy as a reason. Minivera was dealing with history and other conducts of a god. Juno concerned herself in teaching him how to control his godly form and other related things. Jason had to spend three days at new Rome and four days at the Camp training with the gods and Lupa respectively. The Roman cohorts were not informed of Jason being a god as yet. They were only told that Jason was on a quest for the gods and he would not be available to them for an entire year.

Jason had just managed to teleport with accuracy this got Juno to be greatly pleased and she started to praise the former hero.

"Well done Jason, you have done well. You should be able to take your place as a god within a year from now. There is no doubt that even as a demigod, you where someone whom no one could outshine." She wanted to say more but got cut short by a snort. Both Jason and Juno looked at the person who had made that sound. It was none other than Mercury who had made such a noise. He spoke "I do not agree with that. I strongly believe that there is definitely a Perseus…" he wanted to say more but caught his tongue before he could cause a disaster by saying about the Greeks in front of a Roman. Jason's training was not yet complete. He was to be told of the presence of the Greeks only after completion of his training. The Queen of the gods was glaring at the messenger god.

Jason who was innocent of the knowledge asked "Lord Mercury, are you talking about Perseus who killed Medusa?" mercury smiled both in relief and remembering the event of Percy's first quest. "Of course, who else could it be? The very Perseus who killed Medusa." He bowed to Juno, who was still glaring at the god of thieves, he delivered a letter to her, winked at Jason and left. Jason not aware of whom Mercury really referred to, got back to his training.

Mercury exited the training area, his form shimmered and he was now in his Greek form he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. _'That was close'_ he thought to himself. He almost had failed on an oath he had taken on Styx. There was no doubt in Hermes's mind that Perseus Jackson was much greater hero than any other which had been till this date. There was no dark spot in his life story. Some might say that he left Calypso but he made it up to her by having her released from her prison. He and Apollo had a long discussion about Percy's future and what they had found out was something which they both had decided to keep a secret as long as they could manage to do so. He checked with his faithful snakes George and Martha who were also the part of the secret. He transported himself to the forests somewhere in state of Washington.

State of Washington

Artemis was having a dull day with her huntresses. They had chased a pack of hellhounds a long way and had brought it down completely and now they had nothing much to do. So the goddess ordered the party to set Camps and take rest she herself sat near a creek and gazed at the moon which was shining in the sky. Then her attention went to a constellation she herself had put in the sky. The constellation of Zoë Nightshade, she remembered of all the adventures she had with her faithful friend. Once she was thinking about her former lieutenant she could not stop herself form thinking about him. The hero who had saved her life, hero who had succeeded in gaining her respect, hero to whom she still owed a dept. she felt a person approach her she turned back to see it was her lieutenant Thalia Grace. Thalia bowed to the goddess and said "My lady Lord Hermes is here to deliver a letter to you." The moon goddess responded and asked her to lead the god of messengers to her. Hermes had not waited for anyone to lead him; he came in and gave the letter to huntress and noting that something was bothering the goddess he took the courage to ask her "what is bothering you Artemis? Is something wrong?" before he could ask any more questions the goddess whose lieutenant was now out of ear shots began "you know that incident of Perseus Jackson saving my life." Hermes nodded his head and the twelve year old looking goddess continued "well I have not repaid that dept as yet and that is what causes a great discomfort to me. I truly don't know how I should repay him. What is he needs he already does not have? What is that really would be something that can make us even?" a broad smile spread across the face of the god known for his pranks and thefts. This was not a good idea the goddess thought. But Hermes voiced his opinion any ways "there is something which Percy Jackson does not have." He did not let the maiden to interrupt and continued "he does not have any skills in archery. That is exactly you can give him." The goddess was angry "you think I should give him my blessings?" she almost yelled but managed to keep her voice low. "No, no" Hermes said clarifying "I am not telling you to give him your blessings; he is not a girl as a fact he is a man. What I am saying is that you can give him the knowledge but the ability to learn archery. And you should stop calling him _"Peseus"_ he doesn't really like it." The goddess pondered over it. She was now convinced that this was it. Archery is exactly what Perseus needed. She thanked Hermes who then left. The goddess checked the time, it was almost midnight now. She called her lieutenant and told her that she had to attend to some important matter and she could be late and she had for the hunters to carry on without her. Thalia did not question, it was common for the goddess to have to do irregular jobs, the goddess teleported herself to New York.

**Chapter 10**

New York

A wonderful place Percy thought, he was gazing at the city from his apartment window. It had been a while after the Camp had dispersed for the school. There were a lot of year rounder this time but he chose to go to be with his family. His mom had this very morning shocked him by telling him of the new younger sibling he was going to have. Yes his mother was pregnant with his step father Paul's child. Percy was really happy for them. But this got him thinking he was a half blood, this would attract monsters and that would be dangerous for his little brother or sister. He had to do something; his mom knowing him had warned him about even thinking of leaving them. So Percy was deep in thought, what should he do so that his family could be free from any danger. He was very tired and he needed his sleep. The curse of Achilles was making him to have to sleep for hours. He looked at the moon lace plant glowing in the moon light and then he went to his room hit the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

Artemis was watching Percy very closely through her moon. She saw as he went into his room and fell asleep immediately. She wanted to laugh at the site as to how he fell directly on his bed. She was certain that the hero had fallen asleep even before he touched the pillow. It was a pity that he had turned down immortality; she could have actually trained him herself. She had also made it point to make the offer to train him but he had refused godhood. The hunters had learnt from observation the reason behind him turning down immortality. The daughter of Athena should be considering herself lucky; she had got the best man of this century for herself. Romantic relationships was not what the goddess encouraged but she had no problem with Percy and Annabeth's relationship. The goddess waited for a longer time to make sure that everyone in the house was sound asleep, she teleported herself directly into Percy's room. She slowly advanced toward the sleeping form. She placed her hand gently on Percy's forehead.

Suddenly she was sucked into a dream which Percy was having at that moment. The goddess was surprised for no one could make a goddess to watch she had not intended to see, but here she was watching the dream which the hero was experiencing. It was within the woods, she immediately recognized the forest to be the one near the wolf house where the Roman demigods meet the wolf Lupa. Then she saw a boy who had feature of Hermes badly wounded and saw Lupa pounce on the boy. Percy was waking up. The goddess was trapped she could not teleport herself out; if she did she would end up killing Percy. If she stayed she would have to explain about her presence in a man's room that to being so close to him. She convinced herself that she would make some excuse or as intelligent Percy was, he would not notice such a thing at all. But when she saw Percy's face she forgot everything and was completely filled with concern. She immediately felt Eros's arrows go through her and Percy, there was a new light in Percy's eyes just as in her own. Her last thought before giving up to the arrows lust was that she was doomed…no they were doomed.

Everything went so fast, the two of them were lost in the drunkenness of lust, none seemed to register what he or she was doing to the other, nothing mattered to them but the act they were performing. Did any of them know what it would bring? And the consequences would be far bigger than any expectations and they weren't prepared about what will be falling on them. Maybe except of the archer who shot them, if they could grab him later?

**Chapter 11**

Sally Jackson was truly worried. She and her husband woke up late than usual; she had to hurry through things to get ready for work. She had tried everything she could think of to wake her son who was sleeping soundly. She tried to shake him, hold food to his nostrils, she even tried to pour water on him then went for salted water to try and wake him up. With all this effort she had not been able to get any response from her son. The only thing which told he was alive was that he was breathing. She sent Paul to school where he was a teacher and also the school Percy went. She herself got a leave and stayed at home. She contacted the Camp and Chiron's help who assured her that it might be the Achilles curse that is making him sleep and if he did not wake up noon he himself would come by to check. Sally had not been completely honest with him, when she had gone into Percy's room she had found Percy was in his shirt which was inside out. This was the same shirt which he was in last night and was dressed properly. His hair was a mess, like some had run their finger through them repeatedly. Someone had come into the room but whom?

Thalia woke up on her usual time only to be summoned the very instant by her mistress. She went to the goddess of hunt and bowed to her "Milady you asked for me." The goddess looked up, Thalia by one look could say that something was wrong with the goddess but did not voice her concern. The goddess answered gravely "a very dangerous thing has happened Thalia, last night seven arrows of Eros have gone missing." Thalia immediately knew the gravity of the situation. The goddess continued "there is no use of searching for the arrows as they self destruct in two hours of being away from its owner but the problem are who took them and why? The event happened when Eros was busy with his new mortal lover. The mission has not been assigned to us but to my stupid brother has been asked to investigate. So we will not bother ourselves with the matter. The reason I informed you of this, for you should know about the current events." Thalia nodded. She could still see that the goddess really looked like she was about to lose the mask of calm she was putting up.

The goddess spoke again "Thalia I know the resent war and the monster hunts has taken a toll of the hunters and they need rest so I have decided to send you all to the Camp so pack quickly and head towards the nearest airport I have made arrangements for a flight to New York." This got Thalia happy and she forgot the worry about Artemis and she ran to others to inform them of Camp.

Percy woke up; it was 2 pm in the afternoon. He had taken a lot of time to sleep. He felt quite different like something had changed about him, something had happened to him. His body felt a bit stiff and he could not explain anything to himself and could not form a theory as to why his shirt was inside out and why he felt so tired? He got up slowly, he knew that he had missed school, he could see around him that attempts were made to wake him up. He slowly went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. As soon as the water hit him he felt strength return to him. He slowly went into the kitchen trying to make sure that his mom was not there. Much to his relief there was no one in the kitchen but that was short lived because he heard a female voice which knew well enough to say was his mother when she was angry. "Percy Jackson what is the meaning of sleeping till noon on a weekday which also happens to be Monday." The hero slowly turned around to be face to face with his mother and any one could detect that there was nothing heroic in the hero's stance. "Good mor-. Afternoon mom" Percy said weakly. Immediately he found himself in a tight embrace and a relived woman but at the same time a bit worried voice of his mother said "Percy what happened to you? I was so worried, I even called Chiron and was about to call you father. Are you feeling alright?" Percy slowly got himself released from her embrace and gave a smile and answer "I am OK mom, might be the exhaustion because of training caused that, you know dad taught me how to make shapes out of water and to make them do my bidding. It was fun to do." He wanted to say more but an iris message for his teacher the centaur stopped him. "Ah Percy" the centaur said "I see that you are up." With that the trainer of hero's bombarded his favorite student with questions. Percy was of little help but the centaur seemed to have made some theory of his own. After the message Percy had his food and some nectar and ambrosia. Percy was still feeling uneasy but hid it well or at least that was what he believed for his mother did not ask him any questions. In the evening Paul returned but did not ask any questions. He had called as and when he could and checked on Percy.

Percy, Paul, and Sally sat down to watch a movie needless to say Percy did not want to watch but out of politeness he did not protest slowly as the movie began Percy started to fall asleep.

Suddenly he was woken up by someone who called out his name he quickly stood up and turned to see who had called for him only to find Annabeth in an iris message. Now usually Percy would have been way beyond happy to see his wise girl but what he saw was not he wanted to see. Annabeth's blonde hair was a complete mess they were soaked in what Percy could say was blood. Before Percy could say anything Annabeth began "Percy I need your help, there is no time to explain please come and help me please I am overwhelmed by monsters I cannot hold for long. I am just two blocks away from your house and there are two young demigods and a satyr along with me. Get a car we need to get them to Camp as soon as possible." With that the message ended. She had not told him in which direction she was in but to come here from her school to his house he knew the direction. He did not wait for any word from him mom or Paul. He just went for the keys of Paul's car and mist traveled himself to the car. Mist travel was something which his father had taught him and he had mastered it. He did not care what mortals saw but got into the car and floored to gas. In just a minute he was there where Annabeth was fighting and it surprised him not just monsters but even some demigods were there and where attacking Annabeth who was single handedly holding them back. Anger rose in Percy to his command the water in the water mains responded and burst out of the pipes to hit the oppressors. It knocked out many of the demigods, killed some monsters and sent the remaining running for cover. The way he walked towards them many took him to be Poseidon for they started to yell "**gods are not permitted to interfere**" as they ran away. He quickly picked up Annabeth who collapsed due to exhaustion. He motioned the two young demigods who might have been almost twelve and the satyr to his car. Percy put Annabeth in shotgun seat and had the rear seat for the others gave some nectar and ambrosia to his girlfriend who ate it gratefully. Percy once again floored the gas pedal. He took the road towards the Camp and spoke for the first time "so care to explain." He indicated this to the satyr since Annabeth had drifted off to sleep. The satyr who was well aware of who Percy was, was effected by Percy's temper but he being a confident satyr began.

**Chapter 12**

Bob greenwood was a confident satyr. He had always admired Perseus Jackson, they did not know each other personally but Grover Underwood was one of Bob's friends. Grover would never get tried praising his demigod friend. Bob had led many half bloods to Camp but had never formed any deep friendship with any. That all changed when he meet the demigods whom he was escorting. They had formed a deep friendship in the very small time. The demigods were twins but no one who saw them could tell that. The girl looked exactly like her mother goddess Iris and the boy had taken from their father. Iris visited them and had explained to the twins of demigods, gods and monsters and the satyr was taking them to the Camp only to be attacked by monsters. The children were not powerful but since they were together their sent made it monsters. Bob explained Percy about all this and continued "when we were running away from these monsters we meet Miss Chase who helped us to get rid of them. We had little money left and all three of us were hungry so she offered us her help. When we were leaving a fresh set of monsters attacked us. Some demigods who had joined hands with Titan forces had also tagged along. Some of them recognized Miss Chase and the blamed her for their defeat, they wanted revenge and attacked us all at once." When he said this Percy's was boiling with anger but he let the half goat to continue. "We ran away from there and Miss Chase suggested getting to your house and planning the next course of action there. But before we could get to you the monsters and Titan supporters caught up with us. That is when we use the last drachma to call you. I guess lady Iris helped us a bit there the rainbow we created was not a good one and these two have not yet learnt to use their powers." Even in his anger Percy had to ask "their power?" the satyr answer "yes, their power they are children of goddess Iris." "Ho" that was all Percy said in return. "The rest you know."The satyr said and then sat silently. The twins were exhausted and drifted off to sleep at the very beginning of the conversation.

The car was racing at its top speed which was way above the speed limits. The mortal police had not yet disturbed them; Percy knew that the goddess was helping in there. He was a bit angry, he had convinced himself that with the war over there will be no fight between the demigods but knowing that some demigods where still supporting Titans did not help Percy's temper. This was not the first time that the demigods in support of Titans had attacked the once who had defended Olympus in the war. Only a few days back Travis and Katie were attacked when they were on a date. Before that Clarisse and Chris were attacked when they went to visit Clarisse's mother. Even others were attacked. Percy was now unhappy that these half bloods could not be made to join Camp and some serious measures had to be taken. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see a hell hound blocking the road until Bob yelled "Percy watch out." It was too late for any stunts like applying brakes and the car collided with the hound.

**Chapter 13**

Percy was desperate; he wanted everyone inside the car safe. To his surprise when the car collided with the hound the crack for which Percy had waited never came. The car was itself catastrophe but none inside the car were hurt this surprised not just Percy but all of them. Annabeth had woken up after the crash so were the twins. They immediately put themselves out of the car. They both looked in the direction of the hound which was crumbling to dust. Annabeth had a quizzed look on her face but Percy understood that it was the celestial bronze which Tyson had added while repairing the car for Paul after Blackjack had put a dent to it. They were all relived that they were safe but that was only shattered as they saw hundreds of monster running towards them.

Percy immediately turned towards the satyr "Bob take these two and head to the Camp now. Inform Chiron of what is coming and ask him to send help." He then turned to his love "go with them and keep them safe. I will hold the monsters." Annabeth became red with anger she said "No, the last time I left you I almost lost you. I will stay and fight by your side no matter what. No Percy don't look at me like that I am not leaving. You are not getting rid of me seaweed brain." Percy had no choice; he motioned for everyone to bolt in the direction of the Camp.

Thalia and the rest of the hunters had a pleasant time flying. They had boarded the plane in Seattle and had just landed in New York and now they had to get to Camp half blood. They decided that they will wait for their mistress lady Artemis to arrive she had instructed them to wait for her. Most of the hunters were not happy to go to the Camp. They did not have anything against the Camp; it was only problem for them that it was filled with boys and children of a certain love goddess. The hunters new they need some serious rest so the complaining was kept to minimum. Then they saw a flash of light and the goddess of hunt was standing before them. Most noticed that the goddess still looked a bit distracted. On her orders they started to walk towards the bus which had come from Camp itself for the logo Delphi's strawberry was present. Once all the hunters were boarded and comfortable they started their journey towards the Camp.

Percy could feel that the monsters were catching up. He was not one of the best athletes. He was trailing behind and to keep him company Annabeth was running slower than she was capable of. The twins and Bob were well ahead that was the only relief they had. Percy looked side ways to his right where Annabeth was running, they exchanged a meaningful look. They had been together and fought side by side so many times that they knew each other too well and both had the knowledge that Percy could not keep the running for long. People would say that with Percy being the best fighter it would be easy to be fighting alongside him. That was a load of Minotaur dung. Percy was so unpredictable that fight alongside him took more than just skill and practice, no one but Annabeth was a master of the subject. They both decided that it was turn the monsters to dust time.

They turned around and took a fighting stance. The monsters that had faced the duo before froze in their track. By seeing this all others stopped as well. Percy assessed the army of his enemy; there were at least hundred monsters of different kind and ten demigods in total. A tall guy with blonde hair and muscular features holding a sword of about four feet made up of bronze stood before them and spoke "finally decided to surrender hero." Percy just snorted at this. The tall guy unmistakably who was the leader continued "too bad Jackson anyways you and your girlfriend are to die."

Percy who was standing tall spoke with his most convincing tone "really dude do you think that by having somewhere around hundred monsters and a few demigods you are going to kill me. That would be something to watch. The Titans are defeated people and they are not returning any time soon. The gods are claiming all their children, come on guys, why do you want to continue with your foolishness. There are cabins for all minor gods now. Camp is a good place to be. Put down your weapons and you are always welcome to the Camp." To this the leader of the group just answered with a command to attack and the monster and the demigods charged at Percy and Annabeth. First to reach them were the monsters. The very moment they came into the range of Percy's or Annabeth's weapon they were reunited with their friends in Tartarus. Percy was knocking down the demigods, he did not kill them. The fight was going on and more and more of the enemies were getting defeated. A monster was successful in distracting the daughter of Athena and one of the enemy demigods took this chance to cut a wide gash in Annabeth's left arm. This angered Percy, with one swift motion he killed the monster responsible and sent the demigod rolling on the ground.

The victory was near Percy thought but that very instance a fresh wave of monster came. More and more monsters were engaging the two heroes. Annabeth was getting covered with wounds and soon she would collapse of exhaustion. Percy immediately made the mini hurricane of his and with that he started to attack the monsters. This provided Annabeth to rest for some time. Percy had done mist traveling many times but his success was with transporting only himself, he had not tried to take another person along. The major problem was that it was a dry day and there was no much water in the air so mist travel was out of question. Percy was slowly getting tired. Last night something had happened and it had weakened him greatly so keeping up the hurricane which he had increased in size for a long time was not possible. He had to allow Annabeth to resume fight.

Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair which magically hid his true for from others when wish for it. It had been a decent day, some new Campers had arrived and he had instructed the demigods in archery. For some reason Chiron was feeling very anxious. He did not understand why but his instincts told him that something was going to happen and that it was not something good. As he sat in the porch he could see a satyr and two demigods running towards the big house. All three were out of their breaths as they reached the steps of the big house and the demigods understandable passed out due to exhaustion. The satyr's expression was enough to tell Chiron that some was terribly wrong. After gaining some steadiness and catching his breath he told the centaur of what had transpired. Immediately a fighting force of demigods were summoned the passed out demigod twins transferred to the infirmary and the literally ran for Percy and Annabeth's aid.

Percy was getting too tired to continue fighting he would drop any moment now but he could not do that his girlfriend was in danger she was injured and fighting in her complete form was not possible for her, they were getting overwhelmed. For the first time an opponent was able to stab Percy straight at his heart, a natural thing to do when such an attack is made is to move to your right but in this case he could not do so because Annabeth was leaning on his back. All hope seamed as to drain out of Percy but when a monster lunged at him. It froze in mid attack; Percy could see a silver arrow sprouting through the monsters chest and then came the sound of the hunting horn.

**Chapter 14**

The hunters were having a good time as they were traveling towards the Camp. They were now on the very road which led to half blood Camp. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and stood in front of them was the goddess of hunt herself. She looked really disturbed and I lot of anger. Before anyone could say or do anything the goddess spoke "hunters we have to hurry, a mile from here Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase are fighting for their life against a huge force of monsters and some demigods who still seem to hold grudge on their defeat. With that the goddess made the bus go even faster. Within no time they were at the battle scene. The door was opened and Thalia was the first one out. She raised her bow notched an arrow at the monster which was about to pounce on Percy. The arrow went straight through the monster's heart and it disintegrated into dust. The hunters were all out of the bus and blowing the horn on their mistress's command they started to send arrows after other at the monsters and enemy demigods alike. If you did not know better you would have said it was raining arrows. This new attack was not suspected or anticipated by the attackers and this put the monsters into panic. But the leader successfully regrouped his army and directed a part of the attack at the hunters and forced them to switch to close range weapons in which the hunters lacked dearly. Artemis who saw that Percy was getting tired immediately sent a message to her father to make it rain. Zeus who had no idea as to what was happening obliged because he had a soft spot of his daughter. The rain gave Percy with new strength he attacked with new fire. He created the mini hurricane and started to take out every monster in his path. This was not something the enemy was expecting and panic overwhelmed and they started to lose. Soon enough the enemy lines began to thin. The son of Hecate who was the leader took matter into his own hands he charged towards Percy and sent many magically enhanced blows towards Percy. Needless to say none affected him. Percy dropped the hurricane the rain had stopped the hunters were now once again had switched to their bows.

Percy engaged Steve son of Hecate in one to one battle and in no time the Titan supporter was in bruises and cuts all over his body. Annabeth had just taken care of some of the final monsters and was fighting another demigod. Percy could not let his concentration be directed elsewhere so he took on this opponent. He tried to reason with his opponent "look around you, your army is no more. Don't you think it is high time that you dropped your weapon and surrender." To this the demigods answer was a loud never and he back up a few paces and then took out a revolver out of his pocket he pointed it in Percy's direction. Percy could only feel sad for this last effort of the demigod whose name he did not know. Percy said as calmly as he could "dude it is of no use a bullet from that thing cannot hurt me. Please surrender and end this madness." For this came as cool a reply "yes, I will end this." He slowly went for the trigger; suddenly Percy had a bad feeling about this. The guy pulled the trigger but just before doing so he slightly changed the direction he was pointing. At that very moment a silver arrow went straight through his head. The sound of the gun shot was enough to freeze Percy. He turned around and ran with his full speed yelling "Annabeth" who was falling slowly to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound. Percy held her in his arms. He was in shock and filled with worry."Annabeth, Annabeth" he called her name, he looked up and found the goddess of the moon who had a sad expression on her face "Please do something" he begged her but he knew that there was nothing she could do. Thalia was completely in shock and could not move. The heroes from the Camp, who had just arrived, witnessed what had happened and were all in shock.

"Percy" Annabeth's voice was very low as she tried to get her seaweed brain's attention. She knew that she did not have much time. The bullet had hit her heart and it was poisoned. No magic could save her, not even the Golden Fleece had the magic to heal her. She once again called Percy but he was too busy trying to have the others help that Annabeth at last resolved to call him by his nickname she had given him. Amidst all the pain she was feeling she pulled the strength and with all her energy called "seaweed brain" this got Percy's attention. "Don't worry wise girl we will have you cured in no time just stay strong and stay with me." Percy's eyes were now filled with tears, he knew that there was no hope Annabeth was dying. "Promise me Percy" Annabeth was still in pain she could feel the loss of blood, she could feel the poison spread through her body and her vision was getting blur. "Anything wise, girl anything" that was all Percy could manage, he had to keep strong he told himself. Annabeth now was using the last of her energy. "Promise me not to waste over me." "Annabeth!" that was all Percy could say. "Annabeth, I love you, I love my wise girl. Please don't say such a thing." Annabeth tried to smile but the physical pain was nothing when compared to the pain she was feeling. When Thalia had told her that Percy was visited by the goddess of love herself Annabeth knew that their love story was to be a tragedy. "You promised seaweed brain, I want you to keep that promise." She coughed blood; Percy tried relieve her of her pain but could not find a way to do so. He just said with still in tears "I love you wise girl." This time Annabeth smiled "I love you seaweed brain." With that she went limp; the live in her was no more. Everyone who was shocked was now struck with grief. Percy cried out "Annabeth, Annabeth" he shook her hoping she would just get up and say boo and call him a seaweed brain for thinking she would give him up so easily. Grief was now getting a deeper hold of Percy. He had been badly wounded when fighting the Minotaur, he had felt pain when he had lifted the sky, had felt pain when lava was poured on him and he had felt like getting dissolved and losing his identity in the Styx, but each time there was his wise girl to bring him back. She was always there to guide him physically or as an illusion but she was always there. Today as he was feeling the pain of grief there was no wise girl to comfort him there he was completely defeated. The pain was unbearable, he wanted to die he did not want to live in the world where there was no wise girl to laugh at his stupidity, to feel proud of his bravery and to care for him when he was ill. The one who loved him and he loved back was no more. Slowly Percy's vision started blurred and he collapsed still holding Annabeth in his arms.

**Chapter 15**

Poseidon sat on his throne in his underwater palace. All the water inside had been made to go out and the room was filled with air to the benefit of others who had come there. It had been two weeks after the fight near half blood hill. Annabeth Chase was dead. Percy Jackson who had blacked out was in coma. No matter what the gods and healers did, Percy won't wake up. Those who were concerned about Percy had gathered at Poseidon's palace to discuss the matter. Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Artemis, Iris and to everyone's surprise Hades and Dionysus were present.

Apollo spoke "well everyone knows why we are here. No matter what we have done we had fail epically in restoring Percy back to health. He still internally is mourning over the girl's death. He sees it as his own fault that she is dead…" Artemis winced. "…So as long as he holds the attitude he cannot be cured. We had to make him let go of her and start anew." All the gods who were sitting nodded their heads. They all knew that Percy had to let go and start his life fresh that was only way he could survive but one of them still felt guilty because what she did back then in the night made him tired for the all day thus making unable to fight at 100% of his capacity. Hestia who usually was silent now spoke and every single god turned their attention to her words. "It is obvious that Percy should let go of Annabeth and move on, but he by himself will not do that. My suggestion is that we help him that direction." Poseidon was the first to respond "what do you mean Hestia?" Hestia continued "if we can make him forget Annabeth then he will be able to cope with his shock and then soon return to his normal." It was Artemis who objected to this "that will be very cruel to do so to him. He loved her and I don't think he will forget her. The moment he sees the Camp and other of his friends around him he will remember her and be back to the coma stage he is in now or worse he might even die." To this Hades answered "he does not need to wake up to his friends." "What!" all the other gods yelled turning to him. Hades shifted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable with others looking at him. He had to speak but a bright light stopped him and every one of the gods except for Hestia reached for their weapons.

When the light went down standing in front of them was a woman who had long black silky hair. She was beautiful beyond measures. She had light brown eyes which had a motherly edge. She was wearing a white Greek dress which and had a golden crown on her head. Poseidon was the first to recover and asked "Mother. Why you are here?" the woman smiled down like a mother would do when she had found her child do something behind her back. "My, my, my, is that a way to greet your own mother and grandmother? By branding your weapons? And what kind of question is that Poseidon, Hum? Is a woman not allowed to visit her children and grandchildren?" Poseidon was a bit angry now but it was Hades who responded "you have not visited us in eons and today all of a sudden you seem to have found a lot of love for your children and grandchildren. I doubt that. You are here for some gain, some business of your own." The woman who had been smiling till now was red in rage. "Hades, having grudges is not good for you son. I think your own son has told you that." Whatever it was Hades did not respond. She turned now to face everyone and spoke "When was the last time any of you just thought about me? I am her because I want to help you in the matter of my grandson Perseus." Poseidon eyed her suspiciously, so did the rest. "Why are you so interested in my son?" Poseidon asked. The Titan smiled as she answered "he is an adorable child."

Before she could continue Artemis spoke "you have met him!" it was not a question, it was a statement full of surprise. The Titan nodded still smiling. "Of course I have. Just few hours after his birth" Poseidon paled but the mother of gods just went on "I even gave him his first meal." All the gods who were present were horror struck. "You" was all Poseidon could utter. "Yes son. Me. I let him suckle from me." All the gods were still in shock. Rhea continued "I did not get to nurse any of my own children. When I saw little Perseus my heart could not just stop so I did the natural thing. Oh children he is so much like your father." This brought Poseidon out of his trance he yelled in top of his voice "my son is nothing like our father. My son is hero. He is the greatest hero of all. He is a kind hearted and loyal man." His mother continued to talk like Poseidon had not talked at all, much less yelled. "There is a way to revive him and it is simple one at that. All you have to do is erase his memory and then place him amongst the Romans". "There is no way that is going to happen" Poseidon boomed as he and many others stood up from their thrones now glaring at the Titan Queen.

Rhea just looked at her son for a while "son, don't deny this. He is as much a Roman as he is a Greek." "That is not possible" all the others except for Poseidon yelled in unison. Rhea just kept on smiling "it is possible. You see the mortals with whom you have a child with imagine you in one of your form. But when it came to Sally Jackson she wanted to have the complete sea god. A god is complete when he or she is both in his or hers Roman and Greek form. Poseidon was both Poseidon and Neptune when he conceived Perseus and that makes the hero both Greek and Roman." Realization had donned on all of them. They had many a times had Percy using some Latin expressions, and Chiron once praised Percy's Latin when he still was still working undercover as Mr. Brunner. They had not given it much thought. "What does that lead to?" some asked. Rhea spoke "it is easy enough. Erase his memory and send him to Roman Camp. They will not know what hit them." With that Rhea disappeared in flash of gold.

All the gods who were present there in the sea gods palace where now worried. The new information that Percy was also Roman was hard to digest they all silently sat there trying to decide their next course of action. After some arguments and discussions they arrived at their decision.

**Chapter 16**

San Francisco

The monster was hungry. It growled and flashed its teeth, it wanted its meal. But the teenager who was the meal of the hellhound was holding a sword. The creature of the underworld knew about the sword. A sword made up of celestial bronze could kill it. The hound was hungry; it wanted to taste the demigod's blood. It circled the half blood or tried to do so but failed because the demigod copied its motion. Slow breeze was blowing. The air was cold; the breeze carried the scent of the hero toward the hound. Anybody can say as to what will happen now. The hound would pounce on the hero. Wrong! The hound did not pounce instead it was filled with terror for it recognized the scent. It was the scent of the sea. The first instinct for the monster was to run, save its own life. But it reminded itself of the deeds of this hero. The half blood had killed the hell hound's entire pack. The beast wanted revenge. Its muscles tensed and it pounced on the hero only to meet his blade and to get disintegrated into dust.

The hero sighed he looked up the moon which was moving slowly going down towards the west ready to sink in the distant sea. What an intriguing ball in the sky! The boy with sea green eyes and messy long black hair with some streak of grey thought. It had been ten days since he woke up attacked by a wolf. He had fought it but did not feel like using all his strength. He had believed that it was a wild beast and did not to hurt it. But to the boys surprise it spoke well it spoke in his mind.

What surprised him even more was that he did not feel panic. He had interrogated the wolf who introduced herself as Lupa. She told him that Roman gods were real and alive and he was one of their sons. She also told him about the Camp for demigods and that he had to make it their on his own. He still could hear her words even now "demigod, normally my pups come at a very small age so they are tested here and then I take them to Camp on my back. But you are older so you will have to find your own way to the Camp." Then she gave him two hints; first was to follow the moon and the second was to reach the foot of despair.

At the time the hero had not known his own name but after two days a monster had called him Perseus Jackson so he came to believe that his name was Percy Jackson. He followed west for that is the direction the moon travels. Despair now where could that be? He had wandered for three days and many monsters had attacked him. The only reason he survived was that he had this unique pen sword thing called riptide with which he could kill monsters. Just a day ago a guy having blonde hair mischievous smile and blue eyes had met him. He looked like a delivery man but not the one whom you trust. Percy had immediately recognized him as a god and the god of thieves and messengers at that. He bought Percy a good size meal at a small hotel and introduced himself as Mercury. He also told him that they have been great friends and he was there to help him. Mercury gave him that despair was at the place where the sky and earth meet. "That is very helpful" Percy had told him sarcastically. To which the god had only laughed. He then delivered Percy some fabulous gifts. He gave him a cross bow which was made of silver, he told him that it was a gift to him by Diana the goddess of moon and hunt, '_this never runs out of arrows_.' Then he gave him a small canteen '_this is a gift from Vesta and Bacchus it will never run out of nectar. But make sure not to drink too much_.' Then he brought out a guitar '_this is from me and Apollo, it will help you to cam yourself down and also as a source of entertainment. Last but not the least_' he said taking out a trident. Percy's mouth was wide open at the site of it. When he held it he could feel power. Mercury was watching him closely and with a smile he said '_its name is tornado it is forged by Vulcan it is blessed by Pluto, Iris and it was done at the request of your father Neptune from whom bulk of the powers of the trident comes. And to keep them all with you they turn into a single bracelet and it can fit on your arm_.' With that he had left in bright flashes of light.

Percy had traveled a long distance on foot. He had to go in the direction of the moon so he had slept during the day and had walked during the night. He had just killed a hell hound. Percy did not know as to how he knew the names and some random things but not his past. The wolf had promised him that once he gets to the Camp eventually his memory shall return. Though he had his suspicions he convinced himself that was his best lead. It was now five thirty in the morning of December. The winter solstices, yes the day when the gods have their meeting. Percy had got to San Francisco hours ago and he saw the mountain mount tam. Despair was the first word which came to his mind. Now he knew where he had to go. A smile crept on his face, he had made it. He silently thanked the gods. The thing he had to do next was to find the foot of this mountain and to get to this Camp where he will get his memories back.

It was now six in the morning the indications of sun rise was showing in the sky ((assume that the sun rises at 6:30, I know it is wrong but I live near the tropic of cancer)). He used all his speed, he was tired but he kept on moving. He reached the free way near the mountain. It was holiday season and early morning so the traffic was less. His instincts told him to cross the highway so he did. He walked into the forest in front of him and went deeper. He could see a distant building when he got closer he could tell that it was a wall. He marched up to it. There was a large door. Percy was exhausted from his long travel he knocked at the door twice and the promptly passed out then and there.

**Chapter 17**

Alicia Jones was way too tired it was early in the morning. Her cohort was punished for sleepingduring Camp activities. Some of the sons of Mercury found fun in adding sleeping pills to others food. This had cause entire cohort three to fall asleep the whole day. Lupa punished the cohort by having them do all the cleaning activity. The worst hit was Alicia for she had to guard the door all night and then next morning does all the regular activities.

The only relief was that today was last of such days. Alicia had to employ all the measures she knew to keep herself awake to guard. Now all know that the door needed guarding because the Camp didn't have magical protection against monsters, why wouldn't they just set one she thought. But ever since the Titan war they kept guard so as the demigods who were in support of the Titans could not come and attack. The natural effect of being a daughter of Venus added to Alicia's problem. She had a good idea as to what sleeping on duty could do to her. So she tried to keep herself awake. But the god of sleep was not so sympathetic towards her for she slowly drifted into sleep.

The daughter of beauty found herself on a beach she could not recognize because before she was able to take in her surroundings her attention was on the fight taking place in front of her. There was a boy of about twelve years of age. He was wearing a bright orange t shirt, his messy black hair only added to his good looks. The boy was fighting a man whom Alicia recognized as Mars. Within minutes of fight Mars was on the ground in pain-fury being pointed at by the boy's sword with golden blood pouring out of his heel.

The scene changed.

Lady Diana was there; she was holding something very heavy and was barely managing to hold on. The same boy but now a bit older was talking to her. They seemed to be in disagreement. After some talking the goddess looked like she was considering what he told her. Then the boy took hold of whatever the goddess was holding before. Alicia was convinced that this boy was nuts if a goddess can't manage a kid has no chance. But to her very surprise the boy held his own ground. Thirty seconds had passed and Lady Diana pushed someone towards the boy. At the last instant the boy let go of the weight and had the person to hold the weight. Alicia understood that moment that the boy had held the sky. The scene shifted and now she was in some forge. He scanned the room only to find that it was full of monster which had dog like faces and had hands which looked like fins. She saw that the boy was standing on a platform holding a sword. The sword was unlike any she had seen till date.

The metal was not gold but looked like bronze. Before she could give much thought the dog faced monsters started throwing red hot lava aiming the boy. Alicia felt her own skin burn and a sudden worry for the boy's health rose in her, but what happened next was not what she could comprehend neither expect. Blue green aura surrounded the boy and water came out from him as sweat comes out of one body except in bigger quantity. The water made contact with the lava and an explosion followed. Alicia was horror struck 'the boy is dead' she told herself 'there is nothing anyone could do.' But the scene changed and there stood the boy. The place was dark so the leader of cohort three could not see far away but then a powerful looking man who could only be a Titan attacked the boy. Suddenly water came from a nearby river and pulled both the boy and the Titan into the river and after some seconds they both emerged from water. The Titan looked completely lost. The hero was covered in wounds but then the Titan touched his forehead and he was healed.

Alicia was completely confused. First of all how did he survive the blast, second where was he and why did the Titan look confused. The answer to the first was a mystery to her but the answer to the second came to her. They were in the underworld and the river into which they fell was river Lethe. The scene now took her to another place. There was a guy with golden armor and was radiating a lot of harsh light making it difficult to look at him. She looked the other direction to see the boy now much older much more handsome but what made the daughter of love to hold her breath and her heart to skip a beat were the eyes, the beautiful green eyes. As she was trying to regain control of herself the two started a battle. The Titan was using his abilities and the boy who now could be called a man was giving him a hard time. The Titan sent a blast of energy and threw the boy feats away in a building but the boy just got up as if nothing happened and he created a mini hurricane around him and the Titan got tangled in the hurricane. When the scene faded she was in a room she did not recognize but there was a woman who was busy applying makeup. Alicia knew immediately who the woman was. "Good morning Milady" she said bowing to the lady. The lady looked at her and smiled "my dear daughter Alicia. You can call me mom honey we don't want Perseus to be angry now do we." Alicia was a bit puzzled "Perseus?" she asked. "The one you saw in your dream. Ohhhh he is so handsome." Venus cooed. Alicia blushed for a reason she could not find. Then Venus turned serious "child Perseus is coming to your Camp. He has faced a lot in his short life. But also he has lost a lot which is important to him. Just a few days ago he lost someone which caused a great amount of pain to him. So the gods as generous we are, in order to help him cope with it, have erased his memory."

Alicia looked shocked but the goddess paid no heed "my child come what may, do not fall in love with him. He will not return it. But help him every way you can." Alicia wanted to ask her mother why? But she disappeared and Alicia woke up from her dream only to hear the knock on the door.

**Chapter 18**

Welcome

The Romans were waiting impatiently for the boy to wake up. It was now the third day after he was found unconscious on their door steps. The boy was tied to the wall of the dungeon, a place where they kept their prisoners and interrogated them. Lupa was away finding demigods for her to train or as some put it eat. Jason had temporarily returned from his mission and had ordered for having the boy be put in the dungeon. Special guarded was kept to make sure that the moment he woke up the leaders can interrogate him.

"Is the kid up Alicia?" Jason inquired as he and others in the form of cohort leaders accompanied by their second in command entered the room. "Not yet sir" she promptly answered. At that very moment the boy stirred or tried to do so and got up. Before anybody could say a thing he spoke "it is not a good sport to wake up bound." For the first all of them could see his eyes they were sea green and this caused the girls to skip one beat of heart. He was handsome beyond measures which could rival with the gods. Jason made a hand gesture toward Reyna. She had recovered from the effect that the boy's eyes had on her and she took out her dagger and held it to his throat and she spoke in a commanding and threatening voice "who are you? And why are you here?" the boy did not even look remotely effected. "As to who I am my name is Perseus Jackson and you can call me Percy. As for your second question: as to why am I here." He turned his head as much as he could with all the binds and the knife at his throat "I believe that you are in better position to answer." Jason was pissed off by the attitude of this guy. "Don't you know how to respect someone who is your superior?" Percy's reply was immediate "ah, I did not know you were a superior. Looking at him up to down, he added: You don't look anywhere close to one." Before Jason could do something the other well except for Alicia yelled in unison "do you know to whom you are speaking to. He is Jason Grace son of Jupiter slayer of Trojan sea monster, defeater of Krios, destroyer to Saturn's throne." Before the demigods could say more about their leader Percy yawned loudly. "Yes, yes whatever more he is. Threatening someone who is bound seems to be the most heroic thing he has done yet." Jason was read with rage "hold your tongue kid." Percy started to laugh "Kid! Really, by the looks of it I am much older than you, boy. It is you who will show respect. Do not try to bully over me Grace it will not end well for kiddo."

There was a new color in Percy's eyes. Alicia recognized it as the color it had turned when this hero had fought the Titan of light. She had seen the way Perseus had faced those Titans, if it went for a fight Jason would be having the fight of his life. But the daughter of Venus had those feminine instincts which told her not to tell it out loud. Jason had taken out his golden sword and wanted to behead Percy when a deep growl stopped him.

Everyone turned around and bowed to Lupa. Lupa left out a wolfish laugh and spoke "Perseus

Jackson captured and bound by my pups. Lady Diana was so confident in your abilities, I wonder of what she was confident about." Percy smiled at Lupa like they were old friends and said "well I have to admit that your Campers are capable of binding an already knocked out guy for some time. But are they capable of keeping me so for long? I seriously doubt that." With that Percy just came clean of his confinement. All in that room where so caught up in his word that they did not see his hand getting converted to water and getting themselves free from the chains. They all took out their weapons and wanted attack Percy they did not know how he manage to get himself out they were convinced that this was a son of Mercury, but Lupa stopped them. And then she spoke "well well, Perseus Jackson you do show a lot of potential. Your test will be in an hour get ready for it… at least it's true that you're not the type to respect or fear immortals." Jason was soon to object "Lupa for all we know he could be a spy. We should kill him not give him a test." The wolf looked at Jason for a long time. A secret conversation seemed to take place between them. Then Lupa spoke "Do you think Lady Diana could send me a male spy...? You have a message from Lady Juno, she wants you to be ready for your mission in half an hour. You will not be witnessing Perseus Jackson's test." Jason did not protest nobody did they all knew better than to say anything against. Lupa turned towards Alicia and spoke "child you shall wait her along with him and then at the end of the hour show him to the coliseum. Rests of you inform your cohorts to get to the place and settle down. Reyna you will go and inform the cohort three as their leader will be here. With that she walked off without a back ward glace.

"See you around I guess, and I hope you have good healers and a big insurance for your pups." Percy murmured smiling. No one heard it but Lupa and Alicia. Jason turned and looked at Percy with hatred clear in his eyes. Those eyes told you that you are lucky. He went away, so did the rest, all gave him evil glares. Perseus gave them his trade mark smile. When all were out and only living soul in there where Alicia and Perseus. Alicia extended her arm for a hand shake and Percy took it. "My name is Alicia, daughter of Venus" she said.

**Chapter 19**

"Is it true that you don't remember your past?" Alicia asked. Her tone was that of concern. Percy for some reason felt compelled to answer her "yes, it is true that I do not, wait! How do you know that I don't remember my past?" Percy was truly puzzled because at no point of conversation with the people he met after waking had he raised the issue of his memory. Alicia was a bit surprised that he just broke the magic of her charm speak but decided to relax the point and told him of the dream she had leaving the point of her mother's visit.

"So, where am I? What is this place?" Percy questioned the leader of third cohort. Alicia answered "this place is the Camp. We refer it to as SPQR. The meaning will be conveyed later only if you survive the test. Percy tensed "honestly do I have to write a test? It sounds horrible. Alicia was confused first but then caught what he meant and burst out laughing. "no, no" she said still laughing "you don't have to write anything you only will have to fight differ people to prove that you are worthy of cohorts." "Cohorts?" Percy quizzed. Alicia gave a small smile and then began "the Camp has five cohorts. The fifth cohort is where the weakest of the Camp go. That too only if they manage to hold on their own against the second in command of the cohort. If you defeat him you get an opportunity to fight the leader of the cohort, on defeat you become his second in command if he wishes so. But if you win then you fight a member of fourth cohort. If you fail you will be in fifth cohort but on victory you will be against the second in command of cohort fourth. If you fare you get to fight the leader of cohort four. Your endeavor will tell if you are to stay with them or you get to fight with my cohort that is the third one. My second in command died a few days ago. So you will get to fight me if you defeat one of my cohort members of my choosing." Before she could say more Percy interrupted her "sorry to hear that your friend died." "It is OK Percy, we were not that close." She said and continued "if you get through me, which I doubt, you will be made the leader of third cohort and I will be made your subordinate. Don't get your hopes up Jackson I am a tough opponent." She had such a smile that would have made any guy well you get the idea. But she was disappointed to see that having no effect on the hero. She was constantly moving her body in such ways and used her voice so that would have made many boys to forget what they were about and keep staring at her but none of them seem to have any influence on our Percy.

The more she tried to get Percy's attention to her physique she herself was getting lost in Percy's eyes. Those sea green eyes were like a drug to her and she wanted to drown in that sea. She was so lost that Percy had to put his arms one of her shoulders and brought her back to reality. Percy did not realize that he still had his arm on her shoulder and spoke "hey did you hear me. I was asking you that if I defeat you don't I get to fight someone up the order?" Alicia blinked no guy in the world had been able make her get lost in thought so she brought herself back from her day dream and caught the last line understanding his question she answer "only if the once higher up the order want to fight you they do it. In your case if you should make it they will want to fight you." Then she realized that Percy's arm was still on her shoulder and she blushed. The great hero Percy was did not notice this after putting his hands into his pockets. So how much time remains for this test and where will it be conducted. Alicia checked her watch and knew that there was only half an hour for such a thing. She was in full armor looking down at it she realized "ho, I am really sorry Percy." She said. "You are to have a weapon, and also armor. Come let us go into the next room there should be some in your size." She took Percy by his arm and dragged him to another room. Percy refused to put on any armor. He gave various reasons like they were too heavy, did not feel right and some silly reason like they look girly. After some persuasion Alicia was convinced that her charmspeaks had no effect on the hero. This could happen only if they were subjected to charmspeak of greater intensity. They tried many weapon or say as many as options allowed them but Percy was not satisfied even remotely and did not choose any weapon. Alicia checked her watch to find that there was only ten minutes left for the test. "Percy" she said "you have only ten minutes you have to choose a weapon." Percy just did not seem to care. "Let us go. I don't think I need any weapons. Let us get this test over with." Alicia was stunned by his attitude but she recovered quickly. She said now in a bit of hurry "OK, I will escort you to the new coliseum. But it is required for me to blind fold you as I lead you there." With that she took out a pink cloth and blind folded Percy. "Before we leave a fair warning, here at Camp we respect ranks. You are at the bottom right now so show no disrespect." She said. "Your wish is my command, madam." Percy gave a small bow. Alicia giggled and taking Percy by his arm leads him out of there.

After walking for some time Percy could hear the roar of a crowd. Percy's head was spinning the designer perfume on the cloth made him uncomfortable. But he kept that to himself and walked in the direction Alicia was leading. The noise of the crowd was getting louder and Percy could hear the voice of the wolf Lupa addressing them "we have a new Camper who will be tested today." There was roar of cheers for this. Percy knew that now he was standing in the middle of some stadium. "Good luck" Alicia said and even in the noise he could say she was leaving. Percy slowly removed the blind fold. Harsh light met his eyes. It took him a while to adjust to the sun light. It was eleven hours on December 25th.

Lupa voices reached everyone. "Perseus Jackson will be fighting Daniel Stain son of Janus from cohort five." There was a cheer from the crowd. When it died down Lupa looked at Perseus and asked "anything you want to ask?" it was more like any last words. Percy just smiled and at top of his voice yelled "Merry Christmas." The crowd did not know it should laugh or to do anything so it was silent. Alicia was now standing near Reyna whispered to her "this guy is made up of some real stuff." Percy looked around the coliseum and just admired the architecture. The way it was designed it was a replica of the coliseum in Rome and was as large. But was occupied by somewhere around a hundred and fifty teenagers, some young and some older. Percy looked in front of him and saw a well built guy with full body armor with a spear in his right hand and a Roman shield in his left hand. The armor was of gold and it glittered in the sun. Percy gave him a broad smile. Lupa howled signaling the beginning of the fight. Some yelled "kid don't you have a weapon?" some others asked "why is he not in armor?" the guy name Daniel charged at Percy with his spear aiming at his heart. Percy waited till the last moment and move to his left. The attacker had thought that Percy would move to his right since it is a natural reaction, this made the attacker lose his balance and he stumble Percy took the opportunity by kicking him hard on his head with his left leg the one which is not as strong as his right but was enough to knock out the guy. The crowd was surprised to see someone get rid of their opponent in such a fast time that there was pin drop silence. Lupa broke the silence and spoke "well done Jackson, now you shall face Shane fields' son of mercury the leader of fifth cohort. Shane came into the middle and the on Lupa's mark attacked Percy. Percy simply kept dogging and stepping away from the attacks. The crowd started to boo and some even called Percy a coward, no matter what Percy kept his game. Shane lost his concentration and made a wild slash which was exactly Percy was waiting for. He ducked down and then grabbed hold of Shane sword arm yanked the sword out of his hands and the used the butt of it to hammer at Shane's head which sent him to the ground face first and was unconscious in that very moment. Two people came in and took him on a stretcher. Percy looked into the crowd which was a bit unhappy to see two of their warriors to be defeated by a person who had no weapon in his hands. Percy put the sword along with it owner and then he met Alicia's eyes and grinned making her blush crimson. Percy missed Lupa's announcement so he could not tell who this was but could easily say that this girl was some chick from fourth cohort. She was holding a knife. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was definitely a daughter of Ceres, even though her features were not trade mark once. She charged at Percy who now feeling was bored due to lack of challenge, with great ease caught hold of her arm in which she had the knife and twisted it. She did not have time for self defense before she could register the pain a neat blow at her sent her unconscious.

This was the third opponent Percy had taken down without using any weapon. The leader of cohort four came forward. Mark son of Apollo took out his bow and started to fire arrows after arrows at Percy who had a hard time escaping them.

He had to jump, duck skip and do all the stunts he could manage to keep him from being hit by the arrows. The Campers were now cheering they could smell victory. Percy needed to something he just moved to his right and just avoided being hit. He remembered the gift he received from the goddess of hunt, he willed for the cross bow to come to him and it immediately materialized in his hand. Everyone gasped they had not anticipated a cross bow appearing out of thin air. Percy shot the first. Mark was not prepared to be at the receiving end. Percy sent arrows after arrows. The cross bow reloaded itself. Even with it Percy was a terrible shooter. None hit the intended target but were well enough to keep Mark at bay. Both exchanged arrows. None were hit so far, but slowly Percy got hang of the cross bow and he for a change took an accurate shot which cut the string of Mark's bow making it useless for that moment. Percy closed the distance between them. Mark got himself his sword but Percy was already too close for him to make any move. Just like what happened to Shane, Mark found himself losing consciousness. The crowd was now completely in awe as to how this guy could manage without weapons so far except for a cross bow which materialized out of thin air. Alicia who had watched in her dream of how brilliant Percy could be, stopped her cohort mate from going into the arena and she herself bringing out her sword marched towards him already accepting that he will be soon her leader but only praying that he would not kill her.

**Chapter 20**

The moment Alicia walked into the fighting area she charged at Percy. Percy moved out of her way and simply got behind her and pushed. But Alicia was skilled fighter so she recovered quickly and slashed at Percy who had do tough backward bend to avoid from being hit. Percy said "you do have some skills." and then he took out his pen. The moment the crowd saw the pen in his hand it burst out laughing. Alicia also laughed "it is not the time to ask for my number handsome." Percy just smiled "Ah that is sad. But I guess I will settle for this." He uncapped his pen and it grew into the sword it truly is. The crowd was silenced Alicia was surprised. Percy gave her time to recover and let her take the first strike.

Alicia was having a hard time. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to concentrate. She was using every bit of her skills, very energy she had but she was getting distracted. The guy she was fight was beyond words handsome and every minute she was getting drawn to him. It was not helping that Perseus was toying with her. He was only defending himself from her strikes but was not retaliating. What she could do? The daughter of Venus knew that the crowd which was cheering her was under a false impression that she was causing her opponent to play defensive. Whereas the truth was that Percy could end it at any point he wanted. Alicia got a plan a gift her mother had given her to able to look irresistible to any man she wanted. She quickly prayed to her mother and unleashed her physical beauty. Instead of losing self to the charm Percy just looked like he had seen a monster which was ugly. With swift movement of the sword he disarmed Alicia who was shocked beyond measures. Even when the tip of Percy's sword was at her throat she could not recover. Slowly she came back to the world bowed to the hero and exited the arena.

Reyna and Hazel had been watching Perseus closely and were surprised to see how easily he was facing his opponents. "He is trained Reyna." Hazel told the girl sitting by her side. "No doubt in that. His style is a bit different; it is like he is using many styles combined into one. We can be safe and call him unpredictable. We need to bring him down and there is an easy way to do so." Reyna stated her observations and was now thinking hard and then she turned back and called for Lisa daughter of Trivia. "Lisa when you have to face that Jackson guy I want you to use that terror causing spell of yours and also I want you to use the spell which tells you about your opponent's powers, do you understand?." Lisa nodded but proceeded and asked her superior "you think he will survive till the first cohort." Reyna nodded and Lisa assured her that the job will be done. Hazel could not hide her smile this kid is going down.

The second in command on cohort second did not last ten seconds. Then Roger the leader of cohort second tried to face Perseus only to find his spear to be broken into two. Lisa made her way to the middle. She was confident she readied herself to perform her spells. At that very moment a small voice spoke to her "be warned Lisa Bond, do not use your spells against him. You will end up injured." For a moment Lisa hesitated but orders were orders she had to carryout them so without warning she sent the two spells at Percy. The very instant the spells hit the savior of Olympus Lisa felt thing she could never ever explain in her life and it overwhelmed her. She started to lose her consciousness before she could hit the ground Percy reached her and stopped her fall. Picking her up in bridal style he place her on the stretcher brought for her.

**Chapter 21 **

Everyone was shocked as they watched Lisa not just fail miserable in her attempt, but also end up unconscious for unknown reasons. Hazel and Reyna were the most affected. After all it was their orders she was trying to follow. Hazel stood up and marched towards Percy and started to send her arrows towards him Percy touched his wrist watch and it turned into a shield. The shield was plain and did not have any designs on it. But if you looked closely you could make out that the designs on them were forcefully removed. Percy with the help of his shield was able to keep the arrows from hitting him. No one in the cohort knew of Percy's invulnerability and Perseus wanted to keep it so. He was expecting that Hazel would eventually run out of arrows but the he figured out that she had an unlimited supply of arrows. Percy cursed silently and with accuracy threw his sword like a javelin at Hazel the throw was at such an angle that it forced Hazel to drop her bow. Percy used this opportunity to slam his shield into her and sent her flying. Before she could recover Percy took out his pen and then held his sword at her throat forcing her to surrender.

Reyna knew that she was against someone who was as good as Jason. No she told herself Jason is the best. Her logical side argued with her Jason would have gotten some wounds by now look at him he is unscratched. Jason would have needed to use his lightning but this guy did not use any. She needed a plan, but his fighting style was not something which she had seen before. He was different, much different from any of the once in the cohorts. He did not injure people beyond certain point. He made them surrender, which is the worst form of humiliation. There is honor in death and to surrender is disgrace. To be spared by your opponent now that is a sin on your part. Reyna prayed to her mother "please give me a plan, please help me defeat him". She walked up to Perseus and then they started to fight. Percy was going easy on her she knew the moment she started to spare with him. He was using his sword and Reyna relied on her imperial gold dagger. She had one gift from her mother a necklace which when twisted in particular angle could make her invisible. Percy was still on defensive. Reyna backed two steps and then turned herself invisible.

Every spectator cheered for they knew it was practically impossible to fight an invisible warrior. Percy quickly understood that he had to face an invisible opponent. Percy was genuinely afraid now. The opponent could end up discovering his curse or worse she could end up hitting his weak spot. Percy started to move around not staying at one place for more than a few seconds. He made sure that he did not leave any patterns in his movements so as to make it difficult to figure out his next position. These movements were making it tough for Reyna to land a blow on Perseus. A person drinking water from a bottle in the belches this caught Percy's eye. _"Everybody has water in them"_. He heard a distant memory which he could not place tells him. Percy kept moving but concentrated on water which was closest to him apart from the water in his own body. Soon he sensed Reyna's body which was getting closer to him. He waited he did not know what exactly made her invisible but he waited for her to approach. He sensed the arm which held the knife move towards his neck, at the last second Percy caught hold of her arm and twisted it with all his strength which to say the least was a lot. Reyna cried in pain. Percy used his free arm to hit the place where the girl's head should be, from where the cry he just heard came out. Reyna who was still invisible was now temporarily paralyzed. Slowly Percy checked for any hat on Reyna head; he did not know why he expected something there but then when he got to her neck the necklace came off making her visible again.

**Chapter 22**

Perseus Jackson was made the leader of cohort three. He was to replace Alicia. Alicia did not have any problem in having Percy as her boss. Alicia volunteered herself and was giving Percy a tour of the Camp. "That is the senate house." She said pointing to a Roman building. "In the dungeons of which you where held captive. This is the archery range. You might be wondering why all the places are closed and not for others to view. It is to have total privacy for the cohort currently using them. Here is the dining pavilion. We have our food here." She then led Percy near the stables. The moment Percy entered the stables all the horses and Pegasus started to act up. Each one of them wanted to have up most attention of their Lord. Alicia felt a bit odd for Percy could speak to the horses. Percy saw her and smiled "My father created horses hence I can speak to them. It is more like we can hear each other thoughts." Alicia nodded. Then she led him to the lake. After visiting the lake she showed him the way towards the beach though she did not take him there. Percy wanted to go to the sea but Alicia convinced him otherwise. Then she showed him the various buildings which where the sleeping and resting place for all the cohorts. Each cohort had its own building. She then led him to their building and they entered. All the members of his new cohort were there. They were there to meet their new leader. They did not know of Percy's nature and they were anxious. Percy entered the room and each and every one of them knelt in front of him. Percy felt uncomfortable. He called in a loud voice so each and every one could hear him "guys you need not to kneel in front of me. I don't know how things work in this Camp and how others deal with their friends. When I am the leader, it is that I am like a captain. I will have the responsibilities but I will not stand people who are supposed to be friends to treat me differently. Alicia here tells me that we are ranked third in this Camp. But I want us to be on top and we will be on top. Tomorrow we will have drills of our own to find our weaknesses and strengths and try to help each other to improve. It is important that we don't just end up like foolish soldiers but also have as much fun as we can. Do we all agree?" the whole cohort cheered in unison. After the cheering died down Percy continued "I know that you guys have a lot of questions for me, but as our dear friend Alicia tells me, we have to go for dinner so we can have question and answer session later. Please lead me to the dining area." The cohort already had become his fan. They all marched towards the dining pavilion lead by Alicia closely followed by Percy and the rest.

Artemis walk thought the streets of Olympus. Her father had asked for her presence. The great city was still under construction. The death of Annabeth Chase did not hinder the construction as the designs were already completed by her before her death. If any problem showed itself Athena could manage them. She walked and reached the large doors of the throne room. The doors opened for her and she entered. Sitting on the throne was her father and step mother in their Roman form. Artemis maintained her Greek form and bowing to her father sat on her throne. "Father" she said "you needed to speak with me." Jupiter looked at his daughter. "Artemis you are in your Greek form. Let it be so. Now do you remember of what I told you a few months ago about your oath?" Artemis remembered that day very well it was a day when her father had asked her to drop her oath and marry. She was so angry that she had walked no stomped out of the room. "Yes. I do remember. I am glad that you are dropping that nonsense." Artemis said hopefully that her father had called her to apologize. Jupiter shook his head "who told you of dropping that. You will heed to my words." "Father" Artemis was now in a lot of anger and also in some amount of fear. "Father, I have held true to my oath for centuries I will not give it up." She wanted to say more but her father raised his hand signaling her to stop. And then the king of gods spoke "you will marry, and that is final. You have one week from after the summer solstice. By then you will choose yourself a husband. Should you fail I will be choosing a husband for you myself. I swear on river Styx that whomever you choose as a husband, you will have him. As for your huntresses, your second in command, my daughter Thalia will be made the goddess of maidens and hunt. You will continue to have the moon and the other things you own except of course of the former two. Remember one week from after summer solstice." Artemis knew that there was no use of fighting with her father she was defeated she got up from her throne and made it towards the doors before she could go out Jupiter added to his long speech "from today you will be teaching Jason on ways of becoming a god you like it or not. You may leave I will be sending Jason to you. Treat him well."

Artemis was now furious she knew that Zeus wanted a reason to make his daughter Thalia a goddess so he had to remove Artemis from equation. Hera wanted Jason to be a force of reckoning also she wanted to see Artemis suffer that is why that evil goddess was in support of wedding of the goddess of moon. Artemis wanted a way out of this but she knew that there was no way out. Zeus would pick some unworthy and unfaithful goon like himself to be his daughter's husband. But is there someone who is not such but is faithful loving and caring?

She was the only one who knew that the oath had already been broken. She had broken the oath under the influence of Eros's arrows. She had the guilty feeling ever since. She did not know who had shot those arrows. It definitely was not Eros but someone else had done so, but whom? Whoever that was, the one against whom maximum injustice was done to, is now at the other end of the country without any of his memories. If there is a guy who she will marry then it is him but will he accept her as a wife? Will he acknowledge the child growing in her womb? Or will he turn out as all other men. Artemis did not know.

**Chapter 23**

Jason had a lot to process. Things were that Greeks still existed and gods still retained their Greek forms and ways. He found out that new Rome was actually Olympus and was home of the gods who always preferred to be in Greek form. He was happy to discover that his sister was alive but shocked to know that she was a Greek. Juno or mom as he called her (forced to call) now had told him that he was to train with Lady Diana in her Greek form along with her huntress. Jason argued that Diana hated men to which Juno told him about Jupiter's order and asked him to make the goddess fall head over heels for himself. Also she said that Thalia is Artemis's lieutenant and she would help him.

Jason sat on the bench waiting for Lady Artemis to arrive along with her hunters. "Jason" Juno called him to gain his attention "boy I know that you are nervous as well as exited but make sure not to reveal to the Greeks of you being a Roman. I am having you go with the hunters; there is a reason behind it, which is greater than just your marriage to Artemis. It is that I want you to be the god of even the Greeks. To be so you will have to blend in with the Greeks. If you fail to do so that Poseidon will have his way and will have his son made the god of Greek heroes." Jason looked at his patron "Son of Poseidon? Is there one?" he questioned. Juno nodded "yes, and you have met him already. His name is" before she could say out the name another feminine voice spoke "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, the retriever of the master bolt, conqueror of the sea of monsters, repossesses of the Golden Fleece, withstander of the Titan's curse, savior of the maiden, bane of the Minotaur that he killed single handily without any training, bane of Iapetus, bane of Hyperion, bane of Ares, withstander of the curse of Achilles, defeater of the Titan king, savior of Olympus and champion of heroes. To add to all that he is a modest and a true man." Artemis was standing along with her huntresses most of them glaring daggers at Jason. Jason was a bit taken aback to here of all the things that this Perseus Jackson had done. He wanted to ask her questions about this Jackson but the hunters were there so he had to keep his questions to himself because they were Greeks and he was to keep from them that he was a Roman. He stood up and bowed to the goddess. The goddess did not acknowledge him. Lady Juno bid Jason goodbye, kissed his forehead in blessing and walked out of there. Jason started searching in the group in front of him. He found a girl with a sliver tiara on her head which had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. He walked up to her. For the first time she looked at him curiously Jason grinned and then said "hey sis, remember me." Thalia was shocked when she recognized this guy. He had blonde hair which was messy. He had electric blue eyes like her which showed more power than her. But there was a scare on his lip. Thalia ran up to him and pulled him into a huge.

"Jason I thought you were dead. How? What happened? Mom gave you to Hera. How did you survive?" Jason smiled at his sister after pulling away from her he said "well it is a long story. But I will put it in short. As you know that Lady Ju- Lady Hera took me and she made arrangements for my training and then I fulfilled some tasks for her. Now I am a god". Thalia was now open mouthed "you are a god!" she asked her brother. "Well yes a god. But a minor one though." He answered shyly and continued "well I am to train with the hunt so may I ask my sister for her help during the process?" Thalia beamed at her brother with a smile she spoke "of course little Jay I will help my brother. I need a complete account of your exploits, may be later." She wanted to say more but was interrupted by an impatient Artemis "Thalia your brother will be completely your responsibility. If he is anything like our father we will need to be careful. Now we need to leave immediately we have a lot of monsters to take care of." With that she started to walk away. Jason went to get his things.

Thalia stopped the goddess in the track with a question she was not expecting "Milady do you have any news of Percy. Is he OK? Has he recovered yet?" Artemis did not want to answer this. She did not turn to face Thalia afraid that some emotions will end up getting displayed but her hand immediately touched her abdomen, she answered "No Thalia he has not recovered as yet but my brothers and uncles are confident that the new treatment will cure him." And she walks away.

Jason had seen the way how Artemis acted and asked his sister "Thals I thought that this particular goddess hates men, but I see that she has some respect for this Jackson guy" Jason kept his voice neutral not giving away his distaste for Percy, he still had not gotten over the fact that Percy had done thing he could not even imagine. Thalia took a shaky breath like the topic of this guy was painful for her "Percy is a good friend of mine Jay. He did great things but he always did things for others and never for himself. Milady respects him because he respects women, also it happened that a few years ago Milady was captured and was forced to hold up the sky realizing Atlas. Percy held the sky himself and rescued Milady and helped her in getting the Titan back to holding sky. It was after that I became a huntress. After the war Percy had finally confessed of his love to Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena…" Thalia chocked here Jason put an arm around his sister who continued "a few weeks back she was killed by some of the Titans supporters. Percy could not take the shock and ever since he is in coma. All of us have tried all we could to bring him back but it was with no avail. Annie was like a little sister to me. When you were taken by that self centered evil goddess, I ran away from home and on the way I found Annabeth she was only seven then. We had become immediate friends." A lone tear slid down Thalia's check which she wiped off. "Well we should not keep others waiting. Hunters we leave for the hunt." With that Thalia led the hunters out of Olympus along with her brother.

**Chapter 24 **

After the dinner the cohorts went back to their barrack. Alicia led Percy to a room. Percy entered the room after Alicia and looked at her for explanation. Alicia smiled "this is the leader's room, this used to be mine till today but now on it is yours until you are promoted or you are replaced. I think it will be the former as the latter does not seem like a possibility. I know that it is a bit girly right now but things can be arranged." The whole room reeked of designer perfume Percy kept a neutral expression about the scent and thanked Alicia "thanks Alicia but by when do you think it will be in a guy form so I can move in?" Alicia smiled again "that will be like in a few seconds." She moved to the cupboard and took out a small ball like think made up of gold and handed it to Percy. The moment it touched Percy's hand it started to radiate light and the whole room was covered in the bright light. Both Percy and Alicia closed their eyes. When the light finally died down Percy opened his eyes and you can say that his lower jaw hit the ground. A room which was girly only a few seconds ago was now completely transformed. The room's color had changed from pink to blue and sea green. The bed was now a bit larger that it was earlier. There was a fountain at one side of the room causing for a faint rainbow due to the light from outside. The scent of the room had also changed to the scent of the sea. Percy immediately felt like he was home. He turned to Alicia who looked equally stunned. "Ho" she said "I never thought a room could look so beautiful. This is amazing. But it kind of gives away your parentage." She turned to Percy and grinned at him. "Well that should be it commander. You will find me in the room opposite if you need anything you just have to knock. Sweet dreams." Saying so she went up to Percy pecked him on his cheeks and left the room to get to hers.

Percy took a deep breath to steady himself, Alicia's daughter of Venus and her magic had some effect on him but he observed that it did not affect him as much as it affected the others around her. Percy slowly went up to the king size bed. He slowly sat on it and then lay down. He had not slept in a bed since he had woken up without any memories. He felt good to be in the bed. Sleep quickly came to him so did the dreams. Percy woke up with a start. He had a bad dream but what was the dream? He did not remember. He did not remember about the dream which had waked him up. "That is odd" he said out loud. He tried to go back to sleep but the god of sleep did not seem to kind to him. "It is one in the morning sleep please come." He once again said out loud to no one for he was alone I his room. Alicia had explained him about the curfew thing at night. "Break it and you get eaten by the wolves." She had told him.

Now rules are meant to be broken. Percy got out of his bed and got out the building. The moon was shining brightly, Percy looked at it, for some reason he felt like could spend all night staring at this beautiful object I the sky. A cool breeze carried to him the scent of the sea. Still watching the moon he walked toward the sea.

It was not a full moon but was the one which had decreased in size. He was still admiring the moon when his feat touched the waves of the sea. He suddenly felt a presence but for some reason Percy felt comfortable in the presence.

"Hello son how are you?" a male voice which was full of concern asked Percy. Percy turned to look at the person who was standing a little bit away from him. "Dad!" Percy was a not sure if he was right or not but still he asked. "Yes son it is me, your father. You did not answer my question though." The man was smiling at his favorite son. Percy bowed "Lord Neptune it is an honor." He said. Instead of being happy Neptune was a bit sad at this. "Percy my boy it is not the way how you used to greet me son. Indeed you are not yourselves without your memories. I hate myself for having to do that to you." Percy was now a bit surprised he was not angry but a bit sad why his father had taken away his memories "dad. Why did you take away my memories if you have to hate yourselves to do so?" Neptune looked at his son, he was sad but there was a lot of love in his eyes "it was necessary son. Do you know your fatal flaw?" Percy nodded "loyalty" he answered. "Yes loyalty. Many say it is the worst flaw a hero could have. I disagree but then it is the reason why your memories had to be erased." Percy interrupted his father "just because of my fatal flaw you had to erase my memory? Why would you have to do that?" Percy was a bit angry now. The waves started to get bigger. The Lord of the sea looked at the waves but did not do anything about it. He turned to his son and answered in a clam voice "Yes your loyalty is the reason why your memory had to be erased. You were in love with a girl. A few weeks ago she died in a battle. You failed to accept the fact that made you lose your mind and then you went into a coma. Do you expect a father to see his son in such a state?" Now Neptune's voice was getting louder and angrier. "Do you see a father let his son's madness consume him? No. I will not allow it. So I erased your memory and sent you to this Camp so that you could recover and learn to let go. You're subconscious mind still hold on to her still longs for a dead girl and that is the reason you could not sleep. You have to teach yourself to let her go. When you do that you will gain your memory back and you will be able to embrace who you truly are." Percy just stared at his father "she should have been important if I had to lose my mind. Do you think even if I don't remember her will I be able to let her go?" he asked his father. His father came close to him and embraced him in a fatherly hug. "She was important you. She was your very soul. But she will not find peace if you waste yourself. She would want you to move on. To cherish her memory, but move on, move on to respect her last wish." Neptune was himself in tears. The sea was also depressed as its king was sad. "I will try father, I will. If she was so important to me then I will respect her wish. I will get over the pain even if don't remember. I will let her go so she could be in peace." Neptune and Percy stayed like that for a while. Then they both parted. "I have to go son. Return to your room and try to get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." With that he disappeared leaving behind the scent of the sea behind him. Percy found himself back in his room. He hit the pillow and immediately fell asleep. Dreams found him again but Percy did not remember them as he was woken up by Alicia at six in the morning.

**Chapter 25**

Sandra Holmes was having an adventures life. Ever since the year 1800 when she took the oath to be a huntress of Diana she had a somewhat happy life. She was born in Sussex to Clara Holmes and Neptune. Her mother had died when Sandra was five and she had to live with a cruel and abusive uncle. Her father had rescued her and had made arrangements for her training. When she was fifteen seeing that she was beautiful Timor the god of panic fear, flight and battlefield rout tried to rape her. She was rescued by a timely intervention of Lady Diana. After the incident she had pledge herself in service of the maiden goddess.

The gods do not spend much time with mortals. Even Diana did not spend much time with her huntresses. Sandra took care of the whole hunt. It had been a few weeks that Lady Diana did not seem to be herself. She always was distant and distracted. Sandra had tried to ask her mistress the reason for her current state but knowing the goddess she did not dare to do so. Just this morning the goddess had informed her lieutenant that the hunt was to visit the Camp to take rest. Sandra did not like the place. She had two reasons for that first were that it was filled with boys. The second and more important reason was the way the children of Neptune were treated. The children of Neptune are impulsive and unpredictable they also tend not to have respect for authority which the Roman's saw as a short coming and weakness. The Camp always tried to get rid of a child of sea by sending them on a suicide mission. Neptune could not complain because Lupa could easily get away by saying that they were given a mission and they failed which according to her proved them to be weak. Neptune from then on trained his children by other means and avoided sending them to Camp. Sandra ordered the party to move themselves to the Camp. Most were unhappy about the arrangement but followed.

It was now one week since Percy's arrival at Camp Rome and three since Annabeth's death. At seven in the morning Percy already felt tired. What kind of Camp is this which makes you run miles before a breakfast even worse than making you wake up at six in the morning? Percy wanted to swallow his breakfast whole but when he saw what was for breakfast he wanted throw the food away and stay hungry than eat what was in offering. Alicia noticed this with a smile she said "the breakfast is not tasty I know. But it is designed to provide you with all the nutrients which are needed to keep your health in top condition. So don't complain just eat." Percy even though not happy slowly pushed the food down when he was done he heard a strange horn and looked at Alicia with a look 'what does that signal?' Alicia looked like she was ready to wage a war. "Hunters" she hissed like that explains everything. "So?" Percy questioned. "They are here to stay for a while there is no doubt in that. Those have no respect for love." Alicia was now literally breathing fire. _'Diana, Venus rivalry'_ Percy thought to himself. At that moment Lupa stepped on to a high platform and addressed all of them "pups, the hunters of Diana have arrived so as they can have their rest. They will be setting up their tents near the barrack of third cohort. They will be staying here for a month. I expect all of you to be welcoming to them and do not pick fights with them. Leave them to their own device. Do I make it clear? The traditional capture the flag will be played on Sunday. The cohort which will be facing the challenge will be chosen later." Just as Lupa finished her speech the hunters arrived. Lupa spoke again "welcome hunters to Camp. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." She then turned back to her pups. "Leaders and seconds in commands of cohorts come forward and introduce yourselves to our guests".

Sandra hated this part. The ever proud and reckless leaders introducing themselves like the hunters cared who this fools where. Reyna stepped forward and introduced herself "hi, I am Reyna daughter of Minerva second in command of cohort one; our leader Jason Grace is at the moment away doing a mission." She then went and joined her cohort. Then Roger Dawlish introduced himself and his second in command. Sandra was bored beyond measures she wanted this nonsense over with that was when she saw the next person walking towards her. The moment she saw this guy who had messy black hair with some streaks of white in them and his eyes where sea green Sandra did not even wait for a second she bowed and then knelt "Father it is an honor to see you. May I dare ask for the reason behind this visit?"

**Chapter 26**

Everyone present looked at Sandra with a puzzled expression on their face. Percy looked at the girl who had called her father and studied her. Immediately he got a picture in his mind with the very same girl being hugged by his father. Percy started to laugh loudly. Sandra got up from her knelling position and was now looking at Percy intently. She saw that he had all the features of her father like he was clone of him but a younger version. That very moment she realized this was not her father but her brother, well half brother. Percy stopped laughing "I am not your father but I am Percy Jackson at present the leader of cohort three. It is nice to meet you." Sandra blushed for she had mistaken him for her father but quickly recovered. She searched around and found a jug of water without warning she threw the entire content of water at Percy. She put her power over water to send the water accurately towards Percy. As everyone could only watch the water stopped mid track and started floating in the air. It did not go on to hit Percy. Slowly the water started to form a shape of a Pegasus and then it solidified into ice and the floated slowly towards Sandra who accepted it.

Reyna who was watching all this was the first to recover. She yelled in top of her voice "you are a son of Neptune! How on the name of gods did you survive these many years?" she walked up to Percy with the knife drawn and held it to Percy's throat. "Tell me now. Or else have your throat slit." Every one of the cohorts was shocked to find a son of Neptune. The big three had made an oath not to have demigod children after the world wars. Jupiter had broken the oath and had Jason.

But now Neptune had Percy and also Percy was much older than Jason. So he was born before Jason. It had puzzled the Campers as to how did he survive without getting to the Camp? Lupa who had suspected something in the line howled to get the attention each and everyone. "All hail Perseus Jackson son of Neptune Lord of the seas, earth shaker, storm bringer and father of horses. Reyna lower your weapon." The girl reluctantly put away her knife. "Perseus you better tell us where you were prior to your arrival at this Camp." One thing in Percy's advantage is none knew of the first great prophecy. It was only relayed to the Greeks as it was the Greek oracle who had said the particular prophecy.

Neptune had warned his son of such a thing happening. He had told him exactly what he had to say when such a situation came forth. Percy smiled and began what his father had asked him to tell "well before getting here I was trained at my father's place. You see he hates this place with a passion. He believes that the Camp does not tolerate my siblings' carefree attitude towards life. So whenever one of them shows up at this Camp they are sent on suicide mission from which they can never return, which ends up showing my father in bad light. Like most end up believing that children of Neptune are weak. He disapproves so he prefers to train his children by his own devices.

In my case seeing the powers I wield the other gods got uncomfortable so the council of gods forced my father to send me here. Needless to say he is not happy but having no other choice he asked me to get to this Camp. Well that's the story." It was not a complete lie. The other gods did force Neptune to send Percy to the Camp. And what the Camp did to children of Neptune was also true.

There was silence. Suddenly one of the children of Mars stood up and growled "where were you when we fought the Titans at Mount Tam?" Percy smiled; his father had also told him about this questions. He had assured Percy that the answer he was to give was all true but the complete information was to be hidden "why? I was at new Rome under the guidance of Lady Vesta defending the home of the gods against the army of Titans. I am forbidden by the gods from revealing more in this matter." Many of them yelled "you lie." There was anger in their tone this made even Percy angry "I swear on river Styx that what I have said so far is nothing but the truth." The thunder sounded acknowledging what Perseus said was true. The Camper waited if any creature from underworld came out to claim Percy's life but such a thing did not happen. They had to accept that Percy was telling the truth. Reyna still was angry "if you knew that you are a son of Neptune why didn't you tell that before?" Percy simply looked at her then replied "Mercury asked me to do so."

Everyone was still looking at Percy no one wanted to trust Percy for all they know he could be a spy. Lupa howled again everyone turned their attention to the wolf "there is no doubt as to Perseus Jackson being now a member of this Camp. So get back to your activities this matter is closed." They all followed the wolf's orders and went for their training.

**Chapter 27**

Sandra did not know what to make of this. She now had a brother, not that she did not see other siblings before. In fact after her there were four others. Three boys and one was a girl. None of them lived a long life. The first one was a boy born twenty years after she had joined the hunters. He died in one of the missions assigned to him by Lupa. The next brother died before he made it to the Camp. It had happened when the other gods had forced her father to send him to the Camp. The third brother was killed by another demigod while he tried to rape one of the girls in the Camp. The most recent one was the sister whom Sandra had tried to have in the hunt but when she was getting back from the mission the Minotaur attacked her she died protecting her friends. Her father who loved that particular daughter turned her into a small stream, which guards the entrance of this Camp. Now before her was this new brother who was an exact replica of her father. He was here as a result of a broken oath. Sandra did not know as to what kind of person this Percy Jackson was. One thing about her was that she never judged people in the every first meeting. She always took time to know that person and then arrived at a conclusion about the person. Laura one of the hunters who had been in the hunt longer than her spoke "well Sandra congratulations on having a new brother what do you think about him? If you ask me he looks like a womanizer." Sandra smiled at her friend "I will take time to know him and then arrive at a conclusion. But I can understand that how you believe him to be a womanizer. You are right that he is handsome and I have noticed how the girls in this Camp are looking at him. But just because he is handsome does not mean that he is a womanizer. Let us not concern ourselves about him now. We have to get our tents setup. Let us go do it." With that she led the hunters to the place which was given to them to put up the tents.

Percy's cohort was very excited now that they knew that their leader was a son of Neptune. "Yo, Percy can you do stuff with your powers for us" one of the guys called from behind. Percy was a bit annoyed. He was struggling hard to control the people in his cohort. Every one of them wanted to see what godly powers he had. Percy wanted to shut them up. But he knew that showing his powers would only make them ask for more which Percy did not want. He pondered over his options. A brilliant idea came to him. The sword fighting arena was close to the lake. He concentrated on the water and made huge amount of water come and drench the whole cohort. Each one of them who were talk out loud trying to get Percy to do some show now got silent after getting wet. Percy smiled "now that I have your attention we will start what we are here to do." He waved his hand everyone was dry again. They were surprised to be dry again. "I want to see exactly how good you guys are in the art of sword fighting. So I will have you people spilt into pairs and spar for a while. Then I will tell you what exactly is need to be done. So begin" every single person got into pairs and then they started to spar. Percy watched them closely for a while then he asked them to stop. "Well I want the best five swords person to come forward." Five people immediately came up to Percy. Alicia was one of them there were three boys and another girl. "Now I will be facing you five all at once." Everyone raised their eye brows. Percy ignored that and continued "I want you to give your best. The moment someone is disarmed he or she is out of the fight he or she is not to be harmed. Do I make it clear?" all the five nodded their heads. "Charge" Percy said and all the five attacked Percy. Percy took out his sword and started to fight. The five at first took Percy lightly and were reluctantly attacking him. Percy smiled but kept defensive. The five could not find an inroad I Percy's defense they intensified their attack. Percy still kept defensive. Within a few minutes they were all pouring everything they had to fight who was still on defensive. They were all getting frustrated. The others just looked in awe as how easily their new leader was handling this fight. Five against one is not something that easily done. Now all the five were drenched in sweat. But our hero had not even broke one drop. He was still keeping defense. He saw the faces of his opponents and also the spectators. He knew it was time to finish this show. He immediately did some moves no one but he himself could comprehend and all his opponents were disarmed. Every single person there was standing with their mouths hanging open. Percy gave them some time to recover. Then he spoke "the very reason why all those five together could not beat me was that they only concentrated on attack but did not know anything of defense. I only considered defending myself in the beginning. I kept my energy reserved whereas the five used up their energy trying to attack me. Instead of attacking me completely if they had force me to attack them by using a good defense then they might have got an opportunity to take me out but they failed to do so. What I want to prove here is that when you use swords it is important that you have a good defense only then can your offense do some harm to an experienced fighter. Now I will be showing you guys some basic defenses so get ready." With that the rest of the session Percy taught them of different moves.

**Chapter 28 **

The sword fighting was bliss for Percy but that was not something he could say about archery. He showed each and every Camper in his cohort of his exemplary archery skills. Percy could not hold a bow properly. Every time he shot an arrow it hit everything but the target. The children of Apollo in his cohort tried to teach him a thing or two but gave up after feeling a threat of losing their own ability. Not just Percy but all of them thanked the gods when the disastrous session was over. They had their afternoon meal and then headed to the stables. Percy entered the stables. Every one of them had taken their Pegasus and had already started with their lessons. Alicia took hold of her ride a white and beautiful one. Percy looked at her and asked any suggestions as to which one I have to take?" Alicia turned to Percy she was petting her Pegasus "well there are many here but will ask you to avoid the black one. That particular mare is somewhat dangerous. She won't allow anyone to get close to her much less mount her." Percy's attention was now drawn towards the black female Pegasus tied at the far corner of the stable. He walked up to her. "Hi there. What is your name beautiful?" Percy asked the Pegasus. If horses could blush then the horse definitely did. "My Lord my name is black beauty. Does my Lord want to ride me?" Percy petted this mare. He gently patted its muzzle "of course I would like to ride you. Let me first remove this harness first." When Percy walked out of the stables everyone was shocked. He was bringing black beauty and he had not saddled up. Percy mounted the Pegasus expertly and everyone watched in awe as Percy took the magnificent beast for a flight. When he was done many questioned him "how did you ride that Pegasus which is the most stubborn? And how can you even ride without saddle?" Percy grinned and answered "I am son of Neptune. Ring any bell?" A son of wisdom shouted "Neptune created horses." Percy nodded. Then turned to Alicia "so what is our next activity?" he asked her. Alicia who looked distracted for some reason but somehow managed to get what he was asking said that they had a free hour. Percy and the rest went to the beach to have some fun.

While walking to the beach each one of they were having their own conversation. One of the pairs who were talking did not realize that Percy was walking right behind them and could easily overhear them said" dude it will not take long for Percy to get into first cohort. Look at the way he fights. No one so far who has faced him could place one blow on him and he just defeated every opponent of his." Percy could not hold down a smile that formed on his lips they continued their conversation "man I heard that Lisa has not yet recovered after her fight with him" this made Percy to respond immediately. He went straight to the pair and stopped them "did you just say that the girl who tried to use some magic on me has not recovered?" he asked. There was a lot of concern in Percy's voice. The pair nodded their head. Alicia who was walking by Percy's side also came over.

She had heard what Percy had asked the two. "Yes Percy she is still I the infirmary." Percy was a bit angry "Why was I not told of this?" Alicia could see the anger in his voice "well she is not of our cohort so she is not our concern" she said hesitantly. Percy's eyes darkened as he said in a controlled voice "not our concern. She was injured fighting me and she is not my concern." The glare Percy was giving was enough to make Alicia take a step backward. In the distance People could see the waves grow lager in the sea. "I am going to visit the infirmary" he announced and headed in that direction.

**Chapter 29 **

Sandra was a bit angry. Just two days after their arrival, one of the Campers had done some mischief and that had got a hunter severely hurt. The healing of her was not something which the hunters could do themselves so she had to depend on the lousy Campers for the medical supplies. She was now in the infirmary nursing hunter Lucy who was the one hurt. She was keeping an eye for any further problems which these Campers could cause. It had taken a lot of convincing the rest of the hunters to drop the idea of fighting. She had just given Lucy some amount of nectar and the hunter was soon sound asleep. At once the door of the infirmary burst open and in walked none other than Perseus Jackson. To tell the truth he looked very angry. He quickly saw someone and walked up to that bed. Sandra could not see who was on the bed but could tell that it was some girl. Percy just sat on the side of the bed. At that same time Alicia walked in and went up to Percy. She did not say a word but stood there silently. Sandra could say that the way Alicia was looking at her brother she was afraid of him.

Percy placed his palm on Lisa's head. She was running a temperature. Without looking back he said "Alicia get me a bottle of water, better if it's salt water." Alicia stumbled out of the room to get the salt water. The entire cohort three had come to the infirmary to watch what their leader was doing. Sandra also found this curious as to what her brother was doing. The son of Apollo who was in charge of the infirmary walked up to Percy, "What do you think are you doing? And who gave you Permission to enter the infirmary?" he asked shooting a glare at Percy. Percy turned and just looked at him; Sandra did not know how she stopped herself from laughing her head off. The moment Percy had turned to look at the son of Apollo the guy tried to back away and fell down in the process. Sandra was confident that her brother had inherited their father's glare which could even make the king of gods to shut up.

Alicia got to the infirmary carrying a jug of sea water. Percy took it from her hand then slowly poured it on Lisa's head and then started to sing in a language no one could place except for Sandra who identified it as a healing song of the mermen. Percy willed the water to move all over Lisa's body. He sang for a while and then final willed the water to go to the nearby sink and go to the drain. After some seconds Percy slowly spoke words into Lisa's ears. Lisa slowly opened her eyes the every first person she saw was Percy and she immediately backed away or she tried to do so. But Percy caught her. Fear was clearly written in her eyes. She spoke with a voice full of fear "Please my Lord don't vaporize me. I swear on gods and river Styx my eternal loyalty to you sir." Thunder boomed in the distance and sealed the deal. The one now horror struck was Percy he turned to the sky "how is that possible that the deal is sealed when I did not and will not except it?" a low growl from a wolf moved every one's attention toward Lupa she spoke "she has pledge herself to you and it is a deal, you except it or not. You have no choice in this matter. She from now on is your property. It is because her mother willingly gave her to you." Percy was angry "why would her mother give her to me? What did I do for her mother that she felt that she should give her daughter to me?" Percy turned to Lisa "and why were you so afraid of me?" Lisa answered tear rolling down her cheeks "when I used a spell that could make anyone feel fear like never before it did not affect you. So I used a spell which can tell of the true ability of a person. I could not understand you at all. The answer which the spell gave me was something beyond my ability to understand. You are powerful, more powerful than many minor gods but as dangerous as some Olympians. Just before I woke up my mom visited me. She told that no one could have heeled me but you and also she owed you for something you did for her. She said that the only way to repay you is to pledge myself in your service. Please Lord if you refuse I will not survive. My life is in your hands; please accept me as your slave." Lisa was in tears. Sandra got up from where she was "Perseus, accept her and save her life. In the future if she does some great service to you then you can release her." Percy looked like he was in hell. What was he suppose to do? He had come to the infirmary to save Lisa's life. When he thought that he had done a right thing the girl woke up saw him, was completely in fear then she pledges herself to him. Even as he did not want to accept it the deal got sealed. Then everyone tells him either accept her as a slave or let her die. Percy was confident that he had been in tight corners many a times in his life but he was sure that nothing could have prepared him for something like this.

There was a bright light and standing there was a woman wearing some different looking but definitely a Roman dress. One thing which made Percy more uncomfortable was that you could not make out her face. It was like it was constantly changing "Lady Trivia" Percy asked the woman who possibly smiled but Percy could not tell, actually Percy did not care. "Is there no way around this?" he was now looking at the goddess for an answer. The goddess went up to her daughter and gave her a motherly hug; she then kissed her daughter's forehead. The goddess of magic turned to face Percy "I am afraid, Perseus Jackson there is no way around it. You have to take her as a slave or else she will die. She would have died anyways if you had not worked your sea healing magic but now that she is wide awake Perseus please save her life. Take her as a slave. She will do anything you ask her off. By anything Perseus it is literally everything not just your usual chores but even more than that. She will not deny you anything. Even her body, if you wish shall be yours to have..."she said the last part lowly with worry in her voice and eyes. The last statement pissed Percy completely "what do you think of me Trivia! Do you expect me to treat your daughter as a slut? Do you see me as such type of a man?" Trivia was quick to apologies "Please peace Perseus, do not take it in such meaning. I am a mother; I will never see my daughter like that. I am desperate. Lisa is my only living daughter, and my favorite. I just want her to be safe. Perseus please, save her life. You can consider her as a friend and save her life. During the Titan war you spared the lives of the demigods who joined hands with the Titans, and it's thanks to you that most of us are still free and now respected. My daughter has always been loyal to this Camp. Please accept her as your slave and spare her life. I may once have been opposed to you, but I know you won't ever mistreat her" Percy looked at Sandra as if though asking her what he must do. He said a silent prayer to his father asking him what he must do. Sandra truly did not know what to say. It came as a surprise to her that in a situation like this Perseus even though her brother but a total stranger was asking her for advice. She knew the moment Percy was struggling to make a decision that his fatal flaw was loyalty. Sandra understood that if Lisa died Percy would blame himself and taking her as a slave was also unforgivable in his view. Sandra did the logical thing she nodded her head in approval for she knew saving a life was important to children of Neptune. Percy took a deep breath "Lisa daughter of Trivia I accept you as my slave."

**Chapter 30**

"Reyna" called Hazel. The girl with blonde hair turned and smiled at her friend. "Yes Hazel. What is the matter?" Hazel smiled back at her friend and senior before answering "did you hear the thunder. It was like something big has happened. What do you think it is?" Reyna who had also heard the thunder shrugged and said "I was here with you all the time it is not possible for me to know thing as such. Anyways we have a free hour we should go and visit Lisa in the infirmary." Hazel nodded "even with all the healing magic none of us could cure her. I don't know we can cure her or not. That Jackson." There was anger and also worry in her voice. Reyna patted her friends shoulder trying to sooth her "well there is nothing we can do about that. Let us go to our barrack I want to put this stuff back and want to take a shower. You need to do the same. Then we can go and visit her and see if she has made any progress. I guess we should pray to your father. May be he will help." With that both the girls went to their barrack. When they reached there they could hear sounds coming from a particular room, the room which they had come to know as Lisa's room. They drew their weapons and slowly entered the room. For a few seconds they were frozen seeing the person occupying the room.

"Lisa!" both the girls called simultaneously. The said girl turned and gave them a forced smile "hi" she said before continuing to pack her stuff into different bags. Both Reyna and Hazel ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "You are up and alright!" they were happy to see her up but there was surprise and also a question in there as to how she was cured? "My Lord saved my life" Lisa said. She did not say anything else for she was afraid that she would fail if she even tried to speak. "Lord?" Reyna asked. "Yes" Lisa answered "the one who cured me and saved my life form the back fire of the spell." Both Hazel and Reyna exchanged glances. "Who is this Lord?" Hazel voiced the question which Reyna wanted to ask. Lisa just said "the one who saved my life." she continued to pack. Reyna's patience was leaving her she raised her voice a bit "I gather that your Lord is the one who saved your life. But who is he? What is his name? And why are packing? Are you leaving?" Lisa took a deep breath. She knew that if she said the name out loud both these fools will challenge her master and get severely hurt if not killed. She also knew that these two will not let her be without an answer so she turned to both abandoning her present work. She composed herself "I will have to give you the entire story so you girls can understand the situation so you two better sit down." She motioned to her bed. Both the girls sat down. Lisa began.

"You remember commander your order to use that terror causing spell and that spell which tells you about a person's true ability." Reyna nodded. Lisa continued "when I used those two spells on him the first did not affect him even remotely but the second spell hit him but the answer which the spell gave me was something which I could not comprehend. He is powerful, as powerful as many of the gods. He has done thing no demigod has ever been able to do. He is a hero of great powers. Using the spell on him back fired on me and it took me to the verge of death." Reyna and Hazel just looked at the girl in front of them and did not know what to say. Lisa did not wait for them to say anything she moved on "I was as good as dead. It was then that my mother came to visit me in my dream. She told me that only way for me to survive is if my Lord saves me with his sea magic." Reyna knew immediately whom Lisa was referring to as Lord but she did not interrupt. Lisa went on "she also said that only if I pledge myself to my Lord the magic can truly heal me and let me live but as a slave to my Lord." Hazel was enraged "slave!" she yelled. But Lisa just continued as if though she had not said a word. "My mother came and convinced my Lord that it was the only way to save my life. Eve tough he was not happy with the arrangement he agreed because it would save my life.

From now on I am his slave, doing his bidding. That is what I am now Lisa a slave." She went on to complete her packing. The two girls just sat there without knowing what they had to do. Hazel stood up and asked "Lisa who is this Lord of yours?" Lisa did not even turn from her work "are you a thick head Hazel. It is him. It is Perseus Jackson, my savior my Lord. And I am packing because now on I will be living in barrack three, always waiting for his orders. Which I am sure he will never issue."

Reyna had understood that it was the only way that her friend Lisa could survive but the thing did not sit well with Hazel she stomped out the room and went on looking for Percy. Reyna tried to stop her friend but she could not stop her. Jason was the only one who could have issued an order to Hazel to stop. Reyna did not have the complete authority. Hazel caught sight of Percy who was now standing knee deep in the sea and staring at the waves. She yelled in top of her voice "Perseus Jackson you miserable twit I will kill you for what you have done to Lisa. She notched an arrow and sent it straight at Percy's back who still had not turned to acknowledge Hazel.

**Chapter 31**

Slaves were treated worse than animals. They were made to do all the chores. They were beaten up brutally. If the slave happens to be a female and a prettier one at that then they were used for entertainment. History is a proof that they were even raped. Sandra would have done everything in her power to help Lisa. She had even conceder the idea of offering her a chance at hunt. But she knew that was not possible. Lisa's life forces were now tied to Percy. Only Percy could set her free. The problem was that until she did something of reckoning Percy could not set her free. Sandra was confident that her brother was different and he would not be the one to ill treat the girl. But still slavery was brutal. It had caused a great war between the demigods which had also reflected with the mortals. The mortals successfully ended slavery but the demigods somehow managed to continue the evil. Sandra decided that she would talk to Perseus once his meeting with the goddess of magic was over. She watched from the distance as the two were talking. From the distance she was in she could not tell what they were discussing but it seemed to her that every word from the goddess was making him angered. The goddess had sent her daughter to pack her stuff and relocate herself to her master's barrack and had requested to have a private chat with Percy. It was odd that the goddess requested and not ordered for an audience. After her chat the goddess teleported herself away and Percy just walked towards the beach. Keeping a good distance Sandra followed. Percy reached the beach and headed to the water. There was nothing to be alarmed there as a son of Neptune it was his territory. Percy stood in knee deep water and was staring at the waves.

Sandra took herself towards Percy but a voice she could identify anywhere on the planet called her name "Sandra" Sandra turned to see her mistress's image floating to her right. "Milady" Sandra bowed to the goddess. Goddess smiled at her favorite hunter "Sandra how is your sister. Has she recovered yet? And have you found out the culprit who brought her harm?" Sandra spoke "she is still on the mend Milady and I have had no luck in figuring out the culprit but I will lay my hands on the wrong doer." The goddess nodded but she saw that her hunter was anxious about something "Sandra has something happened there? You look anxious." The goddess asked. Sandra nodded her head "something out of this world has happened Milady." With that she explained to her mistress what had transpired with regard to Lisa. The goddess listened to her faithful hunter intently absorbing every detail. She was now running over the narrative in her mind to understand the situation completely or at least that is what Sandra could say from her mistress's face. The goddess finally spoke "the only relief is that the girl is a slave to Perseus, so there is hope. Talk to your brother Sandra and tell him that you will be checking on the girl every now and then. He is a good man and I know he will treat the girl as a friend and not as a slave." The goddess wanted to tell more but both caught the sight of Hazel running towards Percy with her bow and an arrow targeting the hero. Sandra could clearly hear Hazel's words for her brother "Perseus Jackson you miserable twit I will kill you for what you have done to Lisa." Her brother had not turned to see Hazel. Sandra realized that Perseus was lost in his own thoughts and was not going to register what was happening. Hazel let loose of the arrow aimed at Percy's back right where his heart would be. Sandra knew that there was no way Percy could defend himself.

Even the sea could not heal him in time from this arrow. Sandra concentrated on the water and willed it to shoot up and grab the arrow and to wake and warn Perseus she made the water to hit Percy. Hazel did not know that Sandra was around and was convinced that it was Percy who had made the water to grab her arrow. Percy who was hit by water quickly turned back. From where he was he could see both Sandra and Hazel. It was not difficult for him to say that it was Sandra who hit him with water. But the question was why? Before he could form a formidable theory Hazel readied another arrow and sent it at Percy. This time Sandra was not ready to make the water to grab the arrow. Percy looked at the arrow as it travelled towards him. It all seemed to be in a slow motion for him. He allowed the arrow reach him and at the last moment caught it with his right hand and then he threw the arrow aside. If your jaw can hit the ground then Hazel's definitely did. Sandra's position was no different. Both just stared at Percy like he was some little green man from Mars declaring that he was ruling this planet. Percy disregarded their expressions and walked out of the water and started to walk towards Hazel. When he was at most ten feats from her, Hazel gathered her wits. She knew that she could not use her bow. She quickly took out her golden dagger and charged at Percy. For Percy it was child's play. He allowed Hazel's aim reach his throat and at the last moment he backed away caught hold of her arm twisted it with enough force to break it. Hazel let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground holding her arm. The way Percy had twisted it made it extremely painful for her. She could not see anything for a second. Suddenly the pain was gone and she found herself in a room she did not identify. There was a TV in which some nonsense mortal program was running. The room itself was completely white apart from the TV the only other furniture where a sofa and an arm chair. When Hazel saw the arm chair sitting on it was a blonde man with blue eyes. When he saw Hazel he smiled and that smile was dazzling. He was radiating light. "Lord Apollo" Hazel said before bowing.

The god who was smile now frowned "now is that what a daughter should call her father. What would Percy say and think of me?" it was now Hazel's turn to frown "why my Lord, what with that kelp head's opinion?" the god gave a look which made Hazel freeze in mid sentence. The god spoke in a very fatherly tone (Most would ask if he was even capable of a fatherly tone but) "first things first you will address me as father or better you call me dad. And the most important thing do not underestimate Perseus Jackson that guy has done things which has made even the king of gods to fear him. Show some respect to him and also be glad that he has not killed you yet. You attacked him because he took that daughter of Trivia for a slave. Do you realize that if he had not done so she would have died? Or do you even realize that if Percy wanted to you would have already been dead? No you don't. Be grateful daughter he saved her life. Don't go about accusing him. It will only lead to your downfall." After saying so the god softened a bit. "Hazel I will tell you a secret about Percy. He is the strongest demigod alive. He is the one who has defeated four Titans. He also defeated Mars and Pluto. The number of minor gods and monsters he had defeated is some of the count that I will never be able to learn. He is kind and merciful but do not anger him child it will not go well not just for you but also for him because he will always blame himself if he hurts you". Hazel was completely in shock. While her father was lecturing her she could see visions of Perseus Jackson fighting many monsters at once and the ease with which he was doing so. Hazel also saw Trivia's and Lisa's conversation of why Lisa needed to be a slave to Percy. She understood that it was not one of her best ideas to have attacked Percy. But she had already done so. Now she was going to die because there was no way that she could defend herself against the person who could kill monsters like how she saw him do. Hazel looked at her father "dad" her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "I guess it is the last time I am getting to see you. There is no way that now I am going to survive from Perseus. He looked mad as he was walking towards me. I am so sorry dad." She was now in tears. Apollo got up from his seat and hugged his daughter. "Hey kid don't you worry. I am now sending you back to your Camp. Percy will do no such thing." Hazel found the room darkening and felt herself lose consciousness.

**Chapter 32**

"What have you done to her?" Reyna questioned Percy and was glaring daggers at him. "Self defense" the answer was not from Percy but was from Sandra. Reyna shifted her glare at the hunter. Lisa stood at the side trying not to be dragged into this conversation. Hazel was on the ground unconscious. Sandra did not show any signs of discomfort at Reyna's glare instead she glared back with greater intensity at the daughter of wisdom. "She tried to kill him and Percy acted in self defense. Don't tell me that you have passed a new law that a person cannot defend himself or herself when the need arises." They were now having a sort of glaring match. You definitely don't want to be at the receiving end of their glares. To Percy's relief Hazel seemed to be waking up.

"Hazel, how are you feeling?" Percy asked the girl still on the ground. Hazel opened her eyes and her blue once met Percy's green and she immediately started back away. She was desperately trying to get up and run. _'He is going to kill me. Gods please help me.'_ Hazel was desperate. After seeing the visions of Percy's fight she regretted making an enemy of this guy.

Percy started to laugh like a maniac and then suddenly turned sad and sighed. "It seems that all the girls wake up looking at me try to run away. I hope I have not grown fangs. If it is so it would suck." All looked at Percy confused because of his sudden change of mood and amused by his comment. Percy ignored their looks and addressed Hazel "is your arm OK? How are you feeling? And the most important question why did you attack me?" Hazel could not meet Percy's eyes. Her arm was OK for her father had fixed it. But how was she feeling? The answer could be as simple she was scared, scared that Percy would kill her. Everyone was looking at Percy, what would he do? Was their question. "Hazel" Percy said in a soft tone. "I am sorry." Hazel said weakly and continued still not looking Percy in the eye. "I thought that you would treat Lisa badly. I was convinced that you intentionally made her your slave. I wanted to teach you a lesson. I wanted to punish you. I am sorry I did not understand that you did it to save her life. I did not know that if I kill you then she will die as well. Her life forces are attached to you. Please forgive me."

Percy looked at Hazel he knew that Apollo had spoken to her. He had felt his presence there. He understood that the sun god had told his daughter the reason for Lisa being Percy's slave. Percy spoke still in the soft tone "Look at me Hazel" the said girl did not look up. "Look up daughter of Apollo" Percy said this time with a stern voice which he did not like to use. Hazel looked up. "You are forgiven" he said. "What !" Sandra yelled. "She tries to kill you and you forgive her? Have you gone nuts? Don't you think she will try to kill you again when she finds a chance? Perseus you should be joking. Tell me you are joking." Percy turned to his sister who was over two centuries older than him "no I am not joking. She attacked me due to a misunderstanding. So she deserves to be forgiven." He turned back to Hazel "you will forget that this ever happened. I don't want to be enemies with you. You will forgive yourself and move on. I will not be discussing this matter any further." Then he turned to Lisa "spend as much time you want to with your friends. Get to your work from tomorrow morning." With that he walked off leaving all staring at him with expressions only they could explain. Sandra ran after her brother. "Perseus" she called. Percy stopped for a while so as to let Sandra catch up with him. Sandra spoke to him "Why did you forgive her? What were you thinking?" her tone was angry. "Thank you" Percy said. "What!" Sandra looked at the hero a bit angry and a bit confused. "Thank you for deflecting the arrow with the water and for warning me of being under attack. By the way where was it targeted?" Sandra forgot about her outburst. She was happy that the hero had identified her help and also thanked her for it. "It is Ok; you're my brother I could not let you die. The target was your heart." Percy nodded. "A target usually chose." He said. Sandra looked at Percy "you look almost like father." Percy chuckled and then said "I figured that out when you mistook me for dad. I have to say that it was a lot of fun. For a second I thought that I should act along but then saw that Lady Diana might take it as an offense"

Sandra interrupted him "Lady Diana won't be concerned but father might have gotten angry." Percy shook his head "no, dad would not have been mad. He himself likes a bit of laugh. He would have taken it in good humor." They walked in silence for a while when Percy suddenly spoke "It is good to know that I have a sister, even though she is part of the hunt. I can at least say that I have a sibling." Sandra smiled. She now knew that she could perfectly get along with this brother. From so far she could say he was no womanizer, she could tell that her brother was a kind hearted hero and that was enough for her.

**Chapter 33**

Lisa could not sleep. She tossed and turned but could not get herself to sleep. She knew that Percy is nothing but a kind person. But still she was afraid of him. She was a bit sad that a girl once free she was now a mere slave whose opinion or well being was no once concern. Who knew that Percy Jackson was so powerful that it could come to this day? After hours of futile attempt to sleep she decided to go out for a walk. She looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. She silently crept out of her bed and got out of the barrack. It was well past curfew and if caught she might even loose her life but she did not care. She went towards the beach. The guard wolves avoided the beach for they feared Neptune so that was an ideal place for her to go. When she reached the beach she sat down on the sand facing the sea. Many things ran through her mind. She had learnt enough history to know how slaves were treated thought of which made her shudder.

As she was gazing at the sea she saw a head pop out of the sea. She immediately went for her sword but she remembered that her mother had taken it away from her as she was made a slave. She had nothing to defend herself. She could still perform her magic. She readied herself for anyone or anything which was coming out of the sea.

Lisa now could see who was in the sea and she immediately identified the person as her own master. When Percy reached her she bowed her head "My Lord you are not in your bed?" Percy looked at her "I might ask you the same question." Lisa was now a bit afraid because Percy had said it in an emotionless way. "Sorry my Lord if I have offended you. Please forgive me." Lisa would have said more but Percy cut her off "curiosity is not a crime Lisa you don't have to apologize to me. But there is one thing I want to ask of you."

"Yes my Lord." Lisa said. "Please stop calling me Lord. It makes me feel like I am old. Call me Percy. It suits me." Lisa was still tense "I am sorry my Lord I cannot do that. My mother specifically has asked me to refer to you as Lord and nothing else. She specifically asked me to do so otherwise she will punish me." Percy looked a bit angry "what kind of mother is that who you threaten her daughter. Man, well Ok, call me whatever you want I don't care. By the way what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your barrack? Is there no curfew thing here?" Lisa answered her Lord "my Lord I could not sleep that is why I came here. There is a curfew and I have broken it. If found, I can be punished." She was a bit nervous but before she could stop herself she spoke "If my Lord does not find it out of place even you have broken the curfew." Percy chuckled "you are right. We are in this together." Percy was silent for a while "I am sorry Lisa." He said. Lisa looked at him a bit confused "My Lord?" she asked. "I am sorry that you have to lead a life of a slave. If I had known better maybe I could have done something and you could have been safe." Lisa's fear was gone as she saw the emotion in Percy's sea green eyes. She understood that this man will always respect her for what she is and not once will he ill treat her. "My Lord you saved my life and I am grateful." She hesitated but then gathered her courage and spoke "when I was preparing to attack you on the day of your test a voice spoke in my head. It told me not to put those spells on you but I did any ways and that got me to this. If anyone has to be sorry then it is me Lord and not you." Lisa held back tears which threatened to come of her. Being a Roman soldier you are supposed to be all strong and tough but Lisa had to fight a hard battle to stop herself from crying. "Take this" Percy said taking out a hair pin and handing it over to Lisa. "My Lord!" Lisa said surprise clearly on her face. Her master was giving her a hair pin. She would treasure it more that her life. She wowed to herself. She took the pin from her master. The moment the pin touched her hand it started to elongate and suddenly in her hand was a sword with one side of the blade of gold and other edge of silver. She stared at the sword with astonishment. It felt so right in her arm. No sword she previously held had felt so. It felt like it was part of her body. Still in shock she looked at Percy, who was trying hard not to laugh at her expense. Finally Percy could not hold and he laughed…

The sound of Percy's laughter seemed like music to Lisa. She felt joy she did not know what she was doing but she jumped at Percy and gave him a bear hug. She was smaller in size than Percy but still she managed to give him such a hug. Soon she realized what she had done and backed away. Bowing her head low she started to apologize "I am sorry my Lord I don't know what took over me." She was blushing crimson. "It is Ok Lisa. I see that you like your gift. It comes from the forges of the sea. It will be your weapon from now on. It turns into a clip and you can put it in your hair. It changes appearance to suit the type of dress you are wearing. A hippocampus came by to deliver it. It is a powerful weapon guard it well. One more thing you cannot lose it. It will return to your hair if you happen to forget about it or you lose it in a fight." After that he showed her the working as to how she had to twist it so it could turn into a sword and a pin. "See you in the morning Bond. Sleep well." Percy went back to his barrack. Lisa also went back to her barrack admiring her new sword. The moment she hit the pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 34**

Percy had gone swimming in the sea. When he reached the bottom he had seen a hippocampus stuck in the net. He easily helped it out and then it delivered him the message from the sea god. The sea god who was Percy's father had sent message that Percy had done the right thing by saving the girls life and the stormbringer was proud of his son. He had also sent a new weapon for Percy so that he could give it to his slave. Percy had returned back from his swim and at the beach he had met Lisa and he gave her the sword. Percy was now walking back to his barrack. Percy felt like he was being followed. He could hear someone following him. He stopped abruptly and tried to listen but could not hear anything. He slowly resumed his walk this time giving up most attention to the sound which was following him. He immediately turned around but there was n one behind him. He was about to resume his walk that his eyes caught some thing on the ground. Better words to say would be some grey white living thing on the ground. As Percy looked with his attention to the creature he could easily say that it was a puppy and grey white wolf pup. It was looking at Percy with its wide Amber eyes and wagging it tiny tail longing for attention. When it understood that it got Percy's attention it barked happily at him and wagged it tail even more.

Percy wanted to laugh for just a while ago he had to admit that he was a bit afraid but seeing that it was only an wolf cub he wanted to laugh his head off. He thought better and kept silent because he you invite trouble by waking the Camp up. Percy turned back and continued to walk back to his barrack and the pup followed. Percy was now a bit annoyed. He turned and picked a small stick waved it at the puppy and threw a bit of distance. The pup immediately bounded in that direction. "Good riddance." Percy told himself and briskly walked towards his barrack only to see that the wolf pup ran to him came to face him placed the stick at his feet and was looking at him expectantly to throw the stick again. Percy was a bit surprised. The wolf pup was the way it looked not more than a few weeks old but it was acting like a trained dog. Percy tried everything he knew to get rid of this pup but it would still follow him. Percy was really pissed now and in an angry tone trying his best not to yell spoke "you are not going to leave me alone. Are you?" "No. I will not be leaving you alone." was the answer he received. Percy froze. 'What! Does this wolf speak like that Lupa? One talking wolf was more than I had asked for.' Someone giggled from behind him which made Percy realize that it was not the wolf which spoke, it was the giggling person who had spoken, he turned back.

He saw that there was a girl, maybe of the same age as him. She had long auburn hair which ran down below her waist. She was wearing a sliver colored Roman dress. A bow was slung over her shoulder with quiver full of arrows. But want made her stand out were her eyes. Her eyes were the color of the full moon. Percy bowed his head "Lady Diana." He said but did not speak any further. He did not want any increase in the population of jackalopes. Diana was smiling "Perseus, the wolf cub will not leave you alone. She has chosen you as her master. I say that you accept her. Her kind only chooses a huntress for their mistress but this one seems to have taken a liking for a man." "Is it national _taking Percy as your master_ day?" Percy said highly uncomfortable. The goddess smiled at him. "It is so I guess. But she has chosen you, you will take her in. she is a magical wolf she will grow rapidly. Within few months she will look fully grown. Since she has chosen you as her master she will grow with you. She will serve you as a faithful servant and act as a good friend. Treat her well." The goddess slowly reached Percy and ran her hands through Percy's hair, that black messy hair with a few streaks of grey in them. The streaks he had gotten while saving her life. They were standing so close that Percy could practically breathe in her scent. It was an aroma he had never inhaled before. It was intoxicating. Percy could not say what he was feeling it was like he was in a trance. Percy could not explain the exact way they made him feel.

The situation was no different for the huntress. She did not understand the desire she felt to run her fingers through his locks. But to do so she had gotten so close to Perseus that she was drowned in the sea scent of his. She knew well enough what it could do to her. She already once had lost control with Percy. The result was still in her womb. The thought of the child brought her back to reality and quickly stepping back she teleported away. Percy had averted his eyes in good time. He did not understand the behavior of the moon goddess. Why did she touch my hair? Why did she come so close? He was yanked out of his thoughts by the wolf pup's small bark. He picked up the pup "well what do I name you girl? Hm.. Let me see. Can I call you grey? No, that does not seem right. Ha, yes your eyes. Your name is Amber." The wolf barked happily in response. Percy smiled "it is settled then. You are Amber. Now it is three in the morning if we don't get sleep we will be in serious trouble." With that he carried the wolf into his room. Made arrangements for her to rest and then got into his bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 35**

Lisa slowly woke up from her sleep. After talking to Percy and receiving a gift from him she had a good sleep. Looking at the alarm clock she could say it was five thirty in the morning. At six thirty she had to go and present herself to Percy. She got up and did all the morning errands. After taking a shower she went up to her bed her eyes caught a plain white Roman dress and a note attached to it. It read "Lisa this is your dress for today. Please your master in every way you can- your mother." Lisa knew all the girls would make fun of her for wearing the dress and the boys would droll over her but she had no choice. After putting on her dress she was about to leave when Hazel entered her room. "Hey Lisa, how are you? And what are you wearing!" she was surprised to find Lisa wearing a Roman dress. Lisa smiled at her friend "my mother made me wear this before presenting myself before my Lord. Hazel, have you even slept last night? You look awful." Hazel tried to smile also she was trying to stop herself from blushing. To tell the truth she did not know if she could sleep ever again. All she could think of was a certain green eyed hero. The way he carried himself the way he treated people around him. His hair his looks, could he be the male counterpart of Venus? Hazel was lost in her thoughts but brought back to the earth when Lisa shook her "Hazel are you listening? Where were you lost?" Hazel blush crimson "nothing I was just thinking. I got to go. See you later. Say hello to Percy." And with that she left the room. Lisa understood that her friend had developed a crush on her master. She smiled to herself "it would be nice." She said to herself.

She then walked towards barrack three. When Lisa reached the barrack three and knocked. Wilson, son of Mars answered the door. When he saw Lisa he raised a brow. Lisa smiled at him "I am here to report to my master will you please lead me to him." Wilson nodded still looking at her. To tell the truth she looked extremely beautiful in that dress of hers. You cannot blame a guy for looking at her. Composing himself he said "well Percy told me that you would arrive a bit early he is in his room still asleep I guess. You know which door." Lisa nodded and she headed towards Percy's room. She knocked at the door and found it was unlocked. Slowly she opened the door and entered the room. At the corner of the room was Percy's bed and Lisa saw that her master was still asleep. One thing about the rooms of the leader's of the cohort was they where sound proof as long as the leader wanted them so. Adjacent room is always the office room of the leader which has an access from within the leader's bed room. Lisa saw that it was almost six so she should wake her master up. It was essential that every single person at the Camp should wake up at six. Lisa took one step towards her master that she heard a low growl which for a second made her freeze. She slowly looked down from where she had heard the sound and found a wolf pup with grey white fur with it Amber eyes looking with anger at her.

Even it was only a pup Lisa understood that crossing line with this animal could cost her dearly. She tried to win the wolf's confidence by saying usual things people would say to a puppy. But that only made the wolf angry. It started to bark and was about to attack Lisa when a softy but commanding voice spoke "Amber heel. She is a friend." Lisa was relieved to hear the voice of her master and seeing that the wolf had obliged to him she just ran up to Percy and hugged him. Then she realized what she had done and quickly backing away she apologized "I am sorry my Lord." She was blushing but was also afraid of what her master would say. "It is Ok" She heard her master say "just don't make it a habit." Percy smiled "well this energetic young girl is Amber. She came to me last night. Don't worry you will be friends soon enough." Lisa who was looking at the ground till now looked up and to say it was a mistake would poor use of words for it was a blunder. Percy was shirtless and Lisa could see how muscular and attractive her master really was. She was blushing furiously. The only good news was her master was busy with his pet and was not looking at her. Percy asked Lisa to wait for some time and he performed his early morning activities. Percy was actually feeling very strange. He had not told or even let others find out about being invincible. As far as he could remember of the story of Achilles the invincibility should have made him to sleep for hours and sometimes days but that was not happening to him. He needed less than four hours sleep and he was always finding himself fresh. He pushed that thought aside and completed brushing his teeth and then took a shower and put on some jeans and pulled a purple t-shirt. He had understood that it was Alicia's doing of giving him tight fitting t shirt that showed off his abs. he was not happy about that but he could do nothing of that because Alicia was in charge of dress department of the cohort.

Percy looked at Lisa who was tidying up the room. Percy's room was a mess and it needed a lot of fixing and Lisa had put herself to do it. "What are you doing?" he asked Lisa. Lisa quickly answered "cleaning the room my Lord." Percy was not looking for that answer so he put another one "I think I should frame the question better way. Why are you doing this?" "It is my duty towards you Lord and also there will be and cleanliness inspection is today evening the rooms are supposed to be clean, neat and tidy." "Ho" is all Percy said. Lisa continued her work. "Nice dress." Percy said all of a sudden. This had Lisa a bit surprised but when she understood what Percy had said she blushed and said that it was her mother's doing. Percy told her that she could change into something comfortable if she liked. Lisa was happy that Percy would allow her to do so. She thanked him and told him that she would change once she is done with the room. Lisa saw that there were spider web forming in the corner at some height. So she took a stool and stood on it so that she could reach the place but she lost her balance and was about to get severely injured by the fall when Percy caught her and lifted her bridal style. At that precise moment Alicia entered that room seeing that Percy was holding Lisa she slammed the door and ran away. Percy was seriously confused by his second in command's action. He set Lisa back on her feet. "Why did she slam the door and run away?" he innocently asked Lisa.

**Chapter 36**

Everyone was surprised to find a wolf cub running along with Percy. After getting a satisfactory explanation which did not include Lady Diana, day to day activities were resumed. Alicia avoided Percy that whole day but as the evening approached Percy saw Lisa and Alicia talking. After that Alicia was back to her ways. Percy did not understand Alicia's behavior but saw it as a girl thing and distanced himself from the topic. Percy had done some good work with his Cohort having Lisa along side was a real bonus. She was skilled and it was good for all that Percy was now partnering with her. After the food was devoured and was time to go to bed Percy found himself sneaking out of his room as he had done previous night only this time he was not alone Amber tagged along. It was not uncommon for Campers to hear wolves so even when Amber made loud noise no one was bothered. Percy reached the beach for a while he played with his pet. They ran around the beach and had lot of fun.

Percy saw that a girl of about sixteen was sitting on a rock watching the sea. Percy knew who she was the moment he saw her. The moon was shining on the waves and making it look beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it the moon?" he asked. The girl nodded "divine." "What brings you here ma'am?" Percy kept his voice polite and tried to hide his curiosity. The girl turned to look at Percy "I owe a debt to a hero Perseus and no matter what I do I cannot repay the debt. Will you help me Perseus?" Percy nodded "yes Lady Diana I will help you." Now most would say, to agree on something when you don't have any idea what you are getting yourself into is not recommended. But somehow Percy could not refuse the goddess in front of him. The goddess smiled "thank you Perseus." Percy hesitated for a moment but gathered his courage "I have but one condition." Now it was the goddess who acted without caring what condition she might meet "name it." But once the words left her mouth she was now a bit scared _'what would this hero's condition be?' _Percy smiled his trade mark smile "you will call me Percy." "You help me and at the end I call you the way you want me to. Do we have a deal?" the goddess reply. Percy nodded "so who is this hero to whom you owe the debt?" he was curious. "Now I can't reveal that, now can I? But you will meet the person soon enough." Percy nodded in acceptance. The goddess continued "I want you to teach the person some archery." Percy was horror struck "but Lady Diana my knowledge of archery rivals your brother's poetry skills. How can I ever teach hero archery?" the goddess had to control herself from laughing at Perseus for making the best comparison. Her brother's poetry was the worst in the world. Once under control the huntress spoke "don't worry Perseus. Before you have to teach the hero I will teach you how to shoot. So don't worry." Percy's face now held some funny expression. The goddess, with a mock stern voice "now do not give me that look Perseus you are learning archery you like it or not. We begin like right now." With that she took Percy's hand and pulled him towards the forest. Within a few minutes they found a small clearing. Amber had followed then eagerly. The goddess had not realized that she was still holding Percy's hand. "Here we are now this is an ideal place to begin your archery training." Then she realized that she was still holing Perseus' hand reluctantly she let go. Our captain obvious had not really paid any attention that the goddess had held his hand and was worried about having to learn archery. The goddess composed herself and continued "now bring forth that cross bow I had given to you." Percy obliged and brought out the cross bow. The goddess touched the weapon and said something under her breath and the cross bow transformed into a real bow. Percy was a bit surprised but managed not to drop the bow. A quiver materialized on his back. Percy felt a bit uncomfortable. The goddess waved her hand and a target bull's eye formed itself at a distance. "Now Perseus I want you to concentrate."

After hours of torture as Percy would tell, he finally learnt how to hold a bow. "Now that was not hard was it?" the goddess said with a triumphant smile after all she had taught Perseus Jackson how to hold a bow. Percy so wanted to come up with a witty comment but he remembered this goddess's reputation and kept quiet. "I will expect you here Perseus at about the same time we met today. Tomorrow you will learn about notching the arrow. Do not be late. You have a long way to go." The goddess said. "That sure I have." Was what Percy would have normally said but he kept that in his head. Percy was so tired that he sat down then and there. The goddess sat down beside him but a little bit farther. Percy leaned by the tree "that truly was exhausting. I did not know that archery took that much energy." He said. The goddess nodded "yes, when you are new it tends to happen so. But once you get used to it, it becomes easier." With that she went on and on abut archery but when she turned to look at Perseus she found that he was sound asleep with Amber on him lap in no different state. The goddess was annoyed she had been talking about such important things in archery but the kelp head had fallen asleep. She wanted to hit him on his head but still she could not hide her smile at the sleeping form of Percy. She kissed his forehead and then transported him and the wolf pup to his room. After making sure they were comfortable she teleported back to Olympus.

**Chapter 37**

Percy was in a dream and his dream self was fighting a huge number of monsters. It surprised Percy that there were some demigods amongst the attackers. The dream Percy was his usual self, finishing off the monsters and knocking the demigods unconscious. Percy could say that this was some memory of his. With a few minutes all the monsters were gone only one demigod remained who was no match to Percy. The demigod tried to get way and on his way took out a gun pointed it at some target behind Percy and shot. A silver arrow went through the demigod's heart and he fell to the ground dead. The dream Percy turned around and then screamed "NO".

Percy woke up with a start, the memory of the dream still haunting him. When his eyes focused he found Alicia and Lisa towering over him with concerned look on their faces. Alicia spoke in a concerned voice "Percy, are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?" Lisa spoke as well "you were very agitated in your sleep My Lord. Are you feeling well?" "Just some bad dream." Percy for some reason told them the dream but did not say that the dream felt like was some memory of his. The two nodded and said some reassuring words like "it was just a silly dream." Then Percy realized that it was six thirty in the morning. "Gods, are we late?" Percy was now worried. Lisa answered "yes my Lord. But if you hurry up we can still cover it." Percy nodded and went through his morning activities as fast as he could. In fifteen minutes he found himself at breakfast. Amber followed Percy happily towards the dining area. The cohort had got there before Percy as Alicia had led them there. Lisa had waited for her master and came along with him. As the end was the breakfast came Percy was informed that he had to attend a meeting of cohort leaders and their second in commands in five minutes in the big house. After five minute Percy along with Alicia got to the big house. Percy left Amber with Lisa and Wilson led the cohort for their first activity which was archery. Percy had no problem in missing archery even his cohort mate considered it so. The strategy room where the meeting would take place almost all was seated on their seats. Alicia showed Percy where he had to sit. Lupa came in and spoke "you all might know why you are here. Today is Wednesday and on Saturday we have a capture the flag against the hunters. We have to pick a cohort which will take part in the game." She moved her tail in some manner and a small bowl with some chits in it appeared. She looked at Reyna and nodded. Reyna put her hand in the bowl and picked up a chit opened it without looking at it gave it to Lupa who announced that the cohort to fight the hunters would be cohort one. Reyna looked happy with it. After that some matters about the training were discussed. "Now that things are settled go and train." All stood and bowed to the wolf and they walked out towards their next activity which for Percy was Pegasus flying. Black beauty would be eagerly waiting for him. "I think that Reyna has a plan figured and she will show those hunters their place." Alicia said to Percy. Percy shook his head "you forget that they are immortals. We cannot deny the fact that they have killed more monsters than many of us has seen." "Right you are brother." Sandra said walking towards her brother a grin on her face. Percy smiled and greeted his sister. "It is also a fact that you lot are good with archery but when it comes to close range weapons hunters are like new born babies." Alicia could not hide a laugh when Percy called the hunters babies. Sandra glared at Alicia and then turned to look at Percy she softened a bit but was still glaring "we are not babies with close range weapons. We are reasonable at that." Percy was still smiling said "whatever makes you happy sis." He quickly took his sister's attention from making a remark "you are facing the first cohort. Good luck is what I am supposed to say. But I know it is the cohort one which needs it. I have but one request don't make me have to go to the nearest floweriest." Sandra and Alicia looked at Percy a bit confused. "Why would I make you go to a floweriest?" Sandra asked him. "Well is it not flowers which you place on a person's grave?" Sandra who understood that Percy was telling that the hunters could easily defeat the cohort laughed loudly. Alicia was glaring at Percy. Sandra said her temporary good bye and went to her friends to prepare for the capture the flag game. Alicia was still glaring at Percy "you think the best fighters of the Camp cannot win against the hunters. Do you know how brilliant Reyna truly is? Her plans never fail." Percy raised an eye brow "her plans never fail! Now it really surprises me, if her plans never fail then how am I standing here?" Percy asked. Alicia had no answer to that. Percy continued "Reyna's plans are the once which are tried and tested. They are predictable. If you watch closely you can say where her plans are going. The hunters have seen lot of battles so they know every battle strategy that there is. The cohort one is no match to them. The only way they can defeat the hunters is to make them use close range weapons. Now we are no engaging ourselves any further in this matter." With that Percy headed to the stables leaving Alicia to follow.

The day after that went as any other day in the Camp. At night Percy found himself in the clearing of the wood with the goddess already waiting for him. "You are on time Perseus." Percy bowed to the goddess. '_Just as an act of self-preservation._' Percy thought. "Yes, you are right. Self preservation is important." The goddess said as calmly as she could manage. She so wanted to burst into laughter. Percy blushed "did I say it out loud?" the goddess nodded. "So Perseus let us continue from where we left yesterday." With that the huntress taught him how to notch the arrow on the bow and after many tries in which Percy dropped the arrow, accidentally fired it he learnt how to notch an arrow.

**Chapter 38**

The day went normal enough for Percy. One of the cohort members got injured while rock climbing and Percy took him to the infirmary and got to skip archery. Now skipping archery Percy did not have anything against it. The next day's activities were canceled because of the capture the flag. The hunters got to defend the forest and the cohort got the stream. At night Percy found himself in the audience of the moon goddess and he was failing epically in finding the target. Percy prayed silently that the goddess would leave him alone but no such luck for Percy. The huntress made Percy work hard. Might be if the target was closer Percy would have hit the target but the goddess insisted on have the target at a far distance and Percy was struggling. After hours of futile attempts the goddess let Percy go for much needed sleep.

Next day Percy woke up when Lisa and Alicia both shook him violently and trusts him into the bathroom. The breakfast was a silent affair. All the Campers had to work in making the battle field more battle suitable. After hours of work the capture the flag game arrived. A high point was selected and the cohort leaders except for the participating leader were seated there. They were accompanied by their second in command. Shane who was seated by Percy's side nudged him "ten bucks on cohort one." Percy smiled and said "you are on." Soon every one present except for Alicia put ten bucks on cohort one. "Percy." Alicia whispered "do you have that much money?" Percy smiled "no, but soon I will."

The cohort one was making its arrangements so were the hunters. Percy whispered to Alicia "look at how they have spread themselves. You can clearly see that there are many openings. They will let the hunters in easily." Alicia shook her head "it is that hunter's leader is a daughter of Neptune. She can manipulate the water so such an arrangement is made." Percy had o hold down a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Alicia asked Percy. "You think that Sandra will come for the flag herself." Alicia nodded. Percy just leaned back "very well." Alicia was a bit angry now "you don't think she will come for the flag?" Percy smiled "no she won't, look where she is standing. That is a defensive position not the one for attack. Now just watch you will see." The horn sounded and the match began. Reyna's plan seemed to work alright all the cohort leaders were cheering. Reyna reached the hunters flag and took it. Alicia turned to Percy a smirk playing on her lips "you were saying." Percy grinned and motioned towards the dividing line where a single hunters was slowly undetected crossed the line. The flag was claimed by the hunters they blew their hunting horn sounding their victory. The once at the stream had not noticed that the flag was gone. The cohort one had lost.

Reyna looked like she would explode in anger. All the leaders of the cohorts were shocked.

"Anything you want to say?" Percy said barely hiding a smile. Then he turned toward the rest "I guess some owe me a few bucks here." They all groaned and then handed over ten bucks each.

At the meals that night the hunter were having a small celebration. All the Campers looked sore well except for Percy who was happily entertaining his pet. When they were all heading towards their barrack Percy caught up with his sister "nice game. But still taking the position you took was a gamble. You were lucky that Reyna did not catch it." Sandra nodded "you are right she did not figure it out. Even if she had I had a good back up plan." That very moment a black being landed right in front of them "My Lord, Milady there is an emergency a hippocampus has encounter problem in child birth. Please help her." Percy looked at his sister who nodded and told her friends about the emergency as Percy told Lisa about the emergency gave Amber to her. Both Percy and Sandra got on black beauty and headed for the sea.

**Chapter 39**

The day went normal enough for Percy. One of the cohort members got injured while rock climbing and Percy took him to the infirmary and got to skip archery. Now skipping archery Percy did not have anything against it. The next day's activities were canceled because of the capture the flag. The hunters got to defend the forest and the cohort got the stream. At night Percy found himself in the audience of the moon goddess and he was failing epically in finding the target. Percy prayed silently that the goddess would leave him alone but no such luck for Percy. The huntress made Percy work hard. Might be if the target was closer Percy would have hit the target but the goddess insisted on have the target at a far distance and Percy was struggling. After hours of futile attempts the goddess let Percy go for much needed sleep. Next day Percy woke up when Lisa and Alicia both shook him violently and trusts him into the bathroom. The breakfast was a silent affair. All the Campers had to work in making the battle field more battle suitable. After hours of work the capture the flag game arrived. A high point was selected and the cohort leaders except for the participating leader were seated there. They were accompanied by their second in command. Shane who was seated by Percy's side nudged him "ten bucks on cohort one." Percy smiled and said "you are on." Soon every one present except for Alicia put ten bucks on cohort one. "Percy." Alicia whispered "do you have that much money?" Percy smiled "no, but soon I will."

The cohort one was making its arrangements so were the hunters. Percy whispered to Alicia look at how they have spread themselves. You can clearly see that there are many openings. They will let the hunters in easily." Alicia shook her head "it is that hunter's leader is a daughter of Neptune. She can manipulate the water so such an arrangement is made." Percy had o hold down a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Alicia asked Percy. "You think that Sandra will come for the flag herself." Alicia nodded. Percy just leaned back "very well." Alicia was a bit angry now "you don't think she will come for the flag?" Percy smiled "no she won't, look where she is standing. That is a defensive position not the one for attack. Now just watch you will see." The horn sounded and the match began. Reyna's plan seemed to work alright all the cohort leaders were cheering. Reyna reached the hunters flag and took it. Alicia turned to Percy a smirk playing on her lips "you were saying." Percy grinned and motioned towards the dividing line where a single hunters was slowly undetected crossed the line. The flag was claimed by the hunters they blew their hunting horn sounding their victory. The once at the stream had not noticed that the flag was gone. The cohort one had lost.

Reyna looked like she would explode in anger. All the leaders of the cohorts were shocked.

"Anything you want to say?" Percy said barely hiding a smile. Then he turned toward the rest "I guess some owe me a few bucks here." They all groaned and then handed over ten bucks each.

At the meals that night the hunter were having a small celebration. All the Campers looked sore well except for Percy who was happily entertaining his pet. When they were all heading towards their barrack Percy caught up with his sister "nice game. But still taking the position you took was a gamble. You were lucky that Reyna did not catch it." Sandra nodded "you are right she did not figure it out. Even if she had I had a good back up plan." That very moment a black being landed right in front of them "My Lord, Milady there is an emergency a hippocampus has encounter problem in child birth. Please help her." Percy looked at his sister who nodded and told her friends about the emergency as Percy told Lisa about the emergency gave Amber to her. Both Percy and Sandra got on black beauty and headed for the sea.

**Chapter 40**

When they got to the sea Sandra jumped into the sea. Percy said black beauty not to wait up for them and followed suit. A hippocampus was waiting for them "this way my Lord, Milady." Percy and Sandra followed the hippocampus to the depths of the sea. There were like ten hippocampus and they were all in the protective stance around one of them. They made way for Percy and Sandra the one which was the oldest and looked like the leader came towards the brother and sister "my Lord, Milady please help the mare is in severe pain. The baby won't come out. They both might die because of it my Lord please save their lives." "Please help Lord and lady" all the others pleaded with Percy and Sandra. Both of them got closer to hippocampus in labor. Percy closed his eyes and slowly sensing the fluids which were inside the hippocampus ran his hands on its belly. Sandra was speaking encouraging words to the mother. Percy quickly found what the problem was. The young one in the womb was in a facing the opposite side of which it should have been facing. Percy looked at Sandra he wanted to tell her that the baby was facing a different direction to which it should have been facing. To Percy's utter surprise the reply came from Sandra "what do we do?" Percy blinked in astonishment. If it were any other situation Sandra would have laughed but this was not the time and place. Sandra quickly explained to Percy that it was a child of Neptune thing.

While in water, they had to only concentrate on the other to talk to them in their mind.

Percy turned to the leader of the sea horses "send some of you friends to get me some of the sea herbs as soon as possible." And then he gave the name of those herbs. The leader sent one of his experienced friends to get the herbs. "Send some to do patrol I don't want blood hungry creatures to get here." Percy told the leader. A few younger hippocampus were sent to do patrol. Percy turned to his sister who was breathing soothing word to the one in labor "Sandra I am going to control the water in her body so as to turn the baby in the right direction. But because there is water all around us I can't do that. I want you to control the water around me and keep me stable." Sandra nodded her head. Percy continued "the moment the herbs arrive we will begin." Then he murmured some healing songs of the mermen even though he did not know from where he had learnt them. Sandra also started to sing along with him as some of the songs even she knew. This eased the pain of the hippocampus mother immensely. Percy concentrated on the baby and saw that except for the direction in which it was everything else with the baby was fine. To turn the direction of the baby within the womb is a dangerous affair it can get both the mother and the child killed. Percy had only a day before had figured out that he could mist travel. He also discovered that he could make objects travel some distance with his power over water. But now he was going to do that with a living unborn hippocampus. This was a dangerous idea but the only way he knew to help these wonderful beings.

The herbs arrived he gave the mother some of the herbs to eat and then asked the other hippocampus to go bit farther than where they were, and then he nodded his head to Sandra signaling her that it was time for her to control the water. "Sandra" he said "no matter what don't let your control over water down. The thing I am going to do is dangerous. Do you understand?" Sandra said yes she was ready. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the water around Percy and the hippocampus. She did not know what her brother was doing but she somehow trusted her brother. Once Percy was satisfied that Sandra was holding the water as he wanted, he concentrated first at the hippocampus. He felt the flow of blood in the mare. He then concentrated on the womb and then shifted it on the baby. He drew the strength from the sea and then made the baby dissolve in the liquid which had water in it within the womb. Then he made this liquid come out of the hippocampus's womb. Sandra felt lot of changes in the surroundings. The pressure against her was increasing. Whatever her brother was doing, to keep the water in check Sandra's power was draining. She fought hard and kept the water the way her brother had asked her to do. She saw that even when she had not let new water enter the barrier she had created new water was coming from somewhere right in the middle. Percy had brought out the last of the parts of the baby out of its mother. He concentrated harder and then the particles that formed the baby came together and the live baby hippocampus was now in his arms. He quickly asked Sandra to waver her hold on water. Sandra who had her eyes closed in concentration let the control over the water drop. She was extremely tiered and wanted to fall asleep then and there. She forced herself to open her eyes and saw that her brother was holding the baby hippocampus and the mother hippocampus was eating the herb to replenish her. All the other hippocampus came quickly toward them and thanked them for their help. The mother hippocampus also thanked the two. Percy handed over the baby to its mother.

Sandra could see that he was totally famished and could fall asleep any moment but his was grinning. He was very happy at that moment. Sandra also was feeling happy her brother had saved a life of a sea creature and she was glad she helped. Percy and Sandra excused themselves from the celebrating sea horses.

"How did you do that?" Sandra asked Percy. Percy was about to answer when a booming voice answered "mist travel." Both Sandra and Percy turned to look who had answered and both in excitement Percy called "dad!" and Sandra called "father!" the sea god smiled at his two children. "It was a great team work from you both. I am proud of your work." "Thanks dad" "thank you father." Percy and Sandra said in unison. Both were even happier that they were before. The god of the sea gave both of them a piece of ambrosia to eat after that both looked presentable. "Thanks" said Percy for both himself and his sister. "Father" Sandra began "you never told me I had a brother." The sea god smiled sadly "I am sorry my child but that was necessary. Your brother is a lot stronger than he himself knows." Percy was a bit puzzled and annoyed at the same time "I am standing right here." He said a bit angrily. Sandra glared at her brother it was disrespectful to talk to a god like that. Neptune chuckled "and as you can see, he has too much of me in him. That horrid wolf would have tried to kill him for being disrespectful." Both Sandra and Percy wanted to say something but their father continued not letting them speak. "The wolf will not dare challenge you brother now as she can see if she does anything close she will be turned to dust. I wanted to stay her and talk to you both for longer but I can't do so right now. I will have to go and perform my duties.

Stay safe my children." He hugged both of them and then dissolved into the sea. A voice spoke in Percy's head "_tomorrow is your sister's birthday_." Percy knew that it was his father who spoke and now he was busy planning a surprise for his sister.

When Percy and Sandra reached the Camp they were way past the curfew so they went noiselessly each to their respective "homes". Percy to his barrack, while Sandra toward her tent. When they reached Percy's barrack for the first time Sandra hugged her brother goodbye and walked towards her tent. Then she remembered that Percy had given her his jacket to wear when they had emerged out of the sea. It had the smell of the sea and now Sandra understood that this scent could affect girls severely. But she had so far not seen her brother taking advantage of it. Even some hunters who had talked to her brother when he had come to talk to her had tough time not to stare at her brother. They were attracted to him.

Taking his jacket to her tent would not be a good idea it could distract other hunters. She turned around to go back to her brother and return his jacket. When she reached Percy's barrack she saw someone running towards forest. She immediately identified that person to be her brother.

Sandra followed Percy but maintained a distance. She found Percy go through unchartered parts of the forest. Soon she found Percy entering a clearing Sandra quickly hid herself behind a nearby rock. She could see that a girl of about same height as her was standing in the middle but Sandra could not make out her features from the place she had chosen. It was dangerous to change her position because it could announce her presence. She pulled out a small ear plug like device from her pocket and placed it on her ear. It was a gift from Mercury after she had saved one of Mercury's daughters. She listened Percy speak "I am sorry Milady, I am late but a hippocampus had complications in labor, Sandra and I had to help." Then she heard the girl's voice and to say she was surprised when she identified the speaker was an understatement. It was none other than her own mistress. "Perseus I will let you only this once but if this repeats I will not be as lenient. By the way how are the mother and child?" Sandra heard Percy say "they are fine Milady. Sandra did great." "Of course she did. She is a huntress. Now enough of chit chat let us start from where we left last night." The goddess said. _'Last night? From when have these two been meeting?'_ Sandra thought to herself. Slowly and carefully she moved from her position and got herself to such a position that no one could see her but she could see the two in the middle of the clearing.

Sandra saw Percy draw a bow which looked like a bow that the hunters used. She observed that the way her brother held the bow was proper and also the way he held the arrow was right. Then she also observed that at the moment he had to shoot the arrow there was a small flaw in his technique. She heard her mistress say the same things to Percy. On the goddess's orders Percy pulled another arrow before he was asked to shoot the goddess went up to his back and pressing herself to Percy back she reached for Percy's hands. She held them and helped him to adjust his arms and then she adjusted his legs by using her legs. Sandra was completely shocked. Her mistress who used to scowl whenever men were mentioned was helping Percy to shoot an arrow. Those who did not know that she was teaching archery to Percy would think that the goddess was sharing a private moment with the hero. Sandra watched as the arrow shot out of the bow and hit at its target with accuracy. The goddess let go of Percy and said "you see that is not hard. Now do it once again." Percy was not looking at her and Sandra could not see from the distance but the goddess was blushing she had understood what she had done only after Percy had shot the arrow. Our hero obvious Percy nodded and readied the bow and arrow and shot to his own surprise it hit the target. He repeatedly shot arrows after arrows and every single one hit the target. If Sandra was not concerned about her mistress she would have ran towards Percy and hugged him for his success. But Sandra was worried about her mistress. _'What has gotten into her? Why is she so close to my brother? Why is she teaching boy archery?'_ she saw as Percy jump in excitement. He ran and picked the goddess up and swirled her thrice and them seemed to understand what he had done. He lowered the goddess back on the ground and said "I am sorry Milady. I was a bit excited. Please forgive me. I will not repeat such a thing." Percy said bowing to the moon goddess. Sandra was only praying that the goddess would not blast her brother into pieces. Sandra tried to read the expression on the goddess's face but it was difficult to do so from the distance. "It is Ok Perseus; you were excited, anyone in your place would have been." Sandra's jaws were literally on the ground, it surprised her that the goddess did not blast Percy into pieces but it shocked her that the tone which the goddess had used was that of disappointment, disappointment like the girls have when their crush, no lover does not understand their inner desire. The goddess continued "you had a long day Perseus go have some rest. Tomorrow we will learn how to shoot at a moving target." Percy bowed to the goddess and he left the clearing, when Percy was out of site Sandra looked back to find the goddess still standing there. She placed her right hand on her belly and said "congratulations my child we taught your father how to shoot."

**Chapter 41**

"Congratulations" said a voice which made Artemis jump. She quickly reached for her bow and arrows and aimed at the person who had spoken. Artemis saw that the speaker was a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, brown eyes. She wore a plain white Greek dress and a golden crown adored her head. "Lady Rhea what are you doing here?" the moon goddess spat still aiming her arrow at the Titan.

"Now, now is this a way to speak to your grandmother? Where is your manners young lady?" the mother of gods said in a motherly scolding tone. "Why are you here?" the goddess asked again. The Titan smiled "to congratulate you of course. You are carrying my great grandchild." The goddess looked shocked "how do you know?" the Titan Queen's smile widened "how do you think you got pregnant in the first place?" the goddess of hunt was in complete horror "you shot those arrows? Why? What did I do to you? What did we do to you?" the Titan sighed.

"You know Eros's arrows when he shoots them it can make any two beings to get drawn to each other. But when someone other than he himself or his children shoot at least one of the person being hit should have an inner desire for the other so that's how the arrows work. It took me only two arrows to make you feel the lust for Perseus whereas to make Perseus fall for you I had to shoot four arrows at him. He has stronger resolve than you. He is powerful, a soul worthy to rule the world. I so wanted him to be my son but at least he is my grandson. As to why I shot you, Artemis you are a daddy's girl. Seeing that Perseus is stronger than some gods or as strong as them, your father will probably try to kill him sooner or later. If such a thing were to happen you would have sided with your father. I could not allow that now could I? Your father wanted to have a bride for his son Jason Grace. He saw that you as his son's bride could give him an advantage over the other gods. That is not fair to my other children, I am sick tired of that pompous brat who try to control everybody. If a child of my other sons could come to gain power it would balance the power and lead the world toward a better future. With you having Perseus' child, there's no way you will marry any other man. With you as wife Perseus can claim his place amongst the Olympians. It is a bit sad that Perseus had to lose his memories but soon he will remember everything and he will claim what is rightfully his. Does that answer you?" Before the goddess could say anything in response the Titan continued "Oh, I nearly forgot. Good luck trying to convince your hunters of your doing. You could start with the one right behind that rock." She pointed her finger at the rock behind which Sandra was sitting and vanished from the spot.

Sandra slowly walked up to her mistress for all she knew she would be turned into some animal or would get cursed for life. She had been extremely angry when she had leant that her mistress had broken her oath. But after learning she had been shot by cupid's arrows and that Jupiter (even though the Titan had used Greek name) had ordered her to end her oath and was planning to marry her mistress of to Jason she felt a bit of pity for her mistress. But her thoughts also were taking her towards her brother. The poor guy as she now discovered had no memories of his past was going to be a father. Sandra slowly reached the goddess. The goddess looked disturbed and completely lost.

She was trying hard not to cry. "My lady I am sorry." Sandra said not meeting the goddess eyes. The goddess said nothing Sandra continued "I sorry Milady that I eavesdropped. I was going back to my brother barrack to return his jacket when I saw him running towards the forest so I followed and saw him with you. I am sorry Milady." The goddess finally spoke "there nothing you need to be sorry about Sandra. I should have informed you of things way before. I should have told you about my father's orders. I was too self involved that I disregarded what this could mean to the hunt. It is me who has to be sorry. I have to be sorry for the injustices I have done to your brother. He does not know that I carry his child. To tell the truth I am afraid Sandra if my father finds out he will swallow me whole even before I can give birth. I don't think my child will be able to pull the stunt the goddess of wisdom managed. I don't know what should I do?" Sandra looked at her mistress and their eyes met. Sandra could see the fear sadness and uncertainty in her mistress's eyes. "What will happen of the hunt Milady?" Sandra felt stupid for asking this question there were more pressing issues than the hunt. But the goddess answered her "don't worry Sandra my father has already made arrangements for that. He is having another of his daughters to take up the hunt." Sandra was now a bit angry "Milady we swore to be with you not someone whom the king of gods has assigned we will all remain loyal to you and answer only to you and to no one else ." the goddess smiled a forced smile "not all will be as understanding as you Sandra. They will accuse me of treachery. If they find you supporting me they will brand you as a traitor as well. They will accuse you of siding with your brother." The goddess chuckled dryly "you should be happy Sandra you are going to be an aunt." Sandra was pained beyond measure of course she was going to be an aunt but at what cost? For all there is the child along with its mother would get killed even before it was born. The king of the gods could kill her brother, and her and the hunt would be given in the hands of some random daughter of Jupiter. "You don't need to worry Sandra; Thalia Grace is a devoted maiden of mine. If the hunt goes to her she will lead like I would lead. And yes Sandra she is the full blood sister of Jason Grace." Sandra looked shocked at this news but the goddess did not give her any time to digest this she continued "my father gave me time till one week from after the summer solstice to find a suitable husband for myself before he choices one by himself. If only I could convince your brother to take me as his wife. But he still longs for her. He still subconsciously is trying to hold on to that dead daughter of wisdom. Her death was the reason your brother's memories had to be erased. He is the only one who can keep this child safe. But I cannot just go about and tell him that he is the father. He cannot take that shock at this moment. Not when he is still mourning the death of the girl he loved." Sandra gathered herself "Milady I will do everything in my power to help. I will not go about and tell things to him or anyone else. I will keep this a secret. I will try and knock some sense into my brother. I will help him cope with his problems Milady. He will regain his memory soon and he will take you as his wife. He will claim his child and also protect the child. I promise."

**Chapter 42**

Jason Grace was having a hard time. The hunters were just using him as a slave. For gods' sake he was god. It was not his job to do laundry that too of female cloths. The only one who trained him in combat was his sister. Rest of the hunt stayed clear of him. The goddess of moon acted like Jason was not even present. Lady Juno no mom had asked him to win the heart of this goddess. How was he supposed to do that when the woman was not even there? Today morning after doing all the works which those worthless girls who did not even look at his attractive features much less get attracted had give Jason found himself training with his sister. Now Jason wanted to tell he easily defeated his sister but such was not the case. Jason could barely hold himself against her. Thalia was an unparallel fighter. She had all the makings of a champion fighter. It was like if Thalia and Jason fought then it was Thalia would win six out of ten times. After another hard session Jason found himself covered with bruises and cuts. Both he and Thalia were panting. "You are improving little brother." Thalia said with a smile." Jason nodded his head and spoke "I would do better if I were not to be treated as a slave." Thalia rose an eye brow "be grateful Jason, Milady does not allow men into the hunt." She wanted say more but was cut off. "Thalia please come and join me. I want to have an important conversation with you." The goddess of moon said. Then she turned to

Jason "Boy go and tend to the hunting wolves. They are restless." Jason wanted to yell at the goddess for calling him a boy but if he had to impress this goddess he had act polite. He nodded and left to go to the wolves. He knew that the wolves will not be happy to see him. The goddess motioned to Thalia to follow.

Once they reached a place where no one could over hear them Artemis asked Thalia to sit down on a nearby rock. After both were comfortably seated the goddess began "Thalia, the things I am going to tell you now are something which I should have told you way back but it is now that I have gathered the courage to tell you. Do you know the reason why your brother has been sent with the hunt?" Thalia quickly nodded her head "so that we can train him to be a god Milady." "No Thalia that is not the reason behind It." said the goddess. Thalia looked a bit puzzled "then why is he here Milady?" to tell the truth, Thalia was so happy that she had her brother back that she did not care about anything else. The goddess took a deep breath "I think I should tell you things from the beginning. Just a few days after the Titan war our father called me to Olympus. When I got there he told me that for the future of the gods I had to end my oath." Thalia was truly shocked "Milady!" The goddess continued "he gave me time one week from after the summer solstice to find a suitable husband, in failing to do so he will chose a husband for me himself." Thalia recovered a bit "that is outrageous" she almost yelled in anger. "What does he think? It is an oath you have kept for eons. What does he mean by future of gods? What about the hunt?" the goddess tried to maintain a neutral expression and spoke "his idea is set and it cannot be changed now. I have to find myself a husband and I have no choice. As for the hunt father has his own plans. When Perseus was offered immortality, father was convinced that he would accept it. It was father's plan that after that he would make you a goddess as well and no other god would question that. But to his disappointment Perseus refused and he could not go with his plan. " Thalia looked a bit surprised. Her father wanted to make her a goddess! The goddess of hunt continued "he has a plan that once I am married you are to become the goddess of the hunt." Thalia could not speak. She was torn between her loyalty to her mistress and the excitement of becoming a goddess herself. What is she supposed to do? The goddess was paying less and less attention to Thalia "our father thinks that Jason needs a bride. By putting him along with the hunt he expects me to fall for Jason." This brought Thalia out of her trance "what! He expects you to fall for Jason! If you don't find a husband then he plans to make you marry Jason?" she said. The goddess nodded "I do not want to marry Jason. He is more like our father. He is a womanizer. It is of no doubt that he will turn out to be an unfaithful husband.

Besides I have already fallen for a man." Thalia looked at her mistress "you found a man suitable to be your husband?" the goddess nodded and spoke "yes but there is a problem he loved and still loves a girl who is dead and is not ready to let go of her, he is not ready to accept the fact that the daughter of Athena is dead. He still subconsciously is holding on to her. He is not ready to move on." When the goddess said daughter of Athena, Thalia understood that the man Artemis was talking about Percy Jackson. She knew how deeply Percy loved Annabeth. To lose her made Percy loses his mind. Annabeth would want her Percy to move on in life and not waste away. It would be best for Percy and to the entire world for him to marry Artemis. "Milady, Percy is still in coma. How do you expect him to accept you as a wife? What can we do so that he wakes up?" the goddess smiled a teary smile. Thalia had accepted her choice for a husband. She had always been the one who hoped that Percy would wake up soon and find a good girl for himself and move on in life. "Thank you Thalia but there is more I need to say." Thalia nodded for the goddess to continue "you remember I told you about the theft of Eros's arrows?" Thalia nodded again "well I found out who commissioned the theft." Thalia could not stop herself from asking who. The goddess answered "it was Rhea the Titan Queen. She wanted to have her own fun. You know that I still owe Perseus for saving my life. So I felt that the best way to repay him would be to bless him with the knowledge of archery. Just the night before that dreadful day I went to see Perseus. He was sleeping in his room so not wanting to disturb him I sneaked into his room. At that precise moment Perseus woke up due to a dream. The Titan shot the arrows of Eros at me and Perseus. Two hit me and four went through Perseus." The goddess was now in tears. Thalia had already guessed what had happened. The goddess continued "I was so afraid that before Perseus could come to his senses and blame me or worse blame himself for what happened, I erased his memory, put him to sleep and ran away." The goddess was shaking now. Thalia put an arm around her mistress and tried to pacify her. Thalia now heard the small voice of her mistress speaking "After he went into coma I found out the result of that night to be in my womb. Oh Thalia what will happen to my child? I do not want to lose him or her. I want my child safe. " Thalia was now completely in shock. She had almost forgotten to breathe. Her lungs screamed for air and only then she started to breathe again. She was too shocked to say any words. Her mistress who had been a maiden ordered to marry was now with a child of one of her best friends, the man who was in coma. Percy was not the one to be unfaithful it had taken four arrows of lust to make Percy betray Annabeth. The arrows had been used on both the sides therefore making the magic even stronger and impossible to escape.

Thalia took a lot of time to gather herself. Annabeth was gone so she had to think of those who were alive. If her father found out about the child he would try to kill it. If Percy ever wakes up and learns about it then it would lead to World War III. The only solution was for Percy to wake up and before Zeus could do anything, have Percy marry Artemis. She finally made up her mind "Milady, the only way out of this is for you to marry Percy. There is no need for Percy to understand things completely. You only have to make him marry you. It will be easy if he remembers what happened on that night and the fact that he is the father of the child. His flaw is loyalty; he will go to any extent to secure his child. Once the matter cools down there are hundreds of ways to make a man fall for you." "Do you really think that will work Thalia?" the goddess asked. "Yes Milady. It is the only way. You can easily use your magic to slow down the child's growth rate and make it look like she was conceived after the marriage. I know that you can easily make the child to have golden ichor to flow in the vein rather than red blood to flow in the child. Trust me Milady this conversation will remain secret. " The goddess nodded "I will go and visit Perseus and see if I can give that memory back to him. I can only pray that he accepts me. I will be going now Thalia, thank you." The goddess hugged her and the teleported away. Thalia sat there for a while so as to compose herself. The she went back to training Jason.

**Chapter 43**

Percy was having a dream which he could not place but a voice kept repeating in his head "seaweed brain, let go." Percy tried his best to find the speaker. He felt like he should know the girl who was telling him to let go. But what was he suppose to let go? Who was the girl? Why was he feeling so sad when he heard that voice? Why did he feel like he should know the speaker? There were many more questions but suddenly an image came to him a beautiful girl was in the image, she had princess like curly blonde hair, she wore an orange t-shirt. She had an athletic build. What made her stand out were her eyes they were unnaturally stormy grey. Percy woke up with a start. He jumped off his bed and ran into the bathroom and immediately started to vomit blood. After a lot of vomiting he stumbled back to his bed. He felt dead tired. It was not the first time that he had vomited blood. It had happened every day after he had woken up at the wolf house but once he had reached the Camp it had stopped. He did not know the reason for vomiting of blood but he had kept it a secret from others. "It is four fifteen in the morning." Percy said out loud to no one in particular. He felt exhausted and he drifted back to sleep only to find himself another dream. Once again he could only here voice "congratulation sir on regaining your memory. What are the plans for the future?" Percy could not place the speaker. He was sure that he had never met this person in life.

Another voice which was deep and held power answered "we have to find a way to strengthen our army. The gods think they have won the battle it is an ideal time to attack them when they are busy celebrating." The other speaker spoke again "but sir our army is weak at this moment how can we manage to cause a war?" the evil deep was chuckled "don't you worry son of Triton I have a plan."

Percy was pulled out of the dream as he heard "My Lord it is morning already. Wake up." "Percy, wake up. You have already missed breakfast." Percy opened his eyes to see Lisa and Alicia looking at him concerned. When they saw Percy wake Lisa spoke "it is seven thirty" Percy did not feel that he should correct her it was seven thirty five and let Lisa continue "and you have missed the breakfast my Lord. You know that today is the tournament day in the honor of Gaius Julius Caesar. You have to be ready within half an hour. The tournament begins at eight fifteen sharp." Percy just nodded and got to the bathroom. Once he was fresh he ate what Lisa and Alicia had smuggled from the breakfast. Amber jumped at Percy and started to give Percy wolf saliva bath which only made Percy to take yet another bath. The wolf had grown a lot in a few days and now she looked like she was some years old. All the three along with Amber headed towards the coliseum. "So" Percy began "who are all participating and who is against whom?" Alicia took out a paper sheet from her jean's pocket "well there are five people from the first cohort namely Reyna, Hazel, Bobby, Gwen and Dakota. Four from cohort two namely" Percy interrupted her "forget about who are there just tell me how many are there. That should be enough. Also tell me against who am I to go first?" Alicia was a bit annoyed at Percy impatience but answered none the less "four from the cohort two, three from our cohort, two from cohort four and one from cohort five. Your first fight is against Roger of second cohort." "It is very disappointing." Percy complained "each and everyone should get a chance to show off their skills but I guess it would take an entire year to have such a tournament. So we will have to do with the one we have." Then Percy remembered something. "Hey, you guys go ahead I have some important job to do. It will not take long. I will back soon." Percy did not wait for their reaction he spirited back to his room and then reached inside his table drawer took out a small box and then headed toward the hunter's tent. When he reached there he asked for Sandra.

Though the hunters were not pleased to see him they informed Sandra about his presence and

Sandra came out to greet her brother. "Good morning, little brother." Sandra greeted with a smile. Percy was not amused being called little but greeted back "Happy birthday old girl." He said with a grin. Sandra was a bit angry at being called an old girl but was surprised to see that Percy had found out that the particular day was her birthday. "How did you know?" she asked her brother. Percy's grin widened "a big fish told me." Sandra smirked as she understood who this big fish was "I don't think brother that he would be amused to hear you call him that, but anyways thank you." "You are welcome sis. Here is your present." Percy gave the small box to his sister who on opening it found a small sliver bracelet. She thanked Percy gave him a sisterly hug and then wore the bracelet. "Tap it once." Percy told Sandra who compiled. The bracelet transformed into a sliver Roman shield. All the hunters who were watching the brother and sister closely were as surprised as Sandra to see the bracelet change into a shield. "Tap it again." Percy said. When she did so the shield transformed back to bracelet. Sandra was now grinning. She gave Percy another hug and a small peck on the cheeks. "Thank you brother, my old shield had broken only a few weeks ago and I needed a new one. By the way what do I name it?" "I don't know it is up to you ok? Bye, let us met up later I have to go and report for the tournament." Percy said and he turned to leave. Sandra called his name "Percy, good luck. Try not to hurt your opponent's pride." Percy nodded his head and headed towards the coliseum.

"You are on time! Thank the gods." Alicia said as Percy entered the pavilion of the coliseum. Others were already there. Especially for the tournament day the statues of all the major gods had been erected within the coliseum. The Camper occupied the bleachers. Sharp at eight fifteen Lupa howled signaling the beginning of the tournament. The rule was that you had to win. Well of course once your opponent surrenders you win also if you knock out your opponent you win. But if your opponent does not surrender you can kill. The last part was not something Percy approved of but he was only one guy no one else seen it as a problem. The crowd roared in anticipation of action. The first fight was between Shane and Bobby. "Ten bucks on Bobby."Wilson said from behind Percy.

Percy turned and looked at Wilson stared at him and then turned back to the fight. Shane was holding his own ground but Percy knew that it would not last. Wilson restrained himself from talking any further after receiving his leader's stare. To say the truth it was downright creepy. Shane was defeated and Bobby advanced to next level. Then Alicia had her fight with Dakota. Alicia was doing well and was having an upper hand until Dakota started using her power over plants. Alicia ended up in cocoon created of plant leaves hence making Dakota victorious. Wilson fought against his opponent and won. Now it was time for Percy's fight. The crowd did not cheer as they were too anxious to do so. Percy was not wearing any armor. Both Lisa and Alicia had tried hard to convince him to wear one but Percy had refused it under the pretext that it would slow him down. Once in the middle both the opponents started to circle each other. Roger did not charge as he remembered what had happened the last time he had done so. After minutes of circling which felt like hours for everyone there were shouts from the spectators "fight already." "We are getting old here." And many more insults which no one would want to repeat. Roger could not hold any longer he charged Percy simple got out of his way and hit him hard on his head with the butt of the sword. Roger was knocked out. Later when Roger had woken up he did not tell anyone of his seeing the stars in day light. Percy had won. The remaining had their fight.

In the next round Wilson managed to make his opponent surrender and advanced to the next level. Bobby almost killed his opponent only a howl from Lupa had saved the life. The guy had already surrendered but Bobby had gotten carried away. No one seemed bothered by this but Lisa saw that her master was completely disturbed by this. A warrior who can defeat his opponents easily most of them without weapons was disturbed by seeing someone in the verge of death. Lisa understood that by any means Bobby and her master came face to face. Bobby will have the fight of his life. After the fights were done it was now Percy against Dakota. Percy started without much aggressiveness.

Percy was toying with her as she was using all of her knowledge in sword fighting to attack Percy. She saw that it was not easy to take on Percy so she started growing plants and tried to tangle Percy in them. Initially she was seeing success she swung her sword at Percy. Percy ducked and then making use of the angle in which Dakota had swung the sword used his palm taking it at the flat of his opponents blade he lifted the sword upwards sending Dakota completely off balance. She fell on the ground with an audible sound. Percy quickly looked at the plants which were holding him and they soon dried and withered away. Dakota go up as quickly as she could manage and started growing more plants but to her surprise they won't grow. The moment they appeared they would die. Dakota was shocked and she was panicking. What had happened to her powers? Reading her expression Percy felt pity "nothing has happened to your powers. They are fine. It is only that for any plant to grow you need water and I control water." Dakota went for a desperate swing Percy saw it coming he used is sword and blocked her swing which made her to lose grip and the sword flew out of Dakota's hand. Percy held his sword at Dakota's neck "do you surrender?" Percy asked calmly. Dakota did not want to surrender but she had been defeated fair and square. Dakota accepted her defeat. The crowed did not know what to do but the Sandra, Lisa, Alicia, Wilson and cohort three were cheering. Sandra was cheering for her brother the hunters did clap but did not cheer. The rest were cheering for their leader. Hazel wanted to cheer too but she knew how her friends would see that so she cheered her hero silently.

Soon the fight reached the semifinals. It was to happen after the lunch break which was of two hours. At three in the afternoon everyone was back in the stands the first semifinal was between Hazel and Bobby. Bobby was brutal as always. Hazel had to be taken to the infirmary to be treated for her wounds. Her injuries were the reason for her getting knocked out. Percy went in to the middle and Reyna entered too. Reyna was exhausted; she had numerous cuts and wounds and many more bruises for her fight so far. When the command to start the fight was given Reyna turned invisible. She knew that she had no chance against Percy if she were to be visible. Percy had to smile. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on the water in Reyna's body. Now he knew her exact location. Percy first thought that he wanted to toy with Reyna but decided against it. After all she is the daughter of goddess of wisdom taking her lightly is not an option. Percy did not wait for Reyna to come to him but he himself went to her and knocked her unconscious without giving her chance to fight. It was now time for the finals.

**Chapter 44**

Bobby was using a shield and his favorite spear which was electric. Percy got into the middle and studied Bobby. He had watched every match closely and understood the fighting style employed by Bobby. Percy reached into his pocket but then though otherwise, he simply stood there smiling. Lupa howled signaling the opponents to begin. Bobby smiled his 'I will kill you in no time smile'. Percy grinned in response. He just closed his eyes in concentration and his trident materialized. Bobby paused for a second to look at the trident. The entire crowd cheered. The fight began or a better term would be the dance began. Bobby was trying to attack with his electric spear and Percy was escaping every attack. Percy did not meet Bobby's attacks with his trident as he knew that his celestial bronze trident can conduct electricity and that would cause problem "Coward" Bobby said "fight back." Percy grinned "oh, you are just sore you have not landed a single blow on me. Is it because I am skilled or that you are too fat and slow." This was enough to make the already angry son of Mars to get even more furious. He lunged at Percy trusting his spear forward. Percy quickly side stepped caught the spear in the middle with his trident. The spear was not electric at that place as only the tip was designed so. Percy made the trident to send a small amount of blast enough to destroy the spear. The spear shattered into pieces. The crowd watched in amazement. Percy could have finished the fight then and there but he did not do so. He just backed away and smiled at Bobby with an intention of making him mad and it worked. Bobby yelled in anger. He cursed with colorful words which Percy did not want to repeat. "I will kill you." Bobby said glaring at Percy. "I am so scared. Please get the best flower available to put it on the grave." Percy said still smiling. Bobby took out his golden sword and then charged at Percy. It was a mistake on Bobby's part and Percy could have ended it then and there but he wanted to teach this guy a lesson and would not hurt to have some fun. Percy just dogged his attack and then cut a wide gash on Bobby's left leg causing him yelp in pain. "Oh, did I hurt you? Should I get for mommy or would you settle for wolfy?" Percy mocked at Bobby. Bobby eyes should pure hatred "I will kill you." "Find a new line. You already said that." Bobby made a wild slash against which Percy used his palm and changed its direction causing Bobby to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He could have ended it then and there but he gave Bobby another chance to attack. Apparently Bobby had not learnt his lesson from the first time as he once again charged at Percy. Bobby was expecting Percy to move to right but was surprised and felt the pain as Percy jumped to his left and wounded Bobby's right leg. The wound was deep making it difficult to stand. "Do you surrender?" Percy asked. Bobby responded with another set of attack only to be rewarded with new injuries and bruises. Bobby was losing his strength he was covered in sweat and Percy was still looking like he was on a vacation. Percy was having too much fun to end this. Bobby still did not get Percy's idea it was simple as day light. Make Bobby fight till he is completely exhausted and make him give in. the fight went on for hours.

To tell the truth the Campers were getting frustrated they saw that Percy was purposefully not ending the fight and Bobby was not giving in because of his pride. Percy was toying with his opponent many Campers started to yell "finish it already." Percy also felt like he had enough and he should finish this so he pulled his trademark disarming technique and Bobby was left sword less. His shield was lost a while ago. Bobby was left with no weapons.

Percy had just disarmed his opponent and was about to point his sword at Bobby's throat but suddenly Percy felt dead tired and very sick. Bobby who saw Percy not moving came forward and using all the power he had placed punch at Percy's jaw. At the same time Percy felt vomit come. Blood shot out of Percy's mouth as he fell to the ground. Booby kicked Percy sending him feet away from where he was. Everyone saw in shock as this happened, Bobby's fans erupted in cheers. Percy's vision was clouded he could not hear anything of his surroundings. Suddenly Percy heard a female voice say "let go seaweed brain." An image of the same blonde girl he had seen in his dream came to him. Bobby ran to his sword and then charged towards Percy who was on the ground still vomiting blood. Sandra, Lisa, Alicia, Hazel and the cohort three were completely filled with horror.

"Let go my love." Percy heard the blonde girl tell him. Suddenly Percy was brought back to reality he could hear the roar of the crowd; he could sense a person approaching him. Percy knew who the one coming for him was. What happened next did not just surprise the spectators but also surprised Percy. Percy suddenly shot up which was humanly impossible. He blocked the right arm of Bobby from advancing with his left hand. He then using his right hand punched Bobby in his jaws and broke it along with dislocating it. The pain made Bobby to drop the sword and paralyzed him. Percy then hit Bobby's chest just above were the liver is shattering the chest bones. The next blow left the thin membrane separating the abdomen and the chest region in tatters. Percy leapt into the air and then placed a kick which sent Bobby ten feet away. Percy spit out the last of the blood which was still in his mouth. The entire crowd was silent. Percy slowly walked towards the limp body of Bobby. There was a sudden glow of light and a statue came to life "Perseus! Help me. Please save us."

**Chapter 45**

Percy had just sent Bobby flying he wanted to check whether he was alright or not. When he got near Bobby one of the many statues glowed and then turned into a girl of about sixteen whom Percy quickly identified as Diana the goddess of moon, hunt, maidenhood and many more. But she looked like she was in some pain and when she spoke "Perseus! Help me! Please save us." Percy was completely felt worried. He felt the immediate anger, he felt like he had failed some important task. The crowd started to murmur. "I want a medic here." Percy said in a loud voice "this guy here needs immediate attention." Then he looked at Lupa "Lupa, we need a war council like right now." The wolf nodded.

Within a few minutes all the cohort leaders and their second in commands found themselves in the meeting room. The hunters were represented by Sandra and some hunters had accompanied her. "This is pointless our Lady needs us. Sitting here is waste of time. For all we could be helping our lady." said the hunter who was with Sandra. Alicia stood up and spoke in an angry tone "may be you did not notice that Lady Diana did not ask for your help but asked for Percy's help here." Before the hunter could retaliate there was bright light in the room and everyone had to avert their eyes. When the light died down standing before them was none other than Apollo. "Of course daughter of love, my little sis did ask Percy for help and not her own hunters." He said. "Hunters spoil the scent." Percy said. "Percy!" Apollo said enthusiastically. "This calls for a haiku: _the moon is in trouble, she asks the hero for help, I am so cool_." Everyone just stared at the sun god. That was his worst haiku yet. "We have pressing issues and I believe that you do have a prophecy for us Apollo." Percy said. Reyna glared at Percy for not showing any respect to the god. The other did not notice so they kept to themselves. "I am sorry Percy even though it is your quest I have no prophecy for you. You are on your own." No one looked happy. "How can we do a quest without a prophecy?

And how is it a quest for this boy?" the hunter sneered. Apollo looked at her "never let my sister hear that honey. She called Percy a _Man_ when he had saved her from the weight of the world two and half years ago, so if I were you, I'd better watch my tongue around D." "What!" asked the hunter but Apollo did not answer that and turned to Percy "Cuz. You are on your own. I don't know what happened to her and why she needs help? But she has asked you for help. It clearly says it is not good. Please Percy save her again." "I will." Percy said in a confident voice. "One more thing Percy for some reason I feel that you should visit Mount Tam. I believe you will find something important there." Percy nodded. "But Mount Tam is destroyed. What is there that Percy has to go there?" Reyna asked. Apollo answered "I don't know but it is for Percy to find out." Then he turned to Percy. "Choose your companions wisely Percy."

Then the god of music looked at his daughter "Hazel my dear let me heal those wounds." And then he healed her. "Percy, have you chosen your companions?" he asked Percy. Percy was thinking hard and then he came to a conclusion "I will take Lisa along with me. It might give her a chance to get away from slavery." Everyone nodded and Percy continued "Sandra, I want you in this quest as it is your mistress whom we have to help." Sandra accepted. "I will take Amber along I guess. That will be it." Percy concluded. "What!" Alicia stood up angrily. "Why am I not in this quest? I am your second in command." Percy looked at her "there is big Three, there are three fates and hence making three a strong number. I have said it already why I need the two I have picked. If see it in the terms of combat then again that is fitting. I can do short range weapons, Sandra can do long range once and Lisa can do magic." Percy said and continued when he saw Alicia about to complain "I will not hear any further in this matter."

Apollo spoke again "I think you need your rest for today. Tomorrow morning you guys can go." "No" Percy said "we have to leave now. If we need to go to Mount Tam the only time we can enter is twilight. We have like one hour for that. We should go now. If we miss it today we will have to wait for another twilight which comes tomorrow." Apollo said "yes, you are right. I think I should get going. Good luck Percy." Apollo disappeared in his flashy way. "Sandra, get ready as early as possible and meet me at the entrance of the Camp. I will inform Lisa and meet you there." Then he turned to Lupa "any advice Lupa." The wolf looked at Percy "remember your training and don't lose focus. Try to find what the problem is and then act." Percy nodded. "One more thing before I leave." The wolf said him to ask away. "Will Bobby live? Like he has broken jaws, broken ribcage and ruptured lungs." The wolf was clam as she answered "yes Percy he will live. Might take a while before he hells I guess. This meeting is dismissed." Percy and Alicia returned to their barrack. Percy informed Lisa of the quest. Alicia and Lisa prepared and readied the backpacks for the quest and they headed towards the entrance of the Camp with Amber running ahead of them. They were greeted by Sandra and Lupa. There were some hunters who had come to wish luck to their leader. "Are we ready brother?" Sandra asked Percy as he approached.

"As ready as I will be." After saying their goodbyes they headed towards the mount Tam.

**Chapter 46**

"So Percy what happened to you during the fight? Why did you let that son of Mars punch you? And how come you looked all healed after the fight?" Sandra asked her brother in a single breath. "Wow, slow down woman. To your first and second question I felt like I was really tiered and then suddenly sick. Then I vomited blood." Percy was cut off before he could say more. "What!" both Sandra and Lisa said together. "You vomited blood? It was not from the wound because of the punch!" Sandra questioned. Percy nodded keeping his eyes on the road. They had taken the Camp hummer truck to make their trip quick. "You see I don't know what really happened but Bobby's punch did not hurt me." They had reached the place from where they could not take their ride but had to go walking. It was twilight and a perfect time to enter the garden of Hesperides. They got out of the car the discussion forgotten. Percy turned to quest members Sandra, Lisa and his wolf Amber. "Keep close guys the mist here is strong I am told. " Sandra and Lisa knew it but did not interrupt Percy. They kept close and walked through the mist slowly. After a while of walking they found themselves in a beautiful garden with plants trees bearing different colors of flowers and fruit. They looked around in wonder and slowly advanced forward. Soon they met three beautiful looking girls well actually nymphs.

"Perseus Jackson you are here again." One of them said in a harsh tone. Percy smiled "nice meeting you and surely me and my friends would have liked to join you for tea but we have other pressing issues to deal with. So if you could make way we should be going." "Not so fast Jackson." one of them spat. "You think that you can come here and steal the golden apple. You forget that Ladon guards it." Percy was still smiling as Lisa drew her sword, and Sandra reached for her bow. Percy turned to his friends "now there is no need for that. Please put them back to rest." Then he faced the nymphs "I know that you love that dragon as much as I adore it. So there is no need to involve him in this. Let us go where we want to go and we can keep peace. I assure you that I am not here for the apples. We only want to go to the place where once the fortress stood." The nymphs got the look of anger "you want to go there so that you can mock at our father. Perseus Jackson, does it not satisfy you to force him to hold the sky once again after he managed to escape it." Sandra and Lisa were surprised with the news that Atlas had managed to escape and Percy had put him back to his place. Percy was getting impatient so he sent a glare at the three nymphs and that was enough to fill them with fear. They ran away. "Percy what exactly did you do to make them run away like that?" Sandra who had not seen Percy glare asked her brother. "Yes my Lord what exactly did you do?" Lisa also asked. Percy just shook his head "I honestly don't understand. All I did was glare at them. Well let us not waste any time and get to the top."

When they reached the top they could see Atlas holding the sky. He was trying to sleep while he was holding the sky. Amber barked a wolf bark which caught Atlas's attention. The moment he saw Percy he yelled in anger "Perseus Jackson you dare come here to mock at me. Let me out of this burden and fight me. I swear I will tear you into pieces." Both Sandra and Lisa wanted to kick Atlas where it hurts. Percy chucked "how refreshing. But I have no intentions of getting to be in pieces. More over you are a Titan and cannot fight without being invited to do so. Goodbye Atlas, have fun." Atlas was yelling using colorful words. The vocabulary in such direction children should never learn. Percy led Sandra, Lisa and Amber to the location which once was the throne room. "It is impossible how these thrones can be in such state!" Lisa gasped. Both Sandra and Percy looked at Lisa like she had grown horns. "What do you mean Lisa? It is well known fact that you Campers destroyed the thrones." Before Sandra could say more Lisa began "no no we destroyed the place completely, the thrones are like they are reforming. They should have remained destroyed but they are healing!" "The slave girl is right." said a feminine voice.

**Chapter 47**

The three heroes and the wolf turned around to look at the speaker. "Well, brown hair, brown eyes and that crown on the head. Face looks almost like the Queen of heaven. You are the Titan Queen." Percy said. The woman smiled "you are right Perseus. I am Rhea wife of Kronos, Titan of nature, Queen of Titans and mother of gods." "Don't you mean Saturn?" Sandra asked but the Titan Queen did not answer that. "Why are you here ma'am?" Percy honestly did not know why he felt like respecting this woman. The Titan spoke "Perseus I do not want you calling me ma'am it feels odd." Percy raised an eye brow "so what do you want me to call you? Grandma?" the Titan nodded "now that sounds correct." "Now that those things are settled, why are you here Grandma? And what do you mean by thrones are reforming?" Percy asked. "The thrones were destroyed by the Romans after they defeated Krios. But the throne of the Titan can be truly destroyed only by the one who has defeated the Titan king. My son Zeus was able to destroy these thrones after he had defeated his father. The Romans did not actually defeat my husband so even as they destroyed the thrones, they were not actually destroyed. They are healing themselves. We Titans are weak after the battle thanks to you. So the healing of the throne is slow. But as I said, only the one who has defeated your grandfather can destroy this throne. The one who has done so is you Perseus. If you destroy the thrones they will not reform." The Titan Queen said. "And why exactly are you telling me this? Why are you telling me the way to finish off your family?" Percy asked. "Perseus it is your family too." Percy and his friends felt uncomfortable when called family by a Titan but the Titan continued "as much as I love my husband he is a terrible ruler and father. The world has changed and has made a lot of progress. Getting my husband to rule again will destroy this world which should not happen. Perseus, destroy the thrones before someone tries to stop you." Percy nodded and then closed his eyes in concentration and then stomped on the ground.

The earth shook violently cracks started appear on the ground. Soon there was harsh light Sandra and Lisa averted their eyes. When the light died down the thrones were gone swallowed by the ground. Percy was sitting on the ground tried because of the use of his power. The Titan Queen walked up to her grandson running her fingers through Percy's hair she spoke "you truly are powerful child. You truly have repaid me." Percy looked questioningly at the Titan. She smiled "when your birth took place it was me who gave you your first meal." Sandra and Lisa were too shocked by this information that they forgot their initial plan of attacking the Queen. Then she told them that she did not know what had become of Diana. "Perseus there is one more thing I want to ask of you." Percy nodded. The mother of gods continued "I want you to release me from this world so that I can fade away." "Why?" Percy asked feebly. "I have seen so much destruction so much pain that I have lost my will to live". Then Percy shook violently his head, "How could I kill my own grandmother? There's still much to see and do for this world…I can't grandma" he managed to trail.

"Perseus child please do this old woman a favor. Will the brave, merciful hero who forgave even those who turned their backs on their friends not help his own grandmother?" Percy swallowed hard, he took a deep breath to compose himself and then spoke "even though I do not remember my past I still find some sort of connection to you. I feel like I am in my mother's presence when I still do not recall who she is. But you have asked me to repay you hence I Perseus Jackson son of the seas release you from this world. So that you can live your next great adventure." The goddess smiled and then gave Percy a motherly hug. Then she kissed his fore head. Then she turned the Sandra "child I know that you will not let me approach you but I do have a request for you. No matter what do not abandon your brother nor lose faith in him, he will need your counsels and guidance, more now than ever and for the times coming." Then she looked at Lisa and she spoke to her "you have a great role to play in the distant future, so gain strength from this mission of yours." The Titan Queen gave Percy another hug "know that I'm happy and proud to have you as my grandson…and more to think of me as such. I'm the happiest grandmother that could be found on earth" she said before she dissolved into the air and faded away.

After hours the three heroes along with the wolf which had grown to look like a fully grown wolf were standing at the docks. 'Amber grows along with Perseus.' That was all Rhea had said. After getting out of there Percy had an idea of catching the old man of sea and asking him for the answer. Amber had located him and Percy caught the old sea god. Sandra wanted to ask how to help Diana but Percy just asked where they could find the moon goddess. The old man just said random numbers 33, 32, 72, 11 which puzzled Lisa but not Percy and Sandra as they immediately understood them to be a specific location on the sea. Sandra informed them that she had a ship named after her name as Holmes which was a birthday gift from Neptune. So they all went to the docks to get the ship. Sandra got into the sea and said some prayer after a few seconds a ship a Roman one appeared out of thin air. "Cool." Lisa said. Sandra grinned "let's get in." she said."Stop."

Percy said. The other two stopped and looked at Percy a questioning look on their face.

Amber was growling. "Whoever you are show you self right now. Or else I will let lose Amber on you." There was no response. Percy spoke again this time in an angry voice "I know you are hiding behind that cargo box. I know that you are invisible at this moment but I can sense you. Before I take matter into hands, show yourselves."

**Chapter 48**

Percy slowly moved towards the invisible person who was trying to back away without making any noise. "My Lord!" Lisa said and pointed her finger towards the land. Both Percy and Sandra looked in that direction to see five huge hell hounds running towards them. "Hellhounds." Sandra spat and the cursed under her breath. She quickly took out her bow and started to shoot arrows at the hounds.

Percy also got his bow and shot an arrow killing a hellhound. By then Sandra had dealt with other hounds. "Your archery is horrible Percy." Sandra said. Percy rose an eye brow "if you have observed I did kill a monster with an accurate shot." Sandra shook her head "you might have killed one hound but you took the time by which you should have killed all the five." Percy glared at his sister but there was no anger in there "I learnt to shoot only a few days ago when you have done that for centuries. You cannot compare me to you." Sandra smiled "ok, whatever makes you not whine. But we should climb abroad and get sailing." Lisa spoke "but my Lord what about the invisible person?" "Ho, I almost forgot that." Percy said and then closed his eyes in concentration. "The person seems to have got the message. I cannot feel the presence, he or she is gone." Within few minutes they were sailing across the pacific. "So we need to get to Panama and then figure out where we go from there." Lisa asked Sandra who nodded her head in response. They had just finished the tour of the ship and they had found that the ship had five luxurious rooms and many small rooms, a weapons room, a dining room and a kitchen. Sandra was controlling the ship.

The night was setting in and it was getting dark. Amber was running around playing with Lisa and Percy was simple sitting staring at the sea. They were having a comfortable silence. Percy slowly stood up from his seat and then went up to Amber and Lisa and he joined them in the silly game people normally play with their dogs. Suddenly in split second Percy who till then was busy with his pet jumped to his left and lunged at thin air and caught some one. Both Sandra and Lisa looked at Percy in shock as they heard a yelp which was certainly a girl's voice. The way Amber positioned herself if Sandra and Lisa were not surprised by the yelp and Percy action they would have been shocked because Amber was standing in such a posture that would make you understand that she knew that some intruder was around just like Percy knew. She was just playing along with her master.

The invisible person was struggling to get away from Percy's grip. But no one could see this person so it looked like Percy was fighting with the air around him. For a second Percy lost his grip on the person and Percy's shirt torn off. Possibly the person was holding his shirt and in the rush to get away from him forgot to release the grip on the shirt. Percy disregard the factor that his shirt was torn he reached forward and once again caught hold of the person as Sandra and Lisa watched without being able help their quest leader Percy suddenly jumped back "what!" he yelled letting the invisible person go. Amber lunged at the place where the invisible person was. For the moment both Sandra and Lisa were convicted that the person would be dead soon. Amber hit at the position where normally a human head would be and by the sound which followed everyone understood that the target was knocked out and was on the ground. Percy slowly walked where the knocked out body would be and extended his hand and quickly withdrew "it is a girl." He said and then once again moved his hand and then he said "she is alive just knocked out. Good job Amber." the wolf barked happily and wagged it tail. Percy slowly moved his hands about and then turned something _'possibly a device which made the girl invisible'_ Sandra said to herself. The very instant the person became visible. To say that all the three were surprised would have been an understatement. "What are you doing here!" Lisa yelled at the person. "Well Lisa, I don't think she is in any shape to answer you. She is unconscious." Percy said.

**Chapter 49**

Hazel clearly remembered what her father whispered to her while healing her. "My dear he will not choose you for the quest but I want you to follow him in this quest." She had then convinced Shane to steal Reyna's invisibility necklace. Hoping on a Pegasus she had followed Percy and co. the necklace had made even the Pegasus invisible hence no one knew that she was following. She knew Reyna would be mad at her for taking her necklace but Hazel had no choice. She had not been able to get to mount Tam with Percy which had made her panic but to her great relief she was able to spot the party when they were going to the sea. She had sent the Pegasus away and slowly followed them but Percy had somehow sensed her and she was relieved that the monsters had come and she could escape Percy and the rest had gotten distracted. She had slowly got into the ship and hid.

While hiding she made the mistake of giggling at a funny situation which had occurred when Percy was playing with his pet. Percy had once again sensed her and this time giving no warning he had lunged at her and caught hold of her. Now the best thing to do in such case would have been to surrender but she was so scared with what Percy would do to her that she on impulse fought back. Percy's grip was strong so to get away from him she tried to distract him. What was a best distraction for a teenager? The answer to that question made Hazel to get closer to Percy and lick his lips. Instead of distracting Percy she herself ended up distracted and forgot to release Percy's shirt and jump away. When Percy pushed her away everything went black for her.

Slowly consciousness came to Hazel when she woke up she found that she was on a soft Queen size bed but had her hand tied to her back. It definitely was not something from which she could stage an escape. "Why did you lick my brother?" said a female voice. Hazel knew that the person who spoke was Sandra. Now in the entire world any one would have asked why are you here but this maiden chose to ask why a girl licked her brother's lips. Hazel looked at the hunter and saw that she was glaring at her so she glared back. "Seriously of all the questions you could have asked, you ask me why I licked your brother. He was trying to take me captive I had to defend myself so to distract him I did that. By the way your brother's lips taste wow. I wonder how rest of him would taste." The moment Hazel had spoken the last sentence she found a dagger at her throat. "Stay away from my brother or else the consequences will not be good for you." Sandra literally growled. Hazel glared even more than before "it is not your place to tell whom your brother should stay with. It is his choice and if chooses me then it is none of your business." Sandra snorted "choose you and my brother. Do you know that more than half of the goddesses at New Rome want my brother? You are only a demigod what chance do you have." Hazel wanted to come with a witty comeback but she could not. Really would Percy choose her? As Sandra said goddesses would definitely want Percy, to say so you only need to look at him. He was like a male counterpart of the goddess of love when it came to be attractive. He was handsome beyond measures. "Be grateful Percy wants to see you. If I were to have my way the sharks would have had their happy meal." Saying so Sandra pulled her up and then dragged Hazel toward the deck where Percy was steering the ship. He was talking to Lisa about something which Hazel could not hear from where she was. Amber the wolf which was relaxing till then abruptly stood up now looking at Hazel like she were a meal. Percy who saw his wolf stand turned around. "Here is your smuggler brother." Sandra said before pushing Hazel to the floor. "Why is she bound Sandra?" Percy asked. "She could try to run away or try to hurt us for all we know." Sandra answered.

Percy shook his head and then went up to Hazel and then cut her binds. "Stand up." he said. Hazel glared at Sandra and then looked at Percy. She wanted to play a bit with him "I am a rank higher than yours. You cannot order me." Percy smiled "Hazel you have run away from Camp without permission which clearly makes you liable for punishment and to be stripped of your rank. Also know that as the leader of this quest, it gives me such power over you that I can indeed punish and order you around." Hazel simply stood and did not reply. Percy looked at her and the continued "now that things are cleared I want you to tell me why you are here?" Hazel found that there was no reason not to tell that her father had sent her there so she told them. "You had Shane steal this for you from Reyna." Percy said calmly showing a necklace. Hazel and the others looked at Percy in shock. Hazel had not said one word about how she had got the necklace which made her invisible. Percy chuckled and then became serious again "Reyna loves this necklace a lot, she would not have given this to you herself so you had to steal it. Thievery is not something in which you children of Apollo are well versed in, so you had to have someone do that for you. I have seen how Shane acts in your presence, he likes you and you know that. So you convinced him to do your dirty work." Percy was now glaring at Hazel "do you know what they will do to him when they figure out it was him who took this necklace." Hazel lowered her head in shame. If the Campers found out Shane was the thief Reyna would not let him live. She would humiliate the son of Mercury and punish him in worst possible ways.

"Yes you should be ashamed." Percy said but you don't have to worry what Reyna will do." Hazel looked up. Percy continued "you should be worried about what I will do to you." Percy turned to Sandra and then asked her "sis what do you think we should do to this intruder?" Sandra smiled "I think we should give the sharks a happy meal." Percy smiled as well "Lisa what do you think?" Lisa hesitated for a second and then answered "it is up to you my Lord." Percy smiled at her and then put on his angry face and addressed Hazel "you will steer the ship and guard it while you are at it. Get to work now." Hazel looked at him "when will I get to sleep." The truth she was completely tired. She knew she could not stand for another minute but she was a prisoner here. She will have to do it or face Percy's wrath or worse be a happy meal. Percy went below the deck without answering her. Sandra was smiling like a devil and followed Percy down. Lisa smiled at her apologetically as well as in sympathy before going to join her master. The smile was sympathetic and not empathetic; Percy surely treated her with respect. The wolf Amber was still there watching her and indicating to her that she better get to work. Hazel went up to the wheel she honestly did not know what she had to do, so she simply stood there holding the wheel.

**Chapter 50**

Percy, Sandra and Lisa burst out laughing the very moment they entered the kitchen of the ship. "The look on her face was priceless. Brother it was pure genius from you." Sandra said still clutching her stomach. "How long do you think it will take her to figure out that the ship is on autopilot?" Percy said. "I don't think she will ever find out on her own my Lord." Lisa said trying hard to stop herself from laughing. They were enjoying the time. The Camp was very strict and it did not give scope for having fun and it was nice to have some relaxation. "Percy from where did you get that necklace? I thought that you sent it back to the Camp through Mercury." Sandra asked her brother. Mercury had visited them to ask what had happened on mount Tam and then Percy had given Mercury the necklace so it can be back with its original owner before the theft is discovered.

"Well I told him about the prank I wanted to play so he gave me a look alike of the necklace. Hazel was too shocked to register that the one I was holding was a fake. I was pure fun." Once the laughing was under control Lisa offered to prepare food and the other two helped.

"Percy." Sandra said getting Percy's attention. "Brother be careful. Hazel has crush on you and she dreams of having you. When I asked her why she licked you she said that you tasted good and also she wants to taste the rest of you. I believe that you should have a conversation with her before she goes too far. She is possessive in nature such girls can get dangerous when they do not get what they want." Percy nodded his head "I will speak to her and makes things clear to her." "My Lord, because her father asked her to be on this quest is not the reason why she has come along. The reason is you. So please do not be too harsh on her. it would not turn out good." Lisa said. "I will try to be as polite as possible." Percy assured them. They started to eat their food. "You are an excellent cook Lisa. This is amazing." Percy said as he shoved another bit of food into his mouth." I agree with my brother. Sandra also praised Lisa's cooking. "Thank you my Lord and thank you Sandra." Lisa said and she also sat down to eat.

After a while Percy asked Lisa and Sandra to go and take rest. He took two plates filled it with some food and walked over to the deck where Hazel was struggling with the wheel. "Let me handle the wheel." Percy said calmly. Hazel turned around to see Percy and made way for him. Amber ran up to her master Percy set the plate on the floor for the wolf. He then gave the other plate to Hazel.

"You are letting me off the hook?" Hazel asked a bit surprised. Percy smiled "I never put you on the hook so there is point of letting off. But we do need to talk." Hazel nodded. "I could not help but over hear the conversation you had with my sister." Percy said and Hazel blushed. Percy continued "I am afraid that it is not for you to know how the rest of I taste." Hazel immediately responded "why?" Percy looked Hazel directly in her eyes "we are not meant to be. We cannot become an item." Hazel was completely crushed "why can't we be an item? Percy I can give you all the happiness you want. I will do everything to keep you satisfied. I will do anything and everything for you." Hazel wanted to say more but Percy cut her off "I know what you can do for me but I cannot do that in return to you." Hazel was now in tears but Percy continued "I see you as a friend and I cannot bring myself to see you in any other light. I cannot provide you with what you need so I cannot take you." "There is someone else in your life. Someone you love because of whom you cannot take me." Hazel managed to say. Percy nodded "yes, there is someone but for some reason I cannot remember her. You see when I came to your Camp all the memories of my life before was taken away from me. All I know is what my father has told me. I am sorry Hazel but I do want to be your friend and I do hope that you will allow me to be so." Percy and Hazel had a long talk and they settled the things between them. Percy then told her about the prank. Hazel was angry at first but then laughed it off. Percy sent Hazel to take her sleep.

At about two in the morning the moon rose and Lisa came by to give Percy his much need sleep. Percy knew someone else had handled the moon in place of the goddess. The moment Percy's head hit the pillow he fell asleep and he was pulled into a dream. "Sir you look a bit pale is something wrong?" asked a boy of about fifteen he had black hair a tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. "I do not look pale and everything is alright." said a man. He had eyes of pure silver. His face was covered with a scraggly beard and his grey hair stuck out wildly. He looked scary. "Have you done what I have asked you to do?" He asked. The boy nodded "yes my Lord I have." Then he clapped. Two strong looking Cyclopes dragged a girl of about fifteen who was tied in golden chains. The moment Percy saw her he knew this was a Nereid. The man with silver eyes grinned an evil grin. "Well done son of Triton you have done a good job. I believe you have made sure that this Nereid is a maiden." "Yes my Lord she is." said the boy with ocean blue eyes. The Nereid slowly came to have her consciousness she looked up and seeing the man was completely driven by shock and she could not do anything else but stare. "Well the Nereid wakes up." The boy mocked. The Nereid looked at the boy with complete hatred "you are a disgrace to your grandfather who is the Lord of the seas. He will punish you." The boy slapped the Nereid. "What is your name Nereid?" the man with silver eyes asked. "Andromeda and I belong to my Lord Perseus Jackson." The man cringed at hearing Percy's name. Percy did not understand what the Nereid meant by saying that she belonged to him. But that could rest as the man started to say some kind of prayer in a language which Percy could not understand. He only caught the name Andromeda. Percy was convinced that the language was something older than ancient Greek. The man brought out a sword, the Nereid's eyes widened in horror. "My Lord will find you and kill you Titan." She said with all the courage she could muster. Percy understood what would happen next. He wanted to say something and save the Nereid but his voice would not work. The Titan brought down his sword and the next moment the Nereid's head was separated from her body.

**Chapter 51**

Thalia had received a shock. She had been informed that Lady Artemis was missing and her where about were not know. The gods had asked for her and Jason to get to Olympus. When she reached there she was surprised to see that all the gods were present except for her mistress who was missing. Then Zeus announced "Jason you will take up the quest to rescue Artemis. You can take your sister Thalia along on your quest." Jason readily agreed to take up the quest. Thalia quickly stole a glance at Apollo and found that he was looking disapprovingly at Jason. "My Lord" Apollo said gaining the attention of the king of gods. "Jason cannot take up this quest as it is not from him that Artemis has asked for help. She specifically asked Percy Jackson for help." Thalia knew that Percy was the only male her mistress would turn to for help and also it was that his child was in the goddess' womb that was at risk. So asking Percy was all but natural but Percy as Thalia knew was in coma and was in no shape to help. "Nonsense." Zeus said loudly not even trying to keep his anger down. "He is a demigod and this is a special situation, hence Jason will be going." Poseidon stood up from his throne and glared at his brother "what do you want to imply Zeus? As I remember it was my son who rescued her the last time and that was from Atlas. Are you saying that my son is not capable of doing things?" Zeus was ready to argue back but Hera intervened "brother, please do not take this in such a meaning. It only is concern of a father which makes my husband speak as such. We have to let Jason take up the quest. After all two people trying to save a person can bring more success." Poseidon was not going to cool down even remotely. Thalia somehow managed to bring herself to make a suicide attempt "my Lord Poseidon, is Percy not in coma? How can he go on a rescue mission?" Poseidon looked at the hunter before he could say something Apollo walked up to him and spoke to him in whispers and he calmed down and sat on his throne. Zeus addressed his daughter "it was decide that after the summer solstice Artemis is to marry and give the title of maiden goddess someone else. In the light of current events the council has come to the conclusion that the replacement goddess has to be had right now and she be sent along with Jason to rescue the Artemis. So Thalia Grace my own daughter do you accept the post of the goddess of maidens and the hunt?" Artemis had told her about this and had asked her to be prepared for this. The only problem was that there was no time to prepare but things were at stake.

"Yes my Lord I accept."

Zeus raised his symbol of power so did the other gods. The next was Thalia feeling pain beyond measures. It felt like every cell in her body was evaporating but slowly. After gods know how much time the pain went down and Thalia opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary. "Thalia you are awake. Get up we need, I need to teach you certain things." said Apollo. Thalia got up she felt strong like never before "wow." She said. Apollo chuckled "yes being the god in your case a goddess does that. Now I have to teach you some basic things to you. It should come naturally to you since you already were an immortal." Thalia nodded. "Lord Apollo, you said that Milady asked Percy for help. How can he do that while he is coma? Not that I do not want him on the quest." Apollo answered "it is complicated Thalia but I will explain to you in the best possible way." After that he told her about the various ways the gods need to follow. He taught her how to teleport which came easily to Thalia because she was already an immortal beforehand. Then Apollo explained about Romans and how Jason was a Roman and the reason behind taking him away from her. Then he explained Percy's condition and how he was both a Greek and Roman. He told her the effect Annabeth's death had on Percy and how as a remedy he was placed amongst the Romans without any memory of the past. At the end of the conversation Thalia's head was spinning because of the information she had received.

It was morning already Thalia slowly walked around to find Jason, so she ended up just outside the throne room. When she was about to enter she heard voices so she stayed where she was and listened.

"Jason you must not fail this mission. It is important that you rescue her after all she is the one who you will be having as your wife." Thalia was a bit angry she had identified the voice as Hera's. "Yes my, I mean yes mom I will rescue her." Jason said. "Just rescuing her is not sufficient you must win her heart. Also make sure that you are not interrupt by the spawn of my brother. He is powerful, do not underestimate him." Zeus was the speaker. "Jason your sister is friend with him so be careful she might help her friend." Hera added. "Take this compass Jason it will lead to where you have to go. I have ordered my brother to let you on the sea so you need not worry. Mars has agreed to provide a ship for you. Now get going." Zeus said. "Thank you father and I will not fail. I will rescue Diana and I will win her heart." Jason said. Thalia knew that Jason was now going to come out so Thalia ran a safe distance and then turned back and walked towards the throne room to make it look like she was just then coming that way. "Hi! Thalia" Jason said enthusiastically. Thalia put on a smile "hey you are a Roman Jay." "Yes I am, but I am learning Greek ways, soon I will be Greek too and I will be the new god of heroes." Thalia nodded "good for you brother. So what have you to share with me?" "Well we have this compass." Jason said and showed the compass to Thalia. It had a single needle pointing at that moment towards south or as close as to it. "This is a six direction compass. It will show us where Lady Diana is. All we have to do is to follow the direction." Thalia during her transformation had been intrinsically given a Roman side hence she understood Jason straight away when he said Diana instead of Artemis. "So what are we waiting for let us go." Thalia said. Jason nodded and he teleported himself and his sister to the port in New York. Mars was waiting for them with the ship with undead warriors. They thanked him and got on the ship. Thalia said a silent prayer to Poseidon before getting on the ship.

**Chapter 52**

"Do not worry my child. Your father will come as soon as possible. He will rescue you, he will rescue us." Artemis said in a low whisper making sure that no one over heard her. She was in a dark cave bound in golden chains. She could have tried to break free by assuming her true form but that would hurt her baby and there was no guarantee that it would have worked. So she stopped herself and directed her energy in contacting Perseus. She had asked him for help and she knew that Percy is not the one to refuse. She felt bad for she was keeping a secret from him but she had no choice.

Artemis was captured in golden net when she was sitting all alone on a beach lost in her own thoughts. She had identified her captor to be Iapetus. It had greatly surprised her because Iapetus had lost his memories when Perseus Jackson had pulled him into the river Lethe. Somehow the Titan had regained his memories and was out for revenge. Artemis was not successful in figuring out the Titan's plans but understood that he was making efforts to increase the strength of the other Titans.

Artemis was exhausted, she slowly drifted into sleep. Now gods normally do not get dreams but sometimes they get visions this time was one such time. Artemis found herself on a ship. There she saw Perseus standing and gazing at the moon. The sun was starting to rise. Normally a person would look at the rising sun but Perseus was looking at the moon. Artemis understood that someone else temporarily was taking care of the moon she also felt her heart leap. Perseus was looking at the moon so he should be thinking of her. She concentrated on Perseus. He looked a bit disturbed like he had just seen some bad dream. His black messy hair was messier because of the sea wind. His beautiful green eyes were filled with concern. Artemis loved those eyes, those eyes which were like the tides always changing and every time more beautiful than earlier. It was a known fact that the moon pulled the tides but here it was the tides pulling the moon and the moon had already given in.

"Beautiful isn't it, the moon." Sandra said as she moved towards her brother. "Divine." Percy said. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Bad dreams?" Sandra asked. Percy nodded "I saw a Titan beheading a Nereid named Andromeda. It was part of some ritual to gain power. Taking away an innocent life is powerful in a bad way." Sandra looked in shock even Artemis was shocked Percy continued "the Nereid thought of me as her master or something. She referred to me as Lord. Nereids don't do that so I get the feeling that particular one knew me personally. She said that I would kill the Titan for what he did and she was right. No one, I mean no one messes with my friends. If they do, even if they are gods they will pay. I will make that Titan pay. I will send him to the depths of Tartarus."

The ship started to gain more speed and Sandra sensed this "Percy slow down we both can cope with the sea as this is our element but for Lisa and Hazel it is not. They will end up with sea sickness which is not good. And again you must keep your power reserved so as you can use them during a fight. Percy turned to face his sister "don't you understand? The very moment we waste will only add to the danger she is facing. The Titan killed a Nereid. The Nereids are nymphs. She was a nymph before she was made a goddess. They will kill her to gain power. We must act fast." Sandra was about to reply when the ship shook as if though it was hit by something. "What in the name of Pluto was that?" Hazel yelled as she came running towards Percy and Sandra followed by equally baffled Lisa and Amber. Both Percy and Sandra leaned over to look at what had caused such an effect on the ship but could not see anything. Then again the ship shook like it was hit at the other end. Lisa and Hazel ran towards the other side to look at the cause Sandra was about to follow when Percy stopped her and pointed her to look at the water at their own end. Suddenly a reptilian tail which was green in color came out of the water and banged against the ship making Sandra lost her balance and would have fallen but Percy caught hold of her. "Please tell me it is not what I think it is." Sandra said desperately hoping that it was not the particular monster about which she had heard of. Percy turned and looked at Sandra with a serious expression on his face "it is not what you think it is." Both Lisa and Hazel who had come back to ear shots could not hold themselves and they burst into laughter. Even Sandra had to laugh. Artemis who was watching this trough her dream was also laughing but her voice won't work. The laughter died down the very moment another bang was heard.

**Chapter 53**

"Is he ok?" asked a concerned Sandra. "I don't understand." answered a puzzled Hazel. When the monster Ethiopian Cetus had attacked, Percy had dived into the sea and made it follow him. Perseus the son of Jupiter (Zeus) had defeated it but he had done so with the help of Medusa's head. So it can be said that no hero till date had killed it. Sandra wanted to yell at her brother for going after the monster. She had also though about jumping into the sea after him but stayed behind to take care of the ship which was heavily damaged by the monster. The ship could heal self but it needed its mistress to be with it. After tending to the ship she had dived into the sea and watched in shock as her brother ploughed his trident into the mouth of the monster killing it. Then Percy had collapsed and was slowly sinking to the bottom. Sandra had pulled him out and brought him onto the ship and had asked Hazel examine him for wounds.

"What don't you understand?" Sandra asked with bit of irritation. "Well you can see that his cloths are torn but he has no wounds." Hazel answered. Sandra looked at her brother and saw that his cloths were indeed torn clearly showing that there had been a fight but he did not have any wounds. "There is nothing to understand in that. He is a son of Neptune the water heals him and he was in the sea. So that is the reason why he has no wounds." Sandra said in a matter of fact tone. But she herself was not convinced. Even if the sea healed him there always is a trace of what happened. There would be traces of blood on the cloths but in this case there were none. Hazel seemed to be satisfied with the answer she did not press the matter. "He is exhausted. I think he will need lot of rest so he must sleep for now. When he wakes up we will have to give him some nectar and ambrosia. Also we have to put him in new cloths and I will do it myself." Hazel said. "No." Sandra said immediately with a hint of anger at Hazel and concern for her brother "I will do that. You three" she motioned to Lisa Hazel and Amber "go above. I will join you there." The said three left and Sandra started to help Percy with his cloths.

Percy was having a dream in which scene of what happened from the morning was replaying for him. His dream self was talking to dream Sandra but what caught Percy's eyes was a girl of about sixteen with auburn hair watching him closely, her expression something which was beyond the understanding of Percy. Percy was ready to bet on his own life that he had seen such a look on many girls before but he had no idea what it actually met. Percy walked up to the girl "Lady Dia-" The girl had placed a finger at Percy's lips to stop him from saying her name. Her moon like eyes met Percy's sea green. "To you Perseus I will always be Artemis." The girl said. "But is it not the Greek name? I was told that Romans should hate Greeks." Percy said. The goddess smiled "Oh? Then tell me Perseus you are going to hate yourself." Percy looked at her a bit puzzled. The goddess had still not removed her finger from Percy's lips she only got closer to him. "You Perseus are both Roman as well as Greek. Your mother saw your father in his complete form." Artemis said. Percy was too shocked to respond.

They could breathe in each other's scent and truth to be said it would make them lose self control but then again this was only a dream. "Percy, please come as quickly as possible. Come before the Titans find out my secret." she hesitated and added "our secret." and then continued "If they find out then it will be a disaster." 'What secret?' Percy wanted to ask. Our everyday Percy, he would have given more preference to the fact that the goddess had called him Percy and not Perseus as she usually did but this was Percy in his Roman avatar. Before Percy could voice his question the huntress leaned forward removing her finger from Percy's lips she kissed him full on his lips. Percy was too shocked to respond. When she pulled away she said "Percy come as soon as you can manage. Save us, please do not abandon us." Percy was stunned, kissing any beautiful girl can make a guy forget his own identity but this was the goddess of maidens. You can imagine what had happened of our hero. Percy was so shocked that he barely noticed that his dream self was fighting the monster by stabbing it all over its body to find a weak spot. When he could not find a thing Percy used the water to deprive the monster from any oxygen. He used the water to block the oxygen in the air and made the water so that the monster could not use it from the water either. When it did not work Percy summoned his trident and sent blasts of energy at the monster and as a last resolve he charged and hit the monster inside its mouth with the trident and at the same time he sent a blast through it. The real Percy was still trying hard to recover from the kiss when the dream shifted. "Let go." said a sweet voice and then next was Percy standing hugging a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes who was wearing an orange t-shirt which suspiciously looked like it was not hers but was Percy's. "Seaweed brain let go."

Percy shot up from his bed and ran into the small toilet which was there in that particular room of the ship and he started to vomit blood. Once he did that he took a shower and then put on a new pair of cloths. It had not registered in him that the cloths he was in were not the once he was in earlier. He saw nectar and ambrosia placed on a small table for him. He drank the nectar and ate the ambrosia he immediately felt energy return to him. He then walked out of his room to join his friends at the deck.

**Chapter 54**

"Percy you are up." Sandra said after giving her brother a hug. Amber gave the usual wolf kisses. Lisa and Hazel also gave Percy hugs. "What exactly happened?" Hazel asked before Sandra could ask. Sandra glared at Hazel but then turned to Percy just like others to ask him what had happened with the monster. So Percy told them how he killed the monster but he did not tell them about the dream he had. Percy took the wheel "so we are getting close to our destination. I was only hoping that is not what we had to face." Percy said pointing his finger at a distance in the sea. Sandra had a grave expression on her face. Hazel and Lisa looked confused. "My Lord I only sees the sea ahead. What are we to face? Not another monster I suppose." Lisa asked. "Well we are not facing just one monster we are to face more than that. But for now we have to worry about two of the strongest once. What are we to face you ask. Then let me tell you three words: sea-of-monsters." both Hazel and Lisa were now shocked and they were now a bit afraid.

After a few seconds a dark splotches came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea were boiled together in a roaring mass "What is that?" Hazel asked. "Charybdis" Sandra said in grave voice "Only way into the Sea of Monsters is to go straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." All of them were now a bit pale. "Everyone bellow the deck now." Percy said. "Are you crazy brother?" Sandra asked. "If it makes you go, then yes. Look Scylla scoops down and takes away anyone she finds edible. You guys have to go bellow but I have to stay to steer the ship and Sandra you need to help me from bellow by firing the cannons at Charybdis. To fire the cannons all the three of you are needed. Take Amber down to keep her safe. Now go." Percy said dismissively. The three females went down and got the cannons ready. Percy increased the speed of the ship. Charybdis sound got louder and louder, the monster took the water in and made the ship lurched forward and when it released the water the ship was thrown upward. Percy concentrated the best he could and tried to hold the ship straight. Soon the ship was in firing range "Sandra, Lisa and Hazel fire." Percy yelled and he himself took out the trident and sent the blast from it. The cannons fired they hit the target the very spot where

Percy's trident's blast hit it. "Again fire." Percy said and sent another blast. Now sending one blast after another was not a good option for Percy as it made him very tiered but this time he did not feel himself getting tiered at the rate which he had go tiered earlier. With the third blast the sea went calm. They had done it. They had actually killed the Charybdis. Well the truth was Percy had killed it. No one had realized that the blast from the trident had gotten really strong and it had successfully killed the monster. Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were about to come up and congratulate Percy over their victory but suddenly the top of the ship gave in with a loud sound as though someone had ripped it apart. Percy looked up and saw something brown and green shoot from the sky, "Scylla." Percy though. When the monster was coming down for Percy he held the trident high and then sent a blast at the monster. A blast ten times power of what had come earlier. A loud explosion followed and Scylla was finished. Percy fell unconscious immediately. "This is the second time he has lost consciousness after a fight." Hazel said. Both Lisa and Sandra turned to look at her. Sandra was glaring at her. "My Lord had to fight those monsters that no one till date has killed and he has managed to do so. I think any other person would have been dead but you can see that my Lord is only unconscious. He is powerful you have to agree to that." Lisa said. "Hey, I was just saying. I did not mean any disrespect. I know that he is powerful. He killed Charybdis and Scylla for gods' sake." Hazel yelled. "Shsh, he is coming around." Sandra said. "Percy, brother are you alright?" she asked. "I guess." Percy answered as he got up. Lisa gave him some nectar. After thanking her he asked "did we get through?" Sandra looked amused "did we get through! Brother you devil, you killed the two monsters and you ask if we got through. Seriously when will you stop being modest and start accepting what you have done and take credit for it?" "I agree with her." Hazel said, "Ditto." Lisa added. "Ok let us just drop the subject and concentrate on where we have to go." With that Percy got up and went towards the wheel. "Not that way Jackson." Hazel stopped him. "You need your rest. We can handle the ship for a while when you go and rest. I believe that the other two will agree with Me." the other two nodded. "You need your rest." Both Sandra and Lisa said. "Make sure that he does not leave his bed before he has got good rest." Sandra ordered Lisa. Percy wanted to protest but Hazel interrupted. "Hey guys look! There is land ahead and there are lot of ships and boats docked there."

**Chapter 55**

So far the quest to save the goddess of moon was not that of a challenge for Jason and his sister. At numerous occasions monsters had attacked them but Jason and Thalia had easily taken care of them. Those weaklings were no match to his awesome god powers. "The monsters have grown weak after the war." Jason said looking at his sister. "I don't know Jason. You may be right but still saying so is bad omen. It can also be that with us being gods makes us stronger. But I do have another theory." Thalia said, "Another theory?" Jason wanted to know. "Well Percy is also on a quest with the same goal. The Titans have always feared him for one reason or the other. I believe that they are considering him as an eminent threat and they are sending the stronger monsters after him, so only weaker monsters are coming for us." Thalia explained. "You think they are underestimating us. I defeated Krios and destroyed the throne of Saturn. They do not think of me as a threat. Your theory is hilarious." Jason looked like he wanted to kill the Titans for the insult. Thalia looked amused "if you want to know then Percy has defeated four Titans namely Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion and Kronos". "No doubt they think of him as of higher threat. Besides we should be happy because our quest so far has gone smooth. It will only give me nightmares to think what Percy might have to face." Jason and Thalia remained silent for a while. Thalia was watching her brother closely and then suddenly she spoke "brother if you think that by saving her life you will win her heart then you are mistaken."

Jason turned around and looked at his sister surprise clearly written over his face. Thalia continued "Milady told me what had been planned for her by our father. She knew that our father wanted her to be yours. To say she is angry would be the understatement of the year. She will find a way out of it so don't carry any dreams." Jason looked a bit hurt. His father and step mother had ordered him to win the heart of the goddess and here was his sister telling him that he would never get the girl. "You told me once that the only male your goddess does not despise is Percy Jackson. You told me that he had saved her life and after that the goddess had a soft spot for him." Jason would have gone on and on but Thalia cut him off "she respects Percy not because he saved her life but because he acted selflessly. He lifted the sky on his shoulder so that others could live. He helped Zoë Nightshade to finally find peace which even after centuries with the hunt she could not find. Percy helped her even without his own knowledge and helped her to forgive herself. There are many reasons Milady respects Percy but today is not the time and it is not for me to tell." Jason wanted to say something against the hero but Thalia had walked away and now was talking to the undead captain of the ship they were sailing on.

Jason walked up to them. Thalia turned to her brother "we are heading in the direction the compass has been showing us. Captain tells me that we have the sea of monster to face." Jason nodded his head "how long until we reach there?" the captain answered by telling them that they should be there in an hour. He also told them that there were two entrances and by going in the direction they were they would soon be meeting Charybdis and Scylla. Jason acted confident but Thalia knew that sea of monsters was not child's play. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson had gone there to bring the fleece to save her life. She had listened to the narrative given by Annabeth.

One hour passed Jason walked up to the captain. "Are we there yet?" The captain turned to look at Jason "yes my Lord we are there at the entrance but there seems to be no sign of Charybdis and Scylla." "What do you mean!" Thalia questioned. "Lady Thalia, it seems that someone else came by and has killed the sisters." "What?" Jason yelled and at the same time Thalia yelled "Percy!" in excitement. Jason turned to look at his sister who continued "only Percy. Only he could manage such a thing. He is here. He has come to the rescue." Jason looked alarmed. If Percy Jackson killed the monsters then he has already gone past this place. "Full steam, ahead! Full steam, ahead. Take this dam ship as fast as it can go." Jason yelled. The captain nodded and yelled orders. The ship started to pick up speed. Thalia was too excited to care about her brother. Percy had come to rescue Artemis and that was all what mattered.

**Chapter 56**

"No." Percy yelled. "Hey we could just go there and relax for a while." Hazel retorted. After spotting the island Hazel, Sandra and Lisa wanted to go there and take a small break. But Percy refused to let them go there. "This is the sea of monsters. Do you have any idea what danger could be there?" Percy tried to reason with his friends. "Ho, come on brother you kill three unbeaten monsters and you are afraid of the danger what the island can throw? What kind of hero are you?" Sandra said. Percy was now a bit angry, something told him that he had been at this island before and it had not turned out in his favor. "Sandra, take out that telescope of yours." Percy said with as much politeness as he could manage. Sandra did as she was asked. "Now just look at the ships which are at the dock. Observe that some of the ships are new but most are old, older than the Roman times. You can see that some are from Greek times as well. Ships are docked everywhere but do you see any activities on them?" Percy questioned his sister. Sandra shook her head, she saw no one on the ships. Percy continued "when ships are docked at a harbor there always is activity but here we see none. There is only one answer to this, the sailors who go on that island never return. "My Lord we should investigate the island, may be some monster that kills people for food. We could kill it." Lisa said. "I feel like I have been here before and the experience was not a good one and my senses tell me not to go over there. Besides we have no time for relaxation. Every minute we wait will put Artemis in more danger." Percy said. "You are right brother." Sandra agreed with her brother. "Wait did you call Lady Diana with her Greek name?" Hazel asked with an expression on her face which looked like it was a mixture between shock, concern and anger. Percy turned to look at her "yes, I called her with her Greek name. She asked me to call her so." Sandra was a bit puzzled "she asked you to?" Percy nodded "she came in my dream and she told me that I had to get there as quickly as possible." "What were her exact words, brother?" Sandra questioned with a voice which had authority. "Well, she told me that she would always be Artemis to me. She told me that I had to rescue her before the Titans found out about some secret. Well, she actually told me that was our secret. Don't ask me what I have no idea. Then she asked me to save her. Actually her exact words were "Save us, please do not abandon us." And I honestly don't know what she meant by _"Us"_ so don't ask."

Percy blushed a bit remembering the kiss but he kept that detail to himself. It was good that no one seemed to notice it. Sandra knew exactly what us was but she kept quiet. Others tried to form theories but to Sandra's relief none were close to the truth. They did not go to the island but kept moving forward. The ship gained speed the ladies forced Percy below deck and made him take a nap.

Dreamless was what Percy got for a while but suddenly Percy found himself on a volcano. When he looked around he spotted two people. They were about fifteen years of age. He immediately recognized one as himself. The other was a girl. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair which had curls like a princess. Percy saw that the he was trying to convince the girl about something. There seemed to be a disagreement between them. Percy was sure that his dream self was going to receive a punch but to not just his surprise but also the dream Percy's surprise he received a kiss. The girl put on a cap and then she disappeared. The scene changed Percy saw another dream. He was battling some demigod. By the looks of it the demigod was losing. The demigod backed away and Percy allowed him to do so. The demigod pulled out a gun and shot. The dream Percy tensed as did the real Percy.

Then they both turned to look where the bullet had hit. The same blonde girl from his earlier dreams was in pool of blood. "No." Percy yelled and he woke up. He found himself in the bed which he had slept. Zero thirty in the morning said some feeling in Percy's head. He turned to look at the clock at the table and it confirmed him. Suddenly Percy felt very sick. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom and started to vomit. Once he was done. He asked himself why he was vomiting and why exactly he had not informed others about this. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Percy walked up to the deck. Lisa was handling the wheel. "Lisa if you want rest I can take from here." Percy said. Lisa smiled at her master "my Lord you are up. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked. "Well ya. I did have a good sleep." He did have a good sleep even though the ending was with a dream which Percy knew was a memory and not just a dream. "So do you want to take rest? If you do I can take it from here." Percy offered. Lisa smiled once again "no my Lord I don't need rest for I just had one. It is my turn anyways but thank you for your offer." "Don't mention it." Percy said. They could see a mountain breathing smoke at a distance. "One of the forges of Vulcan, we should stay clear of it". Lisa nodded and maneuvered the ship so as to take a route around the volcano. "So Lisa, what is your story." Percy asked Lisa so as to be able to pass time. "My story is not for the faint hearts my Lord." Lisa said with a grin on her face. "I think I can handle that." Percy said with a smile on his lips. Lisa began her story like how she did not remember her father and how she had spent all her life she can remember at the Camp. She told him the stories of the mission she had performed. Lisa offer to tell Jason's stories of him killing the Trojan sea monster and his fight with the Titan but Percy insisted on Lisa's story rather than Jason's which Percy had listened to many a times. Two hours passed just like that. Percy asked Lisa to take rest and he himself took the wheel. At about four thirty Sandra came by and made Percy leave. Percy went to his bed but did not go to sleep. Percy suddenly stood up from his bed. He ran to the deck but turned around he ran back and woke Hazel and Lisa up. He got Amber and ran to the deck. "We are reaching some land and it is the island of the Sirens." Percy said as soon as he was in the hearing range of Sandra.

**Chapter 57**

"Ok guys we have the wax. Now we have to put it on our ears so that we don't hear the sirens sing." Sandra said as she handed over wax so that everyone could cover their ears. Percy was struggling to make Amber to allow him to put wax over her ears. Every time he did so the wolf would scratch it away with her claws. Percy became a bit angry with this after many tries; some threats and some bribe Amber allowed Percy to cover her ears. Both Sandra and Percy worked to make the ship move faster. They could see the island of Sirens where the said creatures were singing. It was tempting they just wanted to remove the wax from their ears and listen. After all it was just a song. Percy was staring ahead and guiding the ship away as quickly as possible with the help of his sister. Percy removed the wax from his ears "finally out of ears shots." The others nodded their head as they removed the wax from their ears. Percy helped Amber with her ears. "How far are we from our destination?" Hazel asked. "By considering our coordinates we should be there like in five hours. It is eight fifteen now we should be there around one fifteen in the afternoon." Percy answered. "I forgot the most important thing though." Percy added. All of them looked at him questioning him what he had forgotten. "Well I am hungry. Are we having breakfast anytime soon?" they all burst laughing. The important thing was that he was hungry. They went down to the kitchen. Lisa, Sandra and Hazel made the food. They kept Percy away because the last time he had helped it had not gone well.

"Percy!" Sandra said. She was surprised as well as concerned. She and Percy were talking about what the reason behind the kidnapping of the moon goddess was. Percy looked at his sister with a questioning look. The others who were busy watching over the sea in different directions also turned their attention towards Sandra and Percy. "Percy what has happened to your eyes?" Sandra questioned. "What?" Percy asked back. "Your eyes they are not like they were the last time I saw. It has changed. It looks different." Sandra looked around. "Come with me." she said and pulled Percy towards her room. Hazel, Lisa and Amber followed. "Look at the mirror brother." Sandra pushed Percy towards the mirror. Percy looked into the mirror. He saw that like always he had messy black hair with some white streaks in it. He had is always rebellious face which marked him as a trouble maker. The same body the girls lose themselves over. He then looked into his eyes.

There he saw nothing new. It was his always sea green eyes. He turned to Sandra puzzled. "Look closely." she ordered. Percy turned back to the mirror. He observed and to say he was shocked well would not explain the situation. He was taken aback would be the right words. His eyes were not just his usual sea green but they seem to have some yellow no some golden color in them. "Well, what does it mean?" Hazel asked for many would say the hundredth time. "I don't know." Percy said. "I don't understand. My eyes have always been green. They never had gold in them. Gold is unnatural, almost monstrous." "Don't say that brother. They are not monstrous. The truth is that they have become so intoxicating that I am surprised that Hazel and Lisa have been successful in keeping their thoughts to themselves. You are my brother that is the only thing which has kept me sane. Trust me Percy they have grown in power. They have become more captivating than they were before." Sandra said. "Brother when asking Hazel to stay away from you I told her that even goddesses would want to have you. Now with those eyes I am afraid they will go up to any extent to have you." Now that did not cheer Percy up at all. If goddesses were to come after him then it would be a dangerous thing. He had to find a way around. They tried to build up a convincing theory for Percy's new eye color but they could not draw any conclusions. Hazel took the telescope and was looking ahead into the sea. She had to stop herself from looking into Percy's eyes. Sandra had now many a times shoved her to get her attention away from Percy. Hazel entertained herself with the telescope and tried avoided thinking of Percy but she was failing epically. She saw that there was some small object approaching them or a better description would be that they were heading towards this object. Might be there is a land ahead. Hazel thought to herself. She continued to watch the object. As they got closer she object became bigger. "Hey guys I think there is land ahead." Hazel said. Percy Sandra and Lisa were having a deep discussion about Percy's eyes. They all looked up at Hazel. She pointed ahead in the direction she had spotted the object in the sea. Percy walked over and took the telescope and looked in the said direction. He took a while observing the object. "Sandra, make arrangements for the cannons. We have a ship which is heading towards us and I feel like it is part of our welcome committee."

**Chapter 58**

Percy leapt on the next monster and turned it into dust. The ship which had come from the opposite direction of their journey was full of monsters. Percy and Sandra had worked on speeding up the ship. Lisa had taken to fire cannons at the opponent ship. Percy had given her instructions on the exact area she had to aim for. Percy was doing two jobs at the same time. He was steering the ship as fast as he could away from the attacking ship. To Percy's relief there were no demigods on the ship. Hazel and Sandra were shooting arrows and Percy was keeping away the monsters from them.

Their ship was taking a hit as the opponents were firing their cannons at them. Percy's ship was fast and was the only reason why the ship was still holding. The monsters were sending their own attack the three along with Amber the wolf were dogging all over the place to keep themselves from being hit. One monster which had dog like face came dangerously close to Hazel. Percy ran towards it and gave it a good size kick sending it at least ten feet away. The dog faced monster got up and looked at Percy with hatred clearly written in its eyes. "Perseus Jackson, you killed my family at the forges. I will kill you and avenge my family." The monster lunged at Percy but before it could find him Sandra's arrow killed it. Percy nodded his thanks to his sister and started dealing with other monsters. Lisa fired the cannons and the shot put a hole in the Titan ship. The ship was going down. This fight would end soon. Sandra and Hazel were getting tiered. Percy saw that even Amber looked worn-out; it was easy to deduce that Lisa would not be in good shape either. Percy sent another monster back to Tartarus that was when he heard commanding and booming voice saying "stop."

Percy looked in the direction and standing there was a guy in Greek armor. He looked weird for he had dog like features. His face was human but still it had some features of a dog, especially his ears which were unmistakably a dog's. Percy did not stop himself and laughed loudly. The guy looked offended "Perseus Jackson just because you defeated the Titan of time you will not laugh at other Titans." Percy stopped laughing but kept his grin. The fighting had stopped when the Titan had yelled to stop, because the monsters did not come charging and stood behind the Titan. The once which had come forward were now in dust. "Well dog dude who are you?" Percy asked. The Titan glared and made a dog like sound. He was not happy being called dog dude. "Perseus Jackson you have not learnt your mythology properly. It surprises me that the goddess of wisdom was going to give you her daughter. I am Perses the Titan of destruction. I am here to destroy you." Percy was a bit puzzled. Goddess of wisdom giving him her daughter but Percy knew he had pressing issues like a Titan to take care of. Percy smiled "it is sad Perses but you cannot do that. You are a Titan as you say. Then you cannot fight me unless I have invited you and I don't see myself doing so." The Titan just smirked "Perseus you have defeated the Titan king and because of that the laws don't apply to you anymore." saying so he charged at Percy with a wicked looking four feet long bronze sword. Percy side stepped and he blocked the next attack. The monsters stood there just watching as did Hazel, Sandra and Amber. Lisa came above to see the commotion and joined her friends to watch her master and a Titan fight. Perses swung his sword at Percy's head. He simply used his palm to catch the flat of the sword and pushed it upwards. The Titan missed Percy's head and the momentum made him stumble. Percy took this opportunity and slashed with his sword leaving a good size cut near the abdomen on the Titan's chest. Perses gave a cry of pain. He started pushing Percy harder. Percy blocked every attack from the Titan. He side stepped blocked hacked slashed. He even kicked the Titan many a time making the Titan stumble. Percy was enjoying himself as he toyed with the Titan.

Every second was making the Titan angered and the monsters more and more afraid. The truth was that a monster when it was afraid would only become more dangerous.

The Titan started to use his Titan powers. He started to glow turning towards his true from. Percy sensed this. Letting the Titan take his true form was not a good option. He called for the sea and the water shot up from the sea. Percy made the water engulf the Titan in a cocoon. The Titan won't die that easily. Percy jumped forward and sent the sword flying from Titan's hand. He made the Titan kneel making Titan's head appear from the cocoon Percy placed his sword at his opponents throat.

"Tell me Perses, why did you kidnap Artemis?" the Titan did not answer. The monsters charged, Percy made more water come from the sea at the same time Sandra and Hazel sent a volley of arrows. They effectively killed all the monsters. Some jumped into the sea with the hope of saving themselves. Now the only once left on the ship were Percy, Sandra, Lisa, Amber, Hazel and the defeated Titan. Percy made the blade dig a bit into the throat of the Titan. "Now don't be shy Perses tell me why did you kidnap Artemis. You know if you tell me the truth I will let you go." The Titan looked at Percy with complete hatred "I will make you suffer Jackson." Percy scoffed "oh I am so afraid of you. Please great Titan, don't do that to me. I want my mommy" Percy said in a mock pleading voice. "Now Perses you tell me the reason and I will let you go. Of course you will have to go in peace and not retaliate. If you do not believe me I swear on river Styx that I Perseus Jackson will let go off Perses the Titan of destruction if he gives me the valid information and leave in peace as long as he doesn't retaliate." Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were shocked by what Percy said to say anything.

Percy continued to look at the Titan there was no expression on his face. He was unreadable. Perses considered his options Percy Jackson had sworn on the river so the Titan began "she used to be a nymph before she was made a goddess. You see, if you sacrifice a maiden nymph at the right time you gain power unimaginable. No one used it before because of the fear of going insane because of it. But some of us found that if the ritual was done correctly it can be done with no problems. Iapetus discovered a way to do the ritual correctly so he needs maiden nymphs. The most know was Artemis so we took her." "How much time do we have?" Percy questioned. "I don't know."The Titan said softly.

Percy was processing what he had heard. The Titan spoke again "I now understand why all those fear you. You are unbeatable." Percy did not answer that he knew he had gotten all the information he could get, he just said "be gone Titan." Then he let the water around the Titan let him go and walked away. Perses knew that being defeated by Perseus would be bad for his reputation. He made the sword of his which was lying feats away jump back to his hand. The girls who were walking towards Percy saw this and they were alarmed Percy saw this change he waited by stopping in his track. Perses charged at Percy with his sword. Percy had already caped his sword and put it into his pocket. When Perses reached Percy, Percy just moved to his left at the last minute and then ducked. He caught hold of Perses arm which was mid swing. Percy twisted it and yanked the sword out of the Titan's grip and shoved the sword straight through the Titan's heart. Perses gasped, Perseus had sworn that if he went peacefully he would be spared. Perses had acted against the arrangement and Percy and rewarded him. Perses clutched the sword trying to remove it from its place but he knew it was a lost cause. He stumbled to the edge of the ship and promptly fell over.

Perses found his essence drifting to the darkest pits as he fell into the sea. "It was really immature of you to promise the Titan anything. What were you thinking? Had you gone nuts?" Sandra yelled at her brother. Percy just looked at her "I needed information. We needed information. That was the only way to make a Titan speak. Also now we know the reason behind the kidnapping. We also know that there is no time to waste. I hope the ship will heal. We need to go ahead as quickly as possible." As angry Sandra was at her brother there was no point in continuing to press him in this matter. The ship had already started to fix. Percy made it a point that they were soon going to face worse things so they should conserve their energy. Instead of having both he and Sandra move the ship only he was going to do that from then. They now could see land ahead of them but that was not the place they had to go. So they took a route around it. Soon they would arrive at their destination. All of them knew that things were going to get a lot rougher from what it was at that moment.

**Chapter 59**

"I and Sandra will go around the island and plant some explosives at that end. Then we swim back and you guys join us. We will swim underwater and reach the shores. Once we do that we dentate the explosives. That will distract them and they will go to deal with it. The number of monsters there are less in number so it will give us the advantage. From my and Sandra's dreams we know that Lady Diana is at the top of the mountain. Is everything clear? If you have any questions raise them now." Percy said as he explained the plan. The destination was an island with a mountain in the middle. The island was not large so finding someone there was not going to be a challenge.

Then again the distraction won't work for long either. Sandra had used the mist in such a way that it could make the ship invisible. With the blessing of Neptune the ship could also hid effectively as it could hid the smell. Not for days but for a few hours. Hazel raised her hand "Percy won't it be better if we attack from the south instead of going from the west?" Percy shook his head "south that is where we will be having the explosives. The south and the north is the place they will expect us to enter. So we will go by west they will not know what hit then. The slope at west is a bit steep so they will not expect us to come form that direction. Also we will put some meat near the south. Some monsters confuse them for demigod scent. "How do we escape?" Hazel was the one to put his question as well. Percy smiled "you see Sandra here can mist travel. It is traveling through the water in the air. She can bring one more person along with her. So you will be coming with her. Lisa here can manage some special type of travel, something she calls disappearation. She also can take one person along with her. She will be taking Lady Diana along. I can myself mist travel so I will bring myself and Amber. Is everything clear now?" Everyone nodded.

Outside they could see the mount tall and dark. There was no sign of vegetation on it. It was actually speaking an undersea mountain grown such that some part of it was above the sea. Why the Titans made this place as their own, was beyond Percy's understanding. Percy saw a small ship carrying some monsters and surprisingly some demigods leave the shores. Percy, Sandra, Lisa and Hazel exchanged looks. They had a mission and all Percy and co had to do was to accomplish it. So they decided not to worry of this departure. But still Percy used his powers over water and tried to find if Artemis were in the ship. Percy who had been in her presence knew exactly how she was. He could not find her on the ship so they came to the conclusion that she was still on the island. Percy and Sandra loaded the bags with explosives and they slowly swam towards the south of mountain.

The Titan had stationed some undersea monsters to protect the mountain from below. Percy skillfully without giving the monsters a chance to raise alarm killed them. Some were huge and over confident. They had attacked Percy without sounding alarm and not even calling for back up. Percy and Sandra got to their location. Sandra placed the explosives and then wired them as Percy stood guard. Once they were done with it the brother and sister got back to their ship which was docked at the north. Hazel, Lisa and Amber slowly got into the sea. Percy made air bubbles for them so that they could breathe. No Amber was a skilled wolf and she was intelligent, intelligent like human intelligent. She could keep quiet when necessary. "My Lord do you think the plan will work?" Amber asked. The truth which Percy had kept from others was that Percy and Amber could talk to each other through their thoughts just like children of sea could talk to the horses. "It has no choice but work Amber." Percy thought back. The wolf chuckled in her thoughts "a way of telling that you don't know." Percy had to smile. "Why are you smiling brother?" Sandra who had no idea about Percy and Amber's exchange enquired. Percy shook his head. Once they got to the west side shore. They waited there for few minutes to find a proper rock from behind with they could easily spy.

Once they found such useful rock they settled and on Percy's mark Sandra pressed the button on the detonator. A loud explosion sounded from the south. There were around ten monsters patrolling the coast at the west. Being the steep end the number of monsters stationed there were less. On hearing the explosion four of the ten went towards the south the checkout and the remaining stayed there. Percy motioned for his friends to wait. After exactly one minute Percy nodded his head towards his sister. Sandra pressed another button on the detonator and another blast shook the south of the island. Three more monsters ran towards the scene. They wait for about a minute. Percy made the sea water to make sound and then made them to make some shapes. This was a risky move as it would have made the monsters sound the alarm but their curiosity won and they came closer to the sea. Probably they had a lot of confidence in their friends defending them from inside the sea. Percy made the water pull the three monsters inside the sea. Flourishing his sword he killed them instantaneously. All of our heroes got on to the island. Percy and Sandra dried the rest. They quickly but soundlessly climbed the mountain. At various points they came close to being spotted but somehow the managed to keep themselves hidden. Climbing the mountain was turning out into a challenge. Percy insisted then to change the side from which they were climbing by moving sideways at times. His theory was that when the monsters that were doing patrol came back to their place they would find their friends gone and they would sound the alarm. As if on cue the alarms blared to signal intruders. Percy and co pressed harder and they soon found themselves in cave. When his eyes adjusted to the light Percy saw a girl of about sixteen bound in golden chains. Her silver dress was torn and soiled. Her auburn hair looked like rats nest. She was shivering as if she was in arctic without any winter cloths. Percy recognized the person immediately. He ran up to her and quickly removed the golden chains by using a small gift given to him by mercury. The other stared in shock. They did not understand how Percy got close to the figure lying on the floor when just a second ago he was standing by their side.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Percy asked the goddess. His voice was filled with worry. He tried to wake her up but he failed. "Well, well, if it isn't the great Perseus Jackson himself." said a rough voice.

**Chapter 60**

"Hello Bob, I don't know about great but it is indeed me. It is Percy Jackson." Percy said glaring at the Titan in front of him. The Titan snarled. "You weakling, you dare call me by the name you gave me. I will slowly tear you into pieces for that." Percy grinned at this "good luck with that Bob." He put an extra emphasis on the name Bob so that it could annoy the Titan. Now what Percy was doing was not exactly a good idea. Along with the Titan there were at least two dozens of very bloodcurdling and dangerous monsters. Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were looking pale from the view of their enemy.

Amber was glaring at the monsters just like her master was glaring at the Titan. Artemis was still passed out. An improvisation in the plan was in order. Percy knew one thing the Titan wanted to settle scores with him. So there was no doubt that Iapetus would go for him and would forget the rest. Somehow some of the memory of him pulling this Titan into the river lathe came to him. "It is really a puzzle Bob." Percy began but the Titan yelled in top of his voice which almost caused an earthquake "I am Iapetus the piercer don't dare me call by that stupid name you gave me." Percy knew he was hitting the chord "gees, common dude even Kronos did not mind me calling him names. But that is entirely different matter. As far as I remember I took you for a swim in the river Lethe. How come you remember who you are?" the Titan did not answer. "Come on Bob, you know you can tell me. Every super villain does tell his evil schemes to the hero before he crushes the hero or at least they do that on Hollywood movies. Bob don't be shy now you can completely trust me with your plan." The Titan growled and then extended his hand a spear appeared in his hand "I will kill you Sea scum. You don't know my power. I have grown in power since our last fight". Percy let out a false sigh of defeat. "Ok Bob you want to do it the classic way not that I have any problem with that but we do need to agree on some things now, don't we. How about we both fight each other and let our friends watch. My friends will not interfere nor will your pets meddle. How we swear on the Styx on it." Percy invited the Titan. The Titan knew that he could not refuse the offer. If he did it will show that he is weak which he could not afford. "I swear on Styx to you terms." Then he charged at Percy.

Once he did that the Titan himself was surprised for being a Titan he should not have charged at a lesser being but it was too late for that. Percy jumped sideways and narrowly missed the tip of the spear which implanted itself to the rock. Sandra quickly pulled the unconscious goddess out of the way. The monsters had surrounded them sealing any exit. The Titan removed the spear from the rock and went again for Percy. Percy ducked under the attack. Percy was using his sword it did not have the reach to attack. Percy threw his sword at the Titan. Iapetus had to duck to save himself from getting hit by the sword but Percy by that time had gotten closer to him and planted a good size kick. Titan stumbled back momentarily losing his balance. To say Iapetus was surprised would have been an understatement. After having killed the Nereid he had gained a lot of physical strength. Strength which would have made even the strong Heracles think twice but somehow this good for nothing sea god's son was successful in making him stumble. "Bob you look hurt do you want a medic?" Percy mocked at the Titan. Anger rose inside Iapetus. He pointed his spear in Percy's direction and scent a blast of energy. Perseus Jackson was thrown away. Sandra, Lisa and Hazel let out a cry of horror. Percy quickly got up "I hate when you Titan's do that." Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were not the only one surprised. The monsters and even the Titan were surprised by this.

"How!" the Titan asked. "Curse of Achilles." yelled an unknown monster. "I will blast you to death Perseus Jackson." The Titan said and the yelled a battle cry and raised his spear to send another blast but before he could do so Percy made his trident appear and sent his own blast at the Titan. The Titan was pushed feet away. The blast gave Iapetus numerous wounds from which golden ichor started to flow. The Titan got up and charged at Percy who now had better reach with his trident. Percy stabbed the Titan's stomach at the same time that the Titan managed to hit him.

When the hit from the Titan bounced of Percy without any worries the Titan had a new wound to worry about. Iapetus had not been informed about Percy Jackson having the curse of Achilles. Now he understood how this boy had defeated the great Titans like Hyperion and the king of the Titans himself. Only one way was left he had to assume his true form. Yes that was the only way of defeating this hero. Iapetus started to glow.

The Titan had started to glow Percy knew that was not even remotely good. The sea was way below making the water come up was impractical. He had to do something. Percy scanned the cave the ceiling was not too high he quickly studied its structure. By applying enough amount of power he could make some part of it collapse but one problem was that the position where the Titan was standing if it was there where he made the roof collapse then thing might turn nasty for the entire cave would collapse and that would not do any good to him or his friends. Percy scanned further he saw that at the farther corner the ceiling was weaker and if he could make the Titan go there he could make the roof collapse only in that area and could easily bury the Titan temporarily. Percy quickly moved to his right changing his location so as to make his position such a way that he could hit the Titan in such a manner. The monsters had sensed the Titan going for his true form they did they logical thing, they fled. Percy hoped that his friends would follow the lead but to his utter disappointment they did not. They remained rooted to their position. Iapetus started to glow in harsh sliver light. Percy raised his trident putting all his strength he released a blast which sent the Titan flying towards the corner where Percy wanted to send him. The Titan hit the wall hard the ceiling at that place gave in and it fell on the Titans head knocking him unconscious. Within seconds the Titan was buried under the rocks from the cave roof. The monsters had run away and were not going to return or it could be that they went by to get their friends, Percy could not tell. He was tired. The blast from the trident had weakened him. "Percy, are you alright?" Sandra asked her brother in concerned voice, "Alright! He is freaking invincible and he hid it from us." Hazel yelled in anger. "Why don't you go out and yell an invitee to the monsters. They might not have gotten far, they should hear you." Percy said a bit angry now. He then turned to his sister "Sandra the monsters will sense that the Titan has not gotten to his true form. So they will come here anytime. I want you all to get out of here. Like right now. Sandra, take this yeller. Lisa, I want you to take not just Artemis but also Amber along." Both nodded. "So you will be coming on your own." Sandra said.

Percy nodded. "I am a bit tired so I will not be able to take another person along with me." he said as he glanced at the heap below which the Titan was buried. "Ok let's go." Sandra took hold of Hazel's arm, Lisa took hold of the still unconscious Diana and Amber hoped on to Lisa's lap. The magic was performed and they moved themselves out of the cave.

Percy knew that he was too tired to mist travel. He had to send them away from there, if he had not done so they would have not agreed to leave. He knew that if he went to the ship then the Titan who was already awake and ready to pounce would have followed them there. Even though the sea would have presented Percy an advantage it would have been difficult for him the stop the Titan from assuming the true form which would end up in a disaster. "Bob" Percy called to tell the Titan he was still there and ready to fight. The monsters who had understood that their master had failed to assume true form needed their help to kill the hero were now coming towards the cave. They had brought their friends along. Now there were nearly fifty monsters. Iapetus managed to get himself out of the soil. The monsters got into the cave now sealing any exit. The monsters were about to charge. Percy braced himself for the attack. The little stunt against the Titan had drained his energy.

This actually confused Percy as he had easily killed monsters with the blast from his trident. Then he figured that earlier he had been in the sea while doing so. "Stop, he is mine to kill." Iapetus ordered. The monsters stopped in their track. Percy grinned at the Titan "good thing Bob. You are true to your word or is it the fears of what would happen if you violate the river. But Bob you still did not tell me how you managed to get your memory back." The Titan did not reply but just charged at Percy. A battle took place and even to the monsters it looked like blur. Iapetus fast but somehow Percy was even faster. Both were getting tired. Iapetus was desperately trying to get to know Percy's Achilles' heel but was failing with every attempt. Due to new found power no matter how many wounds Percy inflecting on the Titan he was healing fast. Percy was getting increasingly tired. Suddenly Percy felt tired beyond measure he felt sick he could not control. He started to vomit blood. This time it was nothing like before. This did not give any sign of stopping. Iapetus sent a blast Percy got thrown and he hit the walls the rocks and soil came loose, and hit Percy hard.

Percy did not register any of this. The pain inside his body was more than anything external.

"Let go seaweed brain." said the familiar voice. Iapetus ran up to Percy and kicked him with all the might. Images no memories started to flood through his mind. Images, images of a woman caring for him then her getting abused by a bald headed person. Percy saw himself sitting with a crippled boy, listening to a man sitting on wheel chair. He was getting attacked by a monster then he killing it. Percy saw his mother getting killed by a monster. What he saw next made his heart skip a beat, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Images and memories came rushing towards Percy. He could not contain the pain. He saw the girl kiss him. He saw people getting killed around him. He saw himself killing monsters, defeat Titans even gods. "Let go seaweed brain." It was once again the girl's voice. "The sea is within you." said an unknown voice. Percy called for the sea and let loose.

**Chapter 61**

Demigods and monsters at least dozen of each had attacked Jason's ship, the undead crew was of not much use. Jason and Thalia were fighting for their life. Jason had been taught by Lupa that you show no mercy on your opponent. He slashed his sword and beheaded the girl who tried to attack him. "No!" yelled a demigod with black hair and blue eyes. "Jason Grace I will kill you for this. I will kill you." saying so he charged at Jason. Fueled anger and grief he attacked Jason. Jason had to work hard from not getting hit by this demigod. The demigod waved his hand and some amount of water shot up from the sea and hit Jason. "You are a son of Neptune!" Jason asked shocked. The demigod laughed like a maniac "no you fool I am son of Triton. I am Tim South son of Triton, I am grandson of Neptune. You Jason Grace will die." Jason saw that his sister was taking care of monsters. Some demigods made way towards her. Jason expected his sister to run her spear through the traitors but to his surprise she only knocked them unconscious. Jason did not have time to watch his sister more. Tim came running and attacked him. Jason ducked the attack. Tim made very aggressive sweep at Jason's legs Jason jumped up and at the same time took his sword in a wide arc and effectively finished the son of Triton. Monsters and demigods came in more and more. The ship was heavily damaged. Jason killed yet another demigod. He had done that before during the Titan war and killing did not have any effect on him. He looked at Thalia who was glaring at her opponent, no! She was glaring at him. What on the earth! Jason thought. Why is she glaring at me?

Jason saw that his ship's undead crew was finished he had to do something. They were getting overwhelmed. Jason concentrated on himself and then he started to glow. The monsters saw this and started to back off. The demigods were stunned. They did not understand the reason for Jason's glowing. Before they could do anything Jason assumed his true form. The demigods, monsters all vaporized instantly.

"You murderer" Thalia yelled. "There were demigods amongst them." "Demigods who had turned traitors, they deserved what they got. They deserved to die." Jason yelled back. "You fool us as gods are not supposed to kill demigods. The council has promised on Styx not to kill demigods. Percy made the gods promise not to kill demigods. You have broken the oath. Do you know of the consequences? You have doomed yourselves but also pulled me into this. Forget about what Styx will do. Think about what Percy will do if he finds out. He will send us to the depths of Tartarus" Thalia yelled at her brother. Jason laughed loudly "you are worried what that demigod will do. You have forgotten sister I am a god. I am the god of heroes. He will bow to me." Thalia wanted to rip her brother's head off but she saw the childishness of her brother. She looked at the sea and prayed "Please make him get, I hope you won't kill my brother, but you can hurt him Percy." Then she turned to her brother "think whatever you want brother. But you are the god of heroes. As their god it is your duty to tell them what is wrong and what is right. It is not for you to kill them. Your job is to help them, to guide them, it is your job to teach them and bring them back to the good side. It is not your job to kill them. You have no authority. Then again amongst the people you killed there were maidens as their goddess it is my job to protect them. By killing them you have made me fail even before I have officially taken up my job." Thalia would have gone on and on but a loud explosion caught their attention. The mountain on the island towards which they were going had exploded. Bright gold and green light was getting issued from the explosion.

Sandra, Hazel, Lisa along with Amber and Lady Diana got transported to the ship. Hazel quickly ran to Diana and started to do her healing magic on her. Sandra stood up from her place as she had landed on her butt because of the distance she had mist travelled she was tired. She took a jug of water and poured on her head. Immediately she felt better. "Brother you have a lot of explaining to do." She said. No answer came. She looked around. "Brother? Percy?" she could not find her brother anywhere. "Brother it is no time for games. Show yourself". Sandra looked around now panic clearly on her face. Even Lisa started to look around. Hazel who was treating the goddess looked up and found that Percy was not amongst them. "My Lord?" Lisa called out. "Percy." Hazel called out as well but no reply came. "Please tell me that you're hiding and fooling around brother. Percy." Sandra was now completely freaking out. "Percy, I pray to you please give a clue as to where you are?" Suddenly they heard an explosion. They all turned to look in the direction the sound came. The watched in horror as the mountain was sent in pieces and bright gold and green light. To the once who did not know that Percy was there would have sung songs in praise of the beauty of the scene in front of them. But our heroes were horror struck as they could not manage to form any other emotion. Suddenly they heard bloodcurdling screams of pain. Sandra spun around to watch Lisa fall down on the floor clutching herself in pain. Words were not enough to explain the emotion of pain in Sandra. She knew of the connection between her brother and his slave. The slave's life force was connect to her brother's. If something happened to her brother's life then the slave won't survive as well. Sandra just stood there without understanding what to do. The only family apart from the hunt she had. The only brother she truly learned to love, the only man after her father to gain her trust was gone, gone forever. The moment Lisa fell all the hope in Sandra's life was drained. "She is alive! She is still breathing." Hazel yelled. Sandra did not or better word would be to tell she could not hear Hazel. Hazel ran up to the daughter of Neptune and shook her.

"Sandra, Lisa is alive she is still breathing." This brought Sandra out of her trance. She ran to the limp body of Lisa and checked for the pulse. It was faint but it was there. "yes!" Sandra exclaimed. If Lisa were breathing then her brother was surely alive. "Sail towards the island full trust ahead." Sandra commanded her ship. She was determined, no matter what she will get her brother back.

"Thalia we can admire the firework later. Our ship is sinking we need to abandon ship. I see a ship over there." Jason said pointing his finger in the direction of a ship we have to get to it as quickly as possible but keep your weapons ready we might have to face more enemies. They lowered a small life boat. Thalia once again made a silent prayer to Lord Poseidon. They quickly went towards the ship. They got onboard as they heard someone yell "yes! Sail towards the island full trust ahead." Thalia saw that there were two people on the floor and two girls leaning over one of them. Thalia quick identified Lady Artemis. She ran towards the goddess "Milady, are you ok?" the girl who looked like she was a huntress quickly reached for her bow and aimed it at Thalia "stay away from her. Who are you and how did you get onboard?" She questioned. Before Thalia could respond Jason spoke "I am Jason Grace and she is Thalia Grace. We are here on a mission to rescue Lady Diana. And we have found that you have illegally detained the goddess." Sandra now aimed at Jason. Hazel spoke "Jason it is us. It is me and Lisa and this is Sandra she is a huntress. We are on a quest to save Lady Diana and we have done so. We are not keeping her illegally. Common Jason how come you are here? And how is that you took up the quest when it is Percy's." when she said Percy Thalia looked up "Percy! Where is he? Where is Percy?" Hazel turned to look at the now destroyed mountain. The light had not died down. Hazel then lowered her head. "No, no. this cannot happen. Percy is not there. Please tell me that he is not there." Thalia had tears in her eyes. "Well sister." Jason began "you were worried of what Percy would do to me. Now I don't think that there is much he can do. Now is there?" even at Olympus the sound of a slap could be heard. Jason was now clutching his left cheek. Thalia had slapped him. "You have no idea about how great a friend Percy is. When I took up immortality offered to me by Milady and sealed the fate of the prophecy on him. He did not complain but faced it bravely. He did not hold me responsible for the difficulties he had to face. Jason I am disappointed in you. That wolf of yours has removed any humanity that possibly could have been in you. You have just become like her a savage beast."

"Perseus!" Artemis sat bolt upright. "Perseus, where are you?" "Milady" Sandra and Thalia said simultaneously as they ran to her sides. Artemis looked at the two of her sister's in arms. "Sandra, Thalia where is Perseus?" she asked. "He is dead." Jason said out loud. Before Artemis could understand what Jason said Sandra yelled "no!" then in normal voice "he is injured Milady and he still on the mountain" She showed the goddess the mountain which was still issuing gold and green light. "He assumed his true form!" the goddess exclaimed. "He needs help." "The mission ma'am was to rescue you. Which has been accomplished hence we should return back." Jason said. He was completely defeated. He wanted to make this goddess fall for him. That was the order issued to him by his father. He had failed in it. What pained him was that even his sister was in favor of this guy Perseus, the same guy who had shown no respect to him when they had met. The goddess woke up yelling for Perseus. Jason was doomed. His father might never acknowledge him ever again. He ignored as Sandra, Thalia and Hazel glared at him. He was in too much grief to register any glares. He had though once he was a god he could have all the luck in the world. He could have any girl he wanted but no. first when he was a demigod the Titans were there and now there was this Perseus.

Sandra wanted to go and kill Jason. "Son of Jupiter what does he thinks about himself." Sandra thought. Diana looked at her huntress and shook her head and she did the same to Thalia. The goddess spoke so that only Sandra, Thalia and Hazel could hear her. "He is just sore that he has been outshined by Perseus. Give him time he will cool down. I will go and get Perseus. I don't know how long will it take for him to heal." Hazel interrupted the goddess "he will heal ma'am!" the goddess smiled but the panic was clear in her eyes. She did not know. "Take care of the girl. She is connected to Perseus. She will display some wired actions do not worry yourselves. She will only mimic Perseus' state. All the three nodded their heads. "Milady" Sandra said. The goddess nodded her head. Sandra could see how much effort it was taking the goddess not to bolt up and run in the direction of the mountain to go and rescue Percy. "Is this the same Thalia who is to become your replacement?" the goddess nodded. Then she made a horn appear and she blew it. At first nothing happened. Then suddenly the air shimmered and the goddess famous sledge appeared. "Go to Camp Jupiter and await my arrival." The goddess hoped on the sledge and she went in the direction of the mountain as they watched her disappear in the background of the bright light. As they watch the light slowly lost its brightness and it vanished.

**Chapter 62**

"Hello children. How is my daughter doing?" a middle aged woman asked. "She is barely alive ma'am." Hazel answered. "Lady Diana said that she will reflect Percy's state and at the moment it is not promising." The goddess of magic nodded. "ma'am, is there any hope for my brother?" Sandra asked. "He is a powerful hero huntress he has been in similar situation before." Before Trivia could say anything else she was interrupted "similar situation!" the goddess nodded. "It was he who blew up the mount St Helen's. He killed hundreds of monsters forging weapons for the Titans. But he also destroyed Vulcan forges. Apollo considers him as a friend. He will help in healing Perseus." All the girls nodded. The goddess checked on her daughter and then vanished. Lisa had been placed on a soft bed in a cabin in the ship. Jason had locked himself inside a cabin which he had been shown to. He was too depressed at the moment to do anything else. Thalia and Sandra were trying to have a conversation. Thalia told Hazel and Sandra the life story of Percy making sure that she did not give away any information about the Greeks. She had made some minor actually major changes to fit with what the Romans believed. "He held up the sky!" it was Hazel who was completely shocked when she learnt about the incident. Thalia left the part about children of Hades but kept the story as original as possible. After hours they tried to get some rest. Their hearts were still heavy but they managed to get some sleep. The return journey was painfully slow. It surprised Sandra a bit that the sea was still calm. He father normally would have brewed up storms by now. "The sea is calm. This only means that there is hope that Percy will make it through." Thalia said. "I hope you are right. Percy is the only true brother I ever had. I don't want to lose him." Sandra said the last part almost in an inaudible voice but Thalia being a goddess heard her. She wanted to ask if there were no other children of Neptune before Percy and after her but she thought against it. After all it could be a sensitive issue. Thalia made a silent prayer to her mistress "please save Percy."

Hundreds of miles away from where Percy's sister and friends where Percy was laying on a king size bed with the goddess of moon sitting by his side and trying to heal him. Percy was still glowing gold and green. Memories were still playing in his mind. The memories which had played randomly before were now going in an orderly fashion. He saw himself as a small kid. How he got packed by teachers for being poor in studies. How he got expelled from school for no fault of his. His memories of his mother and how the mortal Gabe made his mother's life miserable. How hard life was getting him when he was just a child, the occasional monsters troubling him. Then he saw himself meet then make friends with cripple boy, a teacher of Latin on a wheel chair giving him the best lessons in his life. He saw a teacher change into a fury and he himself killing it with ease.

Killing the bull guy, losing his mother and then getting her back, all of his memory came back to him. All scenes till the very moment he let himself explode killing the Titan came to him. The dream shifted.

He was standing at the fire escape of some apartment which he quickly identified as his own. He found his dream self admiring a plant. He knew immediately that the plant was moon lace. After admiring the plant the dream Percy went to his room crashed on the bed and falls asleep almost instantly. Time elapse the air near the window shimmers and the next moment a girl of about twelve with auburn hair and moon like eyes appears. She walks slowly towards the sleeping Percy as she walks she grows in age. When she reaches the sleeping Percy she looks like a fifteen to sixteen year old. The goddess ran her fingers through Percy's messy locks a sudden look of shock pass through the goddess's face. The real Percy could only watch as panic spread through the goddess features. Percy saw the reason to be that his dream self was waking up. Percy saw two arrows go right through the goddess's heart. Percy wanted to yell in alarm but as he saw the arrows disappeared and a weird emotion was on the goddess face. Percy looked closer and he saw that the emotion was lust. Then he saw another arrow come and this time it hit Percy. He saw without being able to do anything as three other arrows come flying at his dream self. Percy saw his dream selves face and found on it too, lust. Before Percy could process what he saw. He could see his dream self and the goddess in a hot make out session to Percy's horror he saw cloths leave their body to embrace the floor. Percy tried to look away but he could not turn. He tried to close his eyes but he failed again. He had no choice, he watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. He Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon taking away an eternal maiden's innocence. The dream shifted but Percy was still filled with dread.

He did not have the strength to comprehend where he was when a voice brought him back to earth "hey seaweed brain."

**Chapter 61**

"Are you gonna say something or are you going to just stand there?" a blonde haired grey eyed girl asked Percy. Percy was standing on a beach with his back to the sea. Facing him was the girl and behind her was a city with incomparable architecture. Percy collapsed and started to cry. He was shaking in grief. The girl slowly approached him ". Here I was thinking that the guy would run up to me and give me a bone crushing hug, a mind blowing kiss but no he collapses and starts to cry like a baby.""Annabeth! I don't deserve you. I, I..." Percy shuttered but Annabeth completed it for him "hooked up with a goddess." Percy looked at her in shock. "I know Percy what you did and I clearly know that it was not your fault. The arrows of Eros can do that. Also she is the moon as you are the sea, attraction between the two is natural." Percy could not manage to speak. Annabeth continued "after all you need a reason, a certain someone to share your life with. How long you will live in the past? People should move on. Don't give that look Percy, you are very much alive."

Percy was now a bit confused "you have no problem with me having slept with a goddess?"

Annabeth gave Percy her trade mark glare "I do have problem with you sleeping with..." she kept the last part to herself but continued "but it is not something I can complain about and also it was not your fault." Percy shook his head "it is my fault. I should have controlled myself. I should have stopped myself but no I failed to do so." "Stop it Percy." Annabeth yelled "if it is anybody's fault it is her fault. It is Artemis's fault. She is the goddess of maidens. She failed to keep it to herself. She wanted you and she had you. If it is a fault then it is Rhea's fault. She wanted to have fun she shot those arrows." Percy was surprised "she shot those arrows!" Annabeth nodded "Yes, she shot those arrows. Now stop blaming yourselves." Percy was a bit furious to learn that it was Rhea who had shot the arrows which ended up making Percy lose self-control. "Percy." Annabeth said "walk with me." Percy and Annabeth walked together down the beach. Percy kept some distance he still could not get to forgive himself. Annabeth showed Percy her city. "I designed it years ago. Only the beach is the new addition." She went on about the architecture but Percy just watched her.

"Annabeth" Percy said in a low voice, "Will you forgive me?" she turned to look in Percy's green eyes which now had some hints of gold in them. "You never were guilty in my court." Annabeth said and then she bit her lips. "I am sorry Percy." Percy looked confused. Annabeth spoke again "I was told to stay away from you but I never did that. I was selfish, I wanted you for myself. Even when they told me that you were not for me to have I did not listen. They told me that as a result of my action you would have to face a lot of pain but I did not listen to them. I was too selfish and occupied to think about you. The life as Annabeth Chase was my third rebirth. In my first birth I had made a deal that in every life of mine I would be a maiden and work for my mother. As a reward I was to get immortality. In my first life I was born in Greece as a daughter of Athena. I worked for my mother. Then in my second life I was born as a daughter of Minerva her Roman aspect and worked for her. In my third life I was given to rebuild Olympus. That was supposed to be my job. Athena had planned to convince her father to make me a goddess after I would complete the designs but I broke the deal by falling in love with you. The fates were kind and allowed me to die in your arms. I love you Percy and if you feel the same for me I want you to let go of me and move on in life." Percy could not just stand there her quickly moved towards Annabeth and put his arms around her waist or he tried to do so because his arms just moved through her body as if though her body was a holographic image.

"Annabeth!" Percy called in shock, a tear escaping from his eyes. Annabeth gave a sad smile "I am a ghost Percy and you are a living being. You cannot touch me. You are able to speak with me because of your determination and love for me. Otherwise you would not have been able to do so. No Percy, don't think like that. Don't think that your love is not enough. It is not the reason you are not able to touch me. It is a punishment by the fates for breaking the oath made on them." Tears were running down Annabeth's cheeks no matter how hard Percy tried he could not wipe them away. "I want to be with you Annabeth. I want to come with you." Percy said. "No Percy, don't even think about that. I know what you are thinking. Please don't do that. I am already punished, don't increase my punishment." Annabeth pleaded. Annabeth had quickly understood that Percy was thinking about ending his life to join her. "Besides I don't think you can do such injustice to Lisa." Percy was wide eyed. He had completely forgotten about Lisa. The girl's life force was connected to his, if he died even she would die. "She is in a vegetative state. Only if you go back alive she shall live. You have no choice." Percy was defeated. He knew that Annabeth was dead. But she had still not found peace. It was up to him to provide her the peace. That can only happen if he let her go.

A sudden though occurred to him "Annabeth." "Hmm" "does your city have a port?" she nodded. "Lead me there." Percy asked her. Annabeth lead Percy to the port. It was huge but there was only one raft there. Percy turned to look at the woman he loved "Annabeth, do you see the raft?" He asked. She nodded her head. "It is your ride to peace. Follow me." Percy escorted Annabeth to the raft when she was about to enter the ship Percy held her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Percy had not been able to hold her earlier but now that he had decided to let her have her peace he was able to do so. After eternity they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily. Percy spoke "I love you wise girl and I always will. Even though I will not promise to but I will try to move on in my life." Annabeth had a smile on her face as tears were falling freely. "I love you too, seaweed brain." She said. Percy let go of her. Annabeth stepped on the raft which slowly moves away from the land. They watched each other. After a while Percy could not see Annabeth but he knew that she finally could find peace. But three voices brought Percy out of his thoughts "hail, Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty."

**Chapter 62**

Zeus was angry, angry with his son Jason, angry with his daughter Artemis. Well he was angry with almost everyone. "Poseidon." He said in a raised voice. Zeus had called for an emergency meeting on Olympus. In last two days Jason had failed to rescue Artemis instead Perseus Jackson had done it. After that Artemis disappeared once again and no one could find her. Zeus had ordered Jason to find her or perish. Apollo insisted that his sister was alright but Zeus was not the one to give in.

"What is it brother." Poseidon replied in an equally raised voice. Both Zeus and Poseidon were glaring at each other. "You favored your son during the quest." Zeus said and he wanted to say more but Poseidon griped his trident even more strongly and spoke "Favored! He is the true son of the sea. The sea will respond to his command. I don't need to do any favors for him. The sea will do it for him. Besides he had to fight all the monsters and Titans while your son enjoyed the vacation." The other gods knew that if they did not stop this now, it would turn out into a fully fledged war between the gods. Zeus stood up from his throne holding his lightning bolt seeing this Poseidon stood up as well with his Trident in hand. Before anyone could do anything to stop them the throne room started to shake violently.

"Poseidon! Stop this, stop the earthquake now." Zeus who was now sacred yelled. Poseidon looked completely shocked "I am not the one who is creating this." Athena who recovered from her initial shock questioned "if you are not doing this then who is?" before anybody could respond Demeter yelled pointing her finger towards Poseidon's and Apollo's thrones "look!" every god in the room looked at the place where the goddess of agriculture was pointing. A new space was getting created between the thrones. Soon the marble in the floor started crack and got into the air. All the gods froze. They did not know what was happening. A bright light came to be at that place. The light was so bight even the gods had to look away. When the light receded the gods turned to look, by what they found they were even more surprised. There was a new throne standing in between Poseidon's and Apollo's throne. "Who dares put a throne in here without my permission?" Zeus bellowed. No answer came to his question. He raised his weapon and shot a bolt of lightning at the throne. What happen next was even gods could not comprehend. Zeus was thrown feet away from where he was standing. A bright light appeared in the middle of the throne room. The gods turned and found the three fates standing. All the three spoke at once "hail Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty."

There was no doubt in the minds of the gods, this was the national no international shock the gods day. The fates do not go about announcing things but here they were announcing the arrival of a new god. All the gods expected Perseus to appear on his throne so they all turned to look at the throne, but there they found the throne empty. There was no one there. Athena for some reason looked at Apollo. After all he was the god of prophecy; he should have been able to fore see such a thing. Athena by the look on Apollo's face clearly saw that he was surprised to find the fates there but was not even remotely fazed by Perseus being a god. Athena understood that Apollo knew. She then looked at Hades to find signs of anger on him but he looked down right cheerful. Athena wanted to look at Poseidon but on her way she saw Hermes's face to find that even he was aware of the over deal. Athena now looked at her arch enemy only to find happiness and a look of pride. She quickly scanned other gods to find Hephaestus, Hestia and many of the minor gods looking happy.

"How is this possible? The council did not declare him a god. How did he become a god?" Zeus questioned angrily. The fates answered in unison "his actions made him worthy of being a god. When he defeated your father and then destroyed his throne." Zeus cut them off and yelled "it was my son who destroyed the Titan's throne." the fates continued as if though Zeus had not interrupted "though most of you believe that Jason Grace destroyed the throne of the Titan king it is not true. Only the one who has personally defeated the Titan king can destroy his throne. Under the guidance and sacrifice by the Titan Queen, Perseus Jackson conquered Time. He is a god, he is an Olympian." After saying so the fates disappeared in a flash.

Athena knew if allowed, Zeus was now going to make a rash decision which would lead to a battle between gods. A battle between the gods was definitely not prudent. So Athena decided to take matter into her own hands. Before Zeus could say anything Athena addressed her father "my Lord, if you may I would like to talk to you for a minute, privately." Zeus was angry but he knew that his daughter was the wisest in the world so he agreed and went into the nearby room. In the throne room most of the gods were congratulating the sea god over his son. "The nerves of that sea spawn." Zeus said. "Father" Athena spoke "the odds in this case are against you. You have no choice but accept this." Zeus was enraged by this "what are you saying Athena?" but Athena pleaded her father "father, please let me explain." Zeus nodded his head. "The odds are against you in this matter. If you challenge Perseus you will not gain but only lose, if you refuse him that will lead to a war. Poseidon will side with his son and will wage a war, if that happens you will be in severe disadvantage. By the looks of it Hades will completely support Jackson. After receiving a throne and permanent cabin at the half blood Camp he thinks he owes it to the boy. Hermes loves the boy so he will side with him. The minor gods, most of them feel themselves in his dept so they will support him. Apollo likes the boy as if though he were his brother he will side with him as well.

Hephaestus likes the boy. Also he likes the way he stood up against Hera so the forges will be at Perseus' service. If it comes to a fight after being rescued by him twice Artemis will support the boy. Thalia sees him as a friend she will side with him. All the Greek demigods find their leader in him so they will side with him. At least thirty Roman demigods will side with him. Nature sprits, nymphs will also side with him as will do the minors gods and and others Titans' offsprings. If it turns into a war you will remain ally less because with such a weak side only having three gods apart from you who can fight in me, Ares and Jason this is not a fight we need to take." Athena finished.

"She is right father." It was Apollo who spoke. "Percy indeed has a lot of following right now. It would be unwise to fight him. But we all know his nature he does not seek power. So he will not try to take over you. Instead he will remain loyal to Olympus. His inclusion clearly will indicate one thing that the Titan king is no more. The Titan's are from now on leader less, which definitely an advantage. By the way there is a way to ensure his loyalty to Olympus." Zeus looked at his son. "What is the way to ensure his loyalty to me?" Apollo looked at his father like he was crazy (which was not entirely false.). "Loyal to you, there are no ways to do that." Zeus looked angrier than he already was "you just said that you have a way to ensure his loyalty to me." Apollo interrupted his father "I said there is a way to ensure his loyalty to Olympus and not to you." Zeus growled "how can he be loyal to Olympus without being so to me?" Apollo simply smiled as Athena looked at him trying to understand the meaning of the words. "Just as your brothers Poseidon and Hades who are loyal to Olympus but they are not completely so to you." Athena nodded her head "that makes sense. But what is this way of having his loyalty?" Apollo's smile turned into a grin "when a war is upon a state and they know that they have no way of winning the fight what do they do?" Zeus was the first to reply "they surrender of course." Apollo did not respond to that. "They give away the princess in marriage to the king or prince of the attacking state." The moment Athena said that her eyes widened in realization. Apollo's grin widened and Zeus looked lost. "What does that have to do with this?" he asked innocently. Athena turned to face her father "I did not know that Apollo could come up with such a smart plan but he is right. Father, what he means to say here is that to have peace in this juncture we need to give Perseus a gift. In this case the best gift would be to give him a wife."

Zeus had understood that he did not stand much of a chance with Perseus. The idea which was put in front of him was appealing. But which girl would Perseus Jackson accept? Zeus turned to his daughter and son "which girl would Perseus accept?" before Athena could answer the question Apollo said "I just know the right girl. The one he will not refuse. Go ahead make a guess.""Hmm, Calypso?" Zeus guessed. Zeus felt that would just be the right girl that Perseus would accept as the gift. "What? Apollo said. "That won't be a gift. If he wants her he only needs to ask that nymph and she will readily accept to be his wife. That won't do as a gift because she is free and not a prisoner anymore. If she were a prisoner then it would have made sense. No, only the girl who you can give away will make as a gift...there is another nymph I think of" Zeus was now a bit annoyed "then tell me yourselves, who this girl is?" "First you have to promise on Styx that you will give Perseus the very girl I say." Zeus was completely worked up by all the worry that he did not realize what he was doing "I swear on river Styx to give him the very girl you tell me to give." Thunder boomed. Athena with a shock realized what Apollo was up to. Her father had fallen right into the trap. Apollo was grinning like an idiot. He could not hold his excitement. "I want you to give your daughter Artemis in marriage to Perseus Jackson."

**Chapter 63**

"Make this ship move faster." Jason yelled. He was not a happy sailor. His father had sent him on a mission to rescue a goddess and make her fall in love with him. Venus had outright denied interfering in this matter. When he got to the island where the goddess was held he saw that a mere demigod had rescued the goddess and then the goddess disappeared once again. His father had gotten angry with him and then threatened to disown him if he fails to find the goddess of the moon. To think that after becoming a god he would have a happy life without any worries, the plan had gone horribly wrong. Jason looked at the huntress Sandra Holmes. She was tending to the wheel. The maiden did not acknowledge Jason's orders. It was not the first time that happened, all the others did the same to him except for his sister who had tried to talk to him but he had pushed her away.

Jason's reputation was at stake. For a Roman honor is everything, he had no choice he had to find Diana. Thalia was playing with Amber. Hazel who had been his friend when he was a demigod completely ignored him after discovering that he had tuned into a god. The daughter of Apollo was tending to her other friend Lisa who was still unconscious.

"Guys" Hazel yelled as she came running to her friends. Everyone tuned to look at her to find the reason for her sudden worried yell. "Lisa just woke up for a sec and then she started to vomit blood." All were shocked by this news. They quickly went in the room where Lisa was. Blood was all over the place. They quickly took Lisa out of the room and the girls cleaned Lisa up. After thrown some new cloths over her they took her to a new room and then cleaned up the room where she had vomited. Jason had not participated in this. He was standing routed to his place and checked the compass every now and then. They had moved for the Atlantic to the Pacific over the span of two days. Jason could see land ahead, this picked his interest. As a god he could see that heavy mist was hiding this island from mortals. Sandra and Thalia had just got back from helping Lisa. Hazel had stayed behind to watch over the unfortunate girl. "We have land ahead." Jason said, for the first time in two days he had some amount of cheerfulness in his voice "I have a strong feeling about this place we are checking it out." Sandra was concerned for her brother but she had also seen how Jupiter had talked to Jason. She felt sorry for him so she did not say a word against him. She knew that Thalia had tried everything she could so that Jason would not have to face what he was to face but Sandra knew that it was a lost cause. Hazel came up once again "I think guys we should have some snacks right now.""Snacks! We will have snacks once we have found Diana." Jason snapped. Hazel did not respond to that she knew better than speaking to an angry and depressed god. "We are going to that island and finding out who is in there." Jason said.

They got off the ship on the island. Amber was left behind to protect Lisa. They looked around the island, it was beautiful. Flowers of different kinds were adding to the beauty. Tall and magnificent trees adored the woods. "This place is beautiful!" Hazel exclaimed. The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement. Jason was not concerned by the islands features he wanted to find the goddess.

The moment he took a step forward a silver arrow implanted itself near his feet. Jason froze, Sandra, Hazel and Thalia yelped and soon drew there bows but realized that the arrow was a silver one, that could only mean that it was the goddess of moon. "You dare place your foot on my island boy." Artemis said the boy part like it was a disease. "Milady" Thalia, Sandra and Hazel said in unison as they bowed to the goddess. Jason stood proudly as he spoke "ma'am I am here on the orders of my father Lord Jupiter to escort you back to Olympus." Artemis looked at Jason with anger clear on her face. "I shall not return until Perseus recovers." "Then you won't have to wait any longer." said a voice from behind Artemis. She spun around to look at the speaker and she found none other than a smiling Perseus standing there. His black hair was messy as always, the grey streaks standing out. His eyes a mesmerizing sea green with a hint of gold in them. Artemis found her heart leap she wanted to run to him and embrace him in a hug and never let him go but Sandra beat her to it. "Brother!" she yelled and hugged Percy. "Can't breathe, please let me go Sandra." He said. Sandra blushed "sorry but you are healthy and alive that is all that matters." Percy smiled at his sister. Next Hazel engulfed him in a hug and he returned it. They exchanged greetings. "Hey kelp head." Thalia said greeting Percy with a grin playing on her lips.

"Hello to you pinecone face but how did you guys meet up?" he questioned after retuning Thalia's hug. She smiled "a very long story if I should say so myself." Percy nodded. He could get the story later. He wanted to ask where Lisa and Amber were but was interrupted by Jason "when you are in the presence of a god you are supposed to bow Jackson." Percy looked at Jason "Ah, hello Jason Grace. You are right of course, where are my manners." He tuned to look at Artemis and then he bowed "good morning Milady, I hope I have not caused any disrespect to you. I was just lost in conversation with my friends." Then he turned back to Sandra "which reminds me, where are Lisa and Amber? They should have been here." Sandra looked at her brother with a sad expression "sorry brother she is unconscious and a while back she vomited blood." Percy nodded "I suspected as much and I believe Amber is guarding her. I will have to go and wake her up." He started to walk towards the ship but Jason stopped him. "You have not bowed to me Jackson."

Percy looked at Jason with an amused smile "And why would I do that?" Jason was angry now "I am a god, god of heroes. You are to bow to your ruler." Percy stopped smiling and said "I am no hero, and if I remember well I only bowed to the Big Three because they are my uncles and that it felt right then." He was about to turn when Jason placed the tip of his sword at Percy's throat. "Jason what are you doing?" Thalia yelled. "Stay out of this Thalia. This demigod needs to be taught a lesson." Percy once again started to smile "gold Jason is a material well suited for making ornaments. They don't do well as weapons especially as swords. Now as you say you are a god, ancient laws forbid you form challenging lesser beings." Percy just turned and started walking towards the ship. "You are a coward Jackson." Jason bellowed. Everyone froze as Percy turned to look at Jason "you are not the first one to call me that and I have a feeling that you will not be the last." Percy started to walk towards the ship. "You are a twit who hides behind women and takes credit for things which were done by others." Percy stopped in his track. Artemis knew that Jason had crossed his line.

Percy never ever took credit from others. He was a modest person and a person who hated lime light. "We can be friends Jason, you and I but it seems that you are not interested. Still we ending up as enemies is not good. We have friends in common, by becoming enemies we will be putting then in awkward position which I strongly disagree with. Even if you can't stand me as a friend we could maintain an affable relationship. Don't make me fight, I hate violence." Thalia placed a hand on her brother's shoulder "Please Jason drop this and let us go. Lisa needs Percy's help." Jason was unaffected "apologize to me Jackson and then kneel before me. I will consider your punishment."

Thalia, Hazel, Sandra and Artemis understood that Jason was not going to let this pass. "Perseus, this is not going anywhere. You better show him his place." Artemis said. Percy nodded "very well Jason, if it is a fight you want then so shall it be. Choose your weapon wisely." Jason just indicated that he was using the sword. "You are a young god and the ancient laws still do not bind you. So we can begin." "You have to choose a weapon too you seas cum." Jason said. Percy took out his pen and held it "I will be using this." Jason roared in laughter "What? Are you going to write me to death?" Percy just said "you wish."

Jason went for the first attack. He made an experimental jag which Percy evaded easily by stepping aside. Percy still did not uncap his sword. Trying to make Jason tiered was not going to work because he was a god. Jason made a violent sweep at Percy's legs which Percy escaped by jumping.

The next wild slash was aimed at Percy's head. Percy waited for the sword. He brought his palm and connected it to the flat of Jason's blade. Jason's eyes widened, he had never seen anyone do this before, not to him. Percy just pushed the sword upward with not only made it to miss its target but also successfully made Jason to stumble. Even though Percy could have pulled Jason's sword out of his hand it was not for a god to take away the symbol of power of another god so he took this opportunity to kick Jason hard and send him face first the ground. "We can stop if you want." Percy said and Jason answered by trying to kick Percy who had anticipated this and moved away from the attack. Jason cursed under his breath and Percy smiled. "Now for some literary work" Percy said and then he uncapped his sword. Jason's eyes grew wide. He now remembered some of them speaking of Perseus' weapon but Jason consoled himself. His opponent's weapon was short so the opponent had to get closer to strike. Jason quickly got up and charged. Percy saw that Jason's sword was coming towards his stomach. Bring the sword expertly in front of the blow Percy pushed Jason's blade away. Percy just went for defending himself he was happy only dogging the attacks.

Jason once again went for Percy's legs in one super jump Percy kicked Jason with his left leg and sent the god of Heroes flying. Jason stood up anger radiating out of him. He still had the demigod power of calling the lightning. Percy saw what Jason was doing. Water is a good conductor of electricity he though. Being the god of Tides he could make water appear to him from nowhere so he made a thin layer of water in front of him. The layer was so thin and transparent that no one but him knew of its existence. Jason sent his lightning at Percy and the thin layer of water absorbed the lightning. Jason was horror struck. His lightning which could have killed a Titan was not working in this case. Percy looked unscratched. Jason yelled a battle cry and charged at Percy.

The fight went on for an hour but no one was bored because it was exciting. One thing which all of them understood was that Percy could finish this as and when he wanted but he was just enjoying himself. Jason was having the fight of his life. No matter what he did, which ever strategy he use, number of lightning's he summoned he could not get through Perseus' defense. It greatly surprised him that his opponent not even once had gone offensive. "Give up Jason we are not getting anywhere with this." Percy said. "In your dreams, sea scum" Jason growled. Jason tried to stab Percy when he did that he could only watch as Percy's sword slid down to the hilt of his sword and locked with it. What followed was something Jason doubted he could explain in his entire existence. Jason's sword flew out of his grip and now he was at Percy's sword point. Jason was breathing heavily but what he saw shocked the day lights out of him. Percy's breathing was normal and there was no sweat on him. "Can we be friends from now?" Percy asked. Jason was speechless. He slowly recovered "how? How did you defeat a god? How did you defeat me Jason the god of heroes?" Percy smiled "because Jason Grace I am Perseus Jackson the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen." Thunder boomed. Percy looked up and with a blush added " and of male beauty." "And for your Intel, as demigod, I was able to fight and defeat quite a handful of gods, without even counting Titans"

Jason was already shocked but now after learning Perseus is a god and that too of time he did not know what he had to do. If Jason was still a demigod he would have fainted but he was a god. So he did the next best thing he just stood there staring at nothing in particular. His father had asked him to fight a god who had Time and swordsmanship in as his domains. What was Jupiter thinking? But why was he not told this before. Did they want to mock at him? Jason did not know. The god of Time could have easily killed him but he did not. Why did he not just kill a minor god? Then Jason remembered Perseus' words "_We have friends in common by becoming enemies we will be putting then in awkward position which I strongly disagree with_." Jason was thinking hard about his future steps.

Percy quickly went towards the ship with Sandra, Thalia, Hazel and Artemis following closely. On seeing him the wolf Amber came running to him and gave him big wolf kisses. Percy laughed and then petted the wolf and then he turned his attention towards Lisa. She was still unconscious. Percy went to the table nearby and took a jug bottle of water making it float out of it he made the water engulf Lisa in a cocoon. Then he sang a healing song of the mermen. Once he was done he made the water go out of the ship and join the sea. Lisa was still on the bed unconscious. "Lisa." Percy said. "Wake up Lisa." He said again but nothing happened. Percy drew a deep breath then he spoke in a commanding voice "Lisa my slave, I am in need of your service answer to my call." Lisa quickly shot up and opened her eyes. She quickly scanned the room and found Perseus standing by her side. She quickly bowed and then knelt by his feet. "My Lord", Percy walked up to her and making her stand he hugged her. "Relax Lisa, have you ever found me ordering you around?" he asked. Lisa hugged her master back "no my Lord you never do that." Percy stepped back smiling so did Lisa. Then Hazel and Sandra hugged their friend Amber gave her usual wolf kiss. Sandra then turned to her brother "so mind explaining me how you became a god?" Percy smiled "not at all." He was about to say more when a bright light appeared in the cabin.

**Chapter 64**

"Faithful?" Perseus chuckled humorlessly. "Artemis, do you think we would be having this conversation if I were faithful?" after Hermes arrived with the news that they were needed at

Olympus Percy had for the first time fully exercised his power over time. He had made the time to freeze so that he and Artemis could talk. Percy informed her that he knew that Artemis was carrying his child. He also asked the goddess why she had turned so gentle towards him, to which the goddess answered saying that he was a man who was caring, loving and faithful. "I am a part of the sea and the sea is unpredictable it is always changing, it cannot be restrained. Also people do change. Do you think a millennium from now I would be the same? What if like other gods I go after other women? My father has done that, what assurance do you have that I won't follow the same path? When I touched you I was still in a relationship with Annabeth yet it did not stop me." Percy wanted to say more but Artemis cut him off. "Perseus, you are faithful and loyal. When it took only two arrows for me to lose myself it took four arrows to inflict any change in you. Even when that happened you were the first to snap out of it. You let Annabeth have her peace that shows you are loyal. You claimed to be the sea but you forget that I am the moon. To be precise you are the tide, you should know that the moon attracts the tide. It is the moon which determines the tide's power. It is the moon which controls the tide. I swear on my existence Perseus that I love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you from going astray. Also I will not stop you if you find any other woman attractive and I promise that I will only be yours." Even when the time was frozen thunder boomed sealing the oath. Percy was speechless, he had to work really hard otherwise the time would start to roll again. He did not know how to respond to this. Till that point he knew that he had feeling for the moon goddess but he did not know that he actually loved her. The various archery lessons they had brought him closer to her. He always had felt stronger and calmer in her presence. Perseus finally managed to speak "I do have feelings for you. But I was not sure what they were until few days ago. Now I know and I am sure that I do love you. I can be a thick head at times, impulsive as one can get but I know if there is someone who can handle me it is you. Will you take me Artemis?" Artemis answered by giving him a passionate kiss which Percy returned with equal enthusiasm.

Once they were done they got the positions they were standing before and Percy started time again. "Ok Mercury, we will there right away but first we will have to make arrangements for my Sandra, Lisa, Hazel and Amber to get to Camp." Hermes nodded "that can be easily arranged. If you know your powers then I guess you can do it easily." "Yes, surprising as it may seem I do know all of my powers and I do know perfectly how to use them." He then turned to his friends "I will get back from the meeting as soon as possible and Lisa we have a lot to discuss. At the moment I would advices you to stay from any training work." Lisa nodded. "Mercury, I think Jason is still standing out there unable to process the things that happened in recent days. I think you should personally get him to Olympus." Hermes agreed and went to get Jason. "Ok guys hold on tight." Then Percy waved his hand, the ship lurched forward a wearied feeling came to all of them then it was gone. "Well we have arrived at Camp. One thing I would like to ask of you is not to reveal the details of this quest. Especially do not tell them about Jason's involvement. If questioned tell that I am too injured to return and that my father took me to his realm. You can tell them that the quest was a success and the enemy was two Titans. The fact that I am a god is not something to be revealed. Do I have you?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded. "Good luck brother." Sandra said giving him a hug. Same was repeated by Hazel as she said wished luck. Lisa and Amber wished luck to Percy. "We should go now." Artemis said. The three gods: Perseus, Artemis and Thalia teleported to Olympus.

The three appeared in the middle of the throne room. They bowed to the council. "Take your throne Artemis and Thalia you will be using the make shift throne until one is made for you." Zeus ordered. "Now Perseus, it has come to our knowledge that you have without the knowledge of the gods managed to become one of us, a god, an immortal. From what we have learnt mother Rhea has something to do with this. Explain to us how you became one of us." Percy nodded his head "to tell you the truth I honestly don't know when this all started. I guess the grandma had this planed a long time ago. She told me that when I was born she let me suckle from her." Zeus stood up I anger he was enraged. None of his other sibling apart from him had a chance to have nourishment from their mother "what are you telling me Perseus!" "The very thing you heard, my Lord." Now if Percy had just stopped and not added my Lord then that would have turned disastrous. But hearing "_My Lord"_ from Percy calmed Zeus. The king of gods sat down on his throne and motioned Percy to continue.

"That unexpected gift from her made my inherited power a lot stronger. Due to the blessings she had placed on me when I defeated or let us say helped in defeating the Titan king I disposed him off the position of Lord of Time. At that time I was bound to the earth by my mortal point but from within I started to transform to hold the Time as my domain. When…" Percy chocked a bit here but the regained his composure and continued "…Annabeth died I lost the hold on this earth and my memories getting hidden accelerated my transformation. Then the Titan Queen convinced me to destroy all the remains of what was left of the Titan's throne after what Jason had left. This sealed the deal. Lady Rhea told me that since I was her grandson I had to be the one to release her from this word so she could fade away." "Mother is dead?" Hades asked though it was every elder gods' questions, Percy nodded. "By doing so she made sure that I could not refuse the domains. She made it so that with her sacrifice the time was bound to me and no one else can take it away from me even if I myself wanted to give it away." The council regarded what Perseus had said. Zeus spoke up "does anyone have any objection in Perseus son of Poseidon joining the council of gods?" Zeus questioned. No god dared to question this. "Very well, I Zeus king of gods before offering you to join us would like to give you a gift and it is such a gift that you shall not refuse. Will you take this gift Perseus?" Zeus asked. "It depends on what the gift is, my Lord." Percy answered.

All the other gods looked at Zeus suspiciously especially Poseidon. "You cannot refuse the gift Perseus. For you to join us you will have to accept this gift. Do you accept it?" The king of gods asked again. Perseus looked at Zeus trying to figure out what he was up to "what exactly is this gift my Lord?" "I Zeus, king of gods gives you Perseus the god of Time my own daughter Artemis in marriage." All the Hades broke loose. "What!" yelled Poseidon "this is out of question Zeus. My son will only marry a girl from my domain." Hades stood up "Perseus should marry the girl he likes and not the one picked by you lot." Hermes also stood up "this is hilarious. Percy should not be made to marry a male hating goddess. He should find himself a proper girl, fall in love and then marry." Some of the minor goddesses we went on to say "he should marry me and not that emotionless barren maiden" "Silence", Zeus yelled.

Immediately the room fell silent. Athena spoke up "as his domain has tides and we all know what effect moon can have on tides it is only correct to have them together." Poseidon shook his head "if the tides get attracted by the moon that is not the problem, there is no problem in them getting involved but it is not necessary for them to be married." Hera who had been quiet till now stood up "what do you mean Poseidon? A woman should have dignity. It is a known factor that Perseus and I do not get along but I do know that my nephew will not disgrace a woman."

"My Lords, my Ladies, dad, please calm down." Percy requested. "I do understand what all of you are saying. I do know that all of you have my best interest in your mind. But I see that instead of asking Lady Artemis and myself what we feel about this you guys are going on about what you think. I request you all to consider our situation here please. Lord Zeus, I do know that as a father you have every right to decide about your daughter's future but I do believe that her opinion counts too." He then turned to his father "dad, it is true that all those lovely girls down at the sea are very understanding and caring in nature but I was born a half human. To me a girl who is more humanoid in nature would be more suitable not a sea creature. As Lady Athena pointed out moon does have an effect on tides. You all know that my flaw is loyalty and being a god does not make it any better. If I get married to another girl and I end up getting attracted towards the goddess of moon then that would lead to a serious internal struggle in me which could turn out dangerous. As it is a truth that Lord Zeus a few months ago ordered Lady Artemis to drop her oath and find a suitable husband, she came to me and has requested me to take her as my wife." Percy looked at his father. Poseidon understood what his son had done and he accepted defeat. No matter how much proud he was he always was a big softy when it came to his children. Percy finished his line "I have accepted." The council accepted Perseus' decision. Apollo ran up to Percy and gave a bear hug. Zeus turned to his daughter. "Artemis, come forth." He said. Artemis stood up from her throne and got to the middle. "Do you Perseus the Lord of time, tides and swordsmanship." Zeus began but was cut off by Aphrodite "you forgot male beauty." Everyone rolled their eyes, typical thing for the goddess of love to notice. The vows where said and the marriage was sealed by ancient laws.

"Perseus" Zeus said, "It is time for you to take your throne." Percy nodded. He went to the throne which a in between the thrones of his father and his new brother in law. Percy sat down. Energy flowed through him. Suddenly he could feel the surface of the sea. The tides were moving and changing perfectly according to the laws of nature. The reins of time were now completely in Perseus control. The seed of every sword fight he could feel. It felt really good and it surprised Percy that it did not take him much time to get adjusted to this power. It felt like he was doing this for centuries even though he was not even two decade old. "Well." Zeus spoke "now that Perseus is settled on his throne the palace which earlier used to belong to Artemis will be modified to suit both the husband and wife. What you plan underwater is left to Perseus and Poseidon. The mist will be modified so as to make mortals think that Perseus has been a god for centuries, only those of who know him personally will not be affected. Perseus, you can take your time to visit your friends to let them know your new status. The matter of train, for the sea he will work with his father, for swordsmen we all know he needs no help. For time he will be helped by his wife Artemis, also Apollo and Hestia could help him. Perseus' sword will obviously be his symbol of power so it will be sent to the forges for upgrade to godly standards. So are there any objections or questions?" no one spoke but then Perseus raised his hand and Zeus nodded. "There is a matter unattended to. When I was amongst the Roman regrettably I gained a slave. Her life forces are bound to me. With me becoming a immortal she also has gained the same gift unfortunately now it happens that I cannot release her. She bound to me for eternity. My request to the council is that just like Apollo has his muses, like Hades has furies can she continue as my right hand?" Perseus asked. "Yes, there should be no problem with that." Zeus gave his consent. "One more thing my Lord, all the gods have a animal sacred to them. I find that Pegasus are not bound to any god. If the council should allow I would like to claim them as my sacred." Zeus looked at other gods for their approval then he turned to Perseus "very well you can have them. Any more questions?" no one asked them. "A new cabin will step up for Perseus at Camp half blood at the earliest. Now that the purpose of this meeting is over let the celebration of the inclusion of the new god and his marriage begin."

**Chapter 65**

The day had been strange but in a good way. Sally Jackson Blofis just felt it in the air. She was now heavily pregnant with her husband Paul Blofis' child. Just about two months ago a horrible tragedy had struck her family. After the death of his girl Sally's son had gone into coma. For a month no type of aid even from the gods was able to bring him to normal. In the beginning they had allowed her to visit him but then her son's father had taken the boy into the sea for special treatment. Since that day Sally had not received any news of her son. "Don't worry dear he will be back." Paul said as he sat down besides his wife. "What if he never recovers, Paul? I can't lose him. After all we have gone through I can't lose my son." Tears were running freely over Sally's cheeks. Paul pulled her into a hug and she buried herself in his embrace. Paul was about to say encouraging words when the door bell rang. Paul went on to answer the door. It was odd because they had a door man for the apartment but he had not notified anyone coming up. Paul slowly went and opened the door when he was greeted by all too familiar voice "hey Paul."

Paul Blofis was overcome by joy. He could not believe his eyes. Sally had told him long ago that mist could fool mortals easily. "You are really here?" the person standing at the door frowned slightly "of course I am here. Where else could I be?" the next thing Paul knew he had launched at the lad in front of him "Percy my boy it is truly you." He then released him from the hug. In an excited voice he yelled "Sally come here this instant look who has come." Sally came as quickly as she could manage. The moment she saw her son she ran up to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Percy! You are back. How are you my boy? I hope you have recovered. When did you recover? Why was I not told the very moment this happened?" "Hey, slow down mom. Really it is a long story and you both will have to sit down for this." Then Percy put on his trade mark grin "and I want my two months worth of blue cookies." Sally smiled as well and Paul chuckled "let us go and settle down in the living room." "ya, let us go." Sally added. Then she noticed Percy completely. She could see that her son had changed a lot. For one he had become more handsome and attractive. Sally did not mind that. She also saw that he was joyful, which was defiantly a good sign. It meant that he had somehow gotten over Annabeth's death. But then she looked into his eyes, those eyes which were a mirror of his fathers. Sally was a bit shocked the moment she noticed a defiant change there. They were not just sea green but they had a hit on yellow no gold in them.

Mist can play tricks Sally knew, so she concentrated and looked at her son. Now that she looked she could see a strong aura around him, something similar to what she had seen in Poseidon years ago yet a lot different.

"Percy." "Ya mom." he replied. "What happened to your eyes?" Sally questioned. "I knew that it won't go unnoticed. Why don't we all sit down and I will tell you everything."

After hours of storytelling Percy told his parents as to how gods have Roman form to which Sally did not look surprised and Percy understood that she already knew. The he told of making friends in the Camp for Roman demigods (he left out the part of his travel to the Camp) he then told them about Lisa becoming his slave, then Artemis getting kidnapped by the Titans. His meeting with the Titan Queen and that Titan Queen had visited him as a child. Then he told about going it to the sea. He kept the action part as small as possible. He explained her, what he had done at the island to end the Titan and after which he becoming a god and joining the Olympians. "So you are a god now?" Paul asked. Percy nodded. "Well my Lord it is an honor to meet a god." Paul said. "Oh common Paul, don't start teasing me. I don't want to be called a god. To you both I always will Percy." Paul smiled. "Ok Percy I will keep that I mind." Sally made Percy his favorite cookies. They chatted for hours. Sally knew that Romans could not come to New York but Percy promised her that now him being a god Lisa was to be like his commander so he could easily invite her even though not others.

Sally made extra cookies so that Percy could take some with him. Then Percy said his goodbyes and left the room leaving behind the scent of the sea. This scent was different from his fathers. "It will take a bit getting used to." Paul said just after Percy had left. Sally nodded her head "yes, it will need a bit getting used to but I get the feeling that he has hid something from us." Paul looked a bit uneasy "you think he lied at some point." "no, no." Sally said quickly defending her son "he did not lie but he did not tell everything that he knows." Paul agreed with her "you may be right but I am sure that he will tell us at some point. Let us drop that subject, now you need to rest. I did not stop you from over working yourself because Percy had returned but you need your rest." Sally did not protest. She was too happy that her son was alive and living that all what mattered.

Percy waited before he came right at the entrance of the Camp half blood. He could see that Thaila's tree was standing proudly with the Golden Fleece hanging on it. The dragon was guarding the fleece. The dragon looked up and regarded Percy and did not see him as a threat. Percy smiled and then walked into the Camp. Mr. D was sure to have informed the Camp that a new god had been added to the council and a new cabin was to come up for this new god. Sudden a delicious smell came to him. Percy could not place what it was but then at once he could hear voices no prayers. The Campers were sending prays to him! Some were asking him who he was and some asked was he lenient on demigods. Some asked him to help them with sword fighting. The next prayer was asking him if he was hot. Percy had to chuckle at the last one because it definitely was from a daughter of certain love goddess. Percy walked towards the pavilion enjoying the view. The moment he approached the pavilion he heard someone yell "Percy!"

**Chapter 66 **

Once Nico had spotted Percy each and every year rounder Camper had abandoned their meals tocome and greet Percy. Those who were close to him had hugged him some had slapped his back. He was happy to see them all. No one mentioned Annabeth, now Percy appreciated that. Chiron had come galloping towards him and gave him a hug. From the corner of his eyes he saw even Mr. D smile when he thought that no one was looking at him. "Well, well brats, you are supposed to bow to a god and hug him." Mr. D said. Everyone looked at the wine god then turned to look at Percy who now as looking a bit uncomfortable by all the surprised stares. Chiron broke the uncomfortable silence and announced "all hail, Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty." Every demigod, satyr and nymphs bowed to Percy. Percy after being with the Romans had gained some changes in his personality so he allowed them to show him respect. "Ok guys, I see it is already time for Camp fire. Why don't go there and have some fun?" cheers erupted from the Campers as they led their new god to the Camp fire. The new and younger Campers kept their distance but the Camper who knew Percy and how he reacted towards all the attention treated him as they always did. "Nico, where are Grover, Clarisse and Chris. Well I don't see the Stolls nor Katie where are they." Percy asked the son of Hades. Nico smiled "well Grover has gone somewhere searching of wilds to be protected he others have gone to visit parents." Percy nodded his head. The Camp fire songs began, when a few lines were sung Percy understood that they were singing his life story. It reminded Percy about Annabeth but he kept the sadness to himself and smiled for the sake of his friends. "I am glad that you are back, Percy. I lost two sisters already but I am not ready to lose a brother." Percy pulled Nico in a brotherly hug. "I am not going anywhere Nico and I promise you that I will be there for you. I might not be able to help you directly but I will try to be there for you in your dreams in your thoughts. I will be there for you." Campfire was soon over and Percy bade his goodbyes to the Campers after a small talk with his teacher he flashed himself to San Francisco.

In Camp Jupiter the Campfire took place only once in a week. This Campfire was the one in which you give reports on what your cohort has been doing and had nothing to do with singing or having fun. All the leaders of the cohorts had to give report starting from the cohort five. No one saw Percy arrive and where busy with the meeting. "Romans, bunch of very alert people. How quickly they had detected my presence." Percy thought sarcastically. Percy went closer he could hear his second in command Alicia giving report. "Ma'am we were assigned with border security and have done so perfectly. Ten different kinds of monsters were spotted and were dispatched. We have been training in archery and sword fighting. We are happy to announce that." She was to tell what she was happy to announce but Percy cut her of making an entrance he said "we are having a lot of fun unlike other cohorts who think that it is all training which makes then perfect." All the cohorts looked at Percy with shock. The hunters had been allowed to attend as guests. Sandra registered that it was her brother. She spirited and engulfed her brother in a hug. "Sorry I was late sis but had to visit my mom. I have brought some cookies if you want to try. Sandra released her brother "I definitely would like to have some. Amber got to her master and Percy petted her "you can have some cookies too." Lisa gave a small bow and then hugged her master. Hazel also gave him a hug.

"Perseus" Lupa growled "explain where you had been instead to returning to the Camp immediately and how exactly did you get in without being spotted." Percy smiled "well Lupa, you always preach about respect and today you fail to show it yourself. What shall I make of it?" Lupa growled with a dangerous edge. "What do you mean Perseus Jackson?" before Percy could reply Lisa spoke "Lupa, when you speak to my master you are in the audience of Lord Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty. He also happens to be the new Olympian." Thunder boomed confirming Lisa's words. The Campers were all silent, even those who were smirking when Lupa was growling at Percy where now stunned. Percy grew in height cladding self in Roman armor drawing his trident in his hand. He would have preferred his sword but it was still with the god of forges for an upgrade. Lupa bowed her head in respect to the new god. The Camper slowly followed her example hoping that they were not going to be punished for being rude to this god. Once Percy got back to his normal size Reyna gathered her courage "my Lord, we all have been told that your father is Lord Neptune but we do not know if you were born to his wife or if you were born to another goddess. I do know that you were born in recent time because if you were to be born earlier then we would have known. So my Lord of behalf of ever Camper I request you to tell us the story of your life. Percy drew a deep breath "story of my life is not for me to say but I am confident that you shall soon learn of it. Then to answer to you other questions I was not born to his wife rather I was born to a mortal named Sally Jackson. Yes to answer your questioning looks I was born a demigod. Later I went on a few quest assigned to me and was successful against some Titans. With some help from friend I acquired I was able to defeat the Titan king. The Titan Queen had for some reason had taken special interest in me and made sure that when I defeated her husband I would be able to take over the domain of Time.

The quest provided to me by this Camp helped me to completely gain control over the domain of Time. So now here I am as a god who once was a demigod." Many questions followed and in between Lisa, Sandra and Hazel the story of the quest was told. The part in which Jason was involved was avoided. Also the part which took place at Olympus was not rivaled. "Alicia daughter of Venus, will you accept the position of the leader of the cohort three?" Percy asked. Alicia bowed her head and spoke "yes, my Lord I accept." Percy nodded "with the powers vested in me I Perseus announce you the new leader of cohort three." Then he turned to Campers in general "I think the business of this meeting is over. The cohorts which still have to give their report can do so tomorrow. Now with Lupa's permission I would like the leaders to lead their cohorts back to their barracks. But I would like Wilson to lead cohort three for I need Alicia to stay back. Lisa, Hazel and Sandra I will need you three as well. Lupa, you can stay if you like. The rest leave." All the Campers slowly left and only those whom Percy wanted stayed back. Percy turned to Alicia "you are a good friend Alicia and I would like to thank you for what you have done for me while I was here." Alicia started speak "my Lord." But Percy stopped her by raising a hand. "Alicia I called you a friend and friends don't refer to each other by Lord. I can't make Lisa stop but at least you can let me live." Alicia smiled "Percy, thank you and you are welcome, though I have a confession to make." "And that would be." Percy prompted her to speak. "Well, when you arrived, my mother came to me and she asked me not to fall in love with you and fortunately I was able to keep to her advice but I do want to know why?" Percy nodded "first of all thank you for staying clear of me. Also I will have to thank your mother about this. There is a girl already in my life and if you had fallen for me that would have been bad. Let us just leave it at that." Then he turned to Hazel "thank you Hazel, your help during the quest was something we cannot measure. I hope you have a bright future and to be honest I really don't know what else I should say." Hazel smiled "it is ok Percy. I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Percy smiled reassuringly so Hazel continued "I did end up having this crush on you but you helped me out of it so thank you. I am thankful for a god considers me as a friend. If you want anything in the future like if you want to send someone on a quest you can always count on me." "I will keep that in mind." Percy said before turning to face his sister "sis you are the best. You know we can always meet up sometime to hag about. We can always see each other as you know that I am a immortal as well." He was going to say more but Sandra stopped him "Please just promise to keep them happy brother. I will not ask anything else from you. Yes you and I can always hang out. You can always come to me if you need any sisterly advice and help." Percy nodded and then tuned to Lupa. "Well, we might not get along for I don't respect authority but we can keep a cordial relationship, can't we?" "My Lord, I am sorry for disrespecting you but in the future any child of yours who is to come here, I will treat the child with care and love." Percy smiled "thank you Lupa but I do hope that I don't end up having to send any child to any Camp for that matter. I will try not to cheat on my wife." Everyone took that it was a future wife Percy was talking about except for Sandra who knew the truth. Percy then finally turned to his slave "Lisa, when I first accepted to have you as my slave I hoped that I would be able to release you as soon but my transformation to god has defeated such a possibility to that even to ask you for sorry I don't find myself eligible" "My Lord!" Lisa said "please don't say that you are not eligible. My Lord, you are not required to ask me for forgiveness. I am your slave and I am happy about it. It is honor to serve you and I will do it as long as I am alive. I am in your service all my life. I have only one request my Lord that you not distance me from you." Percy looked at Lisa with pride in his eyes.

Then he remembered what had happened to her and he spoke "Lisa, you said that you will serve me as long as you are alive. How long do you think you will be alive?" Lisa looked a bit unsettled by this question was she going to die very soon? Was that the reason her Lord was asking her this question. "My Lord" Lisa said. Percy took a deep breath "Lisa, with me becoming a god, an immortal some changes have happened to you as well. Since your life forces are attached to me when I became an immortal you also got the same property. As long as I am alive you are as well."

Lisa was not the only one surprised all the others were surprised by this news. Percy continued "the problem is that now you are an immortal but you are not a god. You can be killed but you will not die. If you are killed in battle you will reform and come back to serve me. You can never be released from your duty." Lisa stood there silent tears running from her eyes. Percy went up to her and hugged her "I am sorry Lisa, I truly am but I have no way out of it. I truly want you to be free and have a life of your own but I can't do that. I asked the council if I could have you as my assistant and they agreed. I swear by river Styx that you will have privileges you want. You can have limited work time I will try not to over work you. You can have some holidays if you want to have them." Then Percy got this strange grin on his face "you know, if you want you can hook up with mortals." This made Lisa snort and the she started laughing Percy and other joined in. Percy let her continue to hug him. After some time she let him go. "I will always be honor to be of service to you my Lord. You only have to ask." Percy nodded and thanked her. Then he sent them all to their resting place. He joined cohort three barrack for the night. The next morning after Lisa said her goodbyes to her friends Percy took her and Amber to Olympus.

**Chapter 67**

Hours rolled into days, days into weeks, and weeks to months. Percy was having a happy and content life as a god. Why not? After all he had a beautiful wife and nothing to worry about, well except about his still to be born child. He had made friends with Jason after making him see what is right and wrong. Now they were best of the friends. Jason looked up to Percy for advice he needed.

Percy gave Jason an idea of disguising as a demigod and then to go to the Greek Camp half blood so that he could gain their love before announcing himself as the god of heroes. Percy suggested Jason to tell Zeus that he himself came up with the idea basically because Zeus was not yet comfortable with Percy. When Zeus was told of the idea by Jason he readily agreed. Jason was sent to a school so as to make it possible for a Satyr to find him.

Even though Percy did not need any training he acted along and allowed to be trained by his father and then by Apollo. His sword was upgraded and then handed to him. It still could turn itself into a pen so Percy was happy about it. Percy went on to go and complete his high school. His mother and step father were happy at this but same could not be said about his wife Artemis, she was a bit jealous what with all the girls drooling over her husband. Lisa had accompanied her master to school. It was her first school experience. She did go on dates with some of the boys but nothing happened on those dates worth mentioning. Artemis convinced Percy that they had to slow down the growth rate of their child so that when she is born it will look like she was conceived way after the marriage. Percy agreed and cast a time spell which slowed down the growth. Apollo had helped Percy in doing it so as to not damage the development of the child. Apollo being the god of prophesies had seen the child coming and had agreed to help her sister. The only people in on the secret were Lisa, Sandra, Thalia and Apollo. Of course Amber knew as well. The wolf had discovered that she could talk to people in their minds and was really happy about it. It was decided that things would kept secret because they did not know that if the child was going to an immortal or a demigod.

Finally the day arrived when the child was to be born. Artemis had insisted on having the child on the very day of Percy's birthday. She claimed that is the best gift she can come up with. This was Percy's second birthday after becoming a god. he still was at high school. It was decided that if the child turned out to be an immortal as laws permitted they would bring the child up themselves but if she turned out to be a demigod Percy would find a suitable mortal to take care of the child. They would just say that Percy hooked up with a mortal after some late night party. As Artemis had sworn to care for any child of Percy's as if though it were her own she would have no problem with it.

This was to be the cover story. Percy passed the hallway, Apollo, Thalia and Lisa where inside the bedroom helping Artemis with the birth. Percy had been agitated and that made Apollo to throw him out. Amber was watching her master in amusement. Lisa came out of the makeshift delivery room.

The moment Percy saw her he asked "Is everything alright? Is Artemis ok?" Percy would have gone on and on with his questions but Lisa stopped him "my Lord, everything is fine. Milady wants you by her side." Percy quickly followed Lisa into the room. Artemis was in labor. "It is ok sis. Only a little bit when I say push you push." Apollo instructed his sister. Percy went up to his wife's side took hold of her hand and spoke encouraging word to her. Even though he himself was not encouraged he was successful in calming down his wife. "Ok sis, I can see the head, push." Apollo said. Artemis gave out a cry of pain but soon it was over as a new cry a cry of a baby filled the room. "Congratulations guys. It is a girl." Apollo said allowing Artemis hold her child. "She is beautiful." The goddess of the moon said. "Just like her mother." Percy added. Artemis blushed a bit and then kissed Percy on his cheeks. "May I hold her?" Thalia requested. Artemis gave the new goddess of hunt a nod before letting her hold the child. Thalia held the baby and made cooing sounds and then allowed Lisa to hold the child as she also requested for an opportunity to hold the baby girl. "What will her name be, my Lord?" Lisa asked with enthusiasm. "Yes Percy, what will be her name?" both Thalia and Apollo questioned.

Percy turned to his wife for help. His sea green eyes with a hint of gold in them met with his wife's moon like eyes clearly asking her what their daughters name should be. "Name her after your mother." Artemis said softly so that only Percy could hear her. Percy nodded and looked at his daughter who was in his arms as he spoke "Sally, Zoe Sally Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR READERS AND FAN, AS MANY OF YOU REQUIERED, WITH THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR, I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE SEQUEL TO The NeW OlYmPiAn WHICH IS "THE POWERFUL OLYMPIAN" BUT AS IT WAS QUICKLY FINISHED I WILL HAVE TO DEVELOP SOME THINGS. JUST LOOK INTO MY STORIES AND YOU SHALL FIND IT.**

**TheNanadouSennin**


End file.
